


The Ties that Bond Us

by KelseyinWonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Brooding, Complete, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Soft Draco Malfoy, Summer, Sweet Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyinWonderland/pseuds/KelseyinWonderland
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced to spend the summer before 6th year in Surrey with the Dursley's. Both boy's are forced to face so many things they'd rather shove deep down into the deepest recesses of themselves, despite their promise to save their brooding and anger for the end of summer.Two steadfast enemies spend the summer teaching each other that it's okay to feel, and that they aren't as steadfast as they thought.





	1. Prologue

_ Prologue _

Severus found himself pacing his office yet again in anxious contemplation. There had already been so many shifts within the last year alone, and yet, he knew this shift would ultimately come he just didn’t know how to face it. Severus Snape was not a man who often allowed himself to wallow in his own emotion, it was easier to store it away and take it out when it was most convenient for himself than to face it head on. However, every now and again he found himself faced with moments where storing his sentiments away for a more appropriate time unviable; such as now.

The Hogwarts professor knew time was closing in on all of them, and not just himself. He knew the time for any sort of action was becoming smaller and more minuscule at every moment. Severus had long stopped caring for his own outcome but spent many anxious moments of late pacing with apprehension over the outcome of those he cared about most, as unfeeling as he hoped to make himself seem to the people who continuously surrounded him.

Severus’s mind continued to shift from Albus, to Potter, and then back to Draco who was incessantly the primary anxiety that plagued him on a daily basis. The boy was someone he saw himself in, unlike Potter who was wholly like his own father; arrogant, assertive. Severus knew how Draco portrayed himself, not unlike himself he put out to the world a defense to keep everyone shut out, to only allow people to see what he wanted them to. He knew that Draco’s time was up, he was about to take the dark mark, and become a servant to the Dark Lord. He knew Draco wasn’t ready, he would never fully be ready for what Voldemort, his family, and his name asked of him. And he wasn’t so sure he could stand idly by and let the boy shatter his world, and possibly die in the process.

Severus stopped pacing abruptly and sat down at this desk, folding his hands and placing them gently atop the apex. He let his mind travel back to his most recent discussion with the Headmaster, and how he’d explained why Potter must return to the Dursley’s each summer despite the Order’s desire for him to stay at the headquarters’; feeling that it was safer, and alleviated the need for guards in Little Whinging each night. He idly wished that there was some place Draco could go to receive the same kind of protection from the Dark Lord. He raked his fingers through his long unctuous hair in frustration, leaning his forehead down onto his desk.

Suddenly, Severus’s head shot back up in realization. He was apt at charms, surely there was a way to bind Draco to the Potter boy, although, he knew neither would comply willingly, no. Of course, it would have to be done with much finesse, he knew the headmaster would not be too keen on his irrational and plainly selfish plot. Conversely, it didn’t seem to matter to the potions master how any of the parties affected might feel about his plot to keep young Draco safe from the Dark Lord’s plans, it did not seem significant enough that both boys clearly loathed one another, or that Dumbledore would be less than pleased at how this might hugely complicate his own intricate design of Potter’s function in his own scheme against Voldemort’s downfall.

He thought deeply for a moment at his own implication in this scenario he’d constructed, he knew Albus would be surprised, maybe even slightly annoyed with him but he could not see any catastrophic outrage over Severus’s decision. He knew with time Draco would forgive him, and maybe even learn to understand why he had to do it and he was honestly least concerned with the slight nuisance this would be to him and to Potter. Ultimately, he needed to consider how this might affect his relationship with the Dark Lord. He needed to devise a scenario that would not implicate him in the extraction of Draco. He knew that if he was suspected in the disappearance of the boy the Dark Lord would be ruthless, and he knew the role he played was one of importance. If the Order was to prevail, he would be needed, and with this new narrative he knew he would in turn have to make a large sacrifice to Voldemort to deepen his trust in the spy.

Without a second thought he knew he was set; his mind would not change. Now all he had to do was consider the how, and the rest would come easily enough. Armed, and ready to take on the consequences knowing there were only a few weeks before each boy would be on the Hogwarts express headed away from the castle for the summer, Severus contrived a plan.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry

_ Chapter One: Harry _

The last couple of weeks at Hogwarts seemed to go by in blur and in the blink of an eye. Harry felt that most days his heart was heavy, making it hard to get up and face each day. Going to classes those last few weeks had felt mundane and tiring, taking up what little energy he seemed to have. His stomach clenched each time he remembered Sirius, not wanting to believe he was truly gone. His godfather’s eyes plagued his dreams at night, at least they did when Voldemort wasn’t invading his mind with visions of death and decay.

Desperately Harry turned to Nearly Headless Nick in the hopes that maybe Sirius wasn’t altogether gone, maybe he would still be able to turn to his Godfather even if he wasn’t flesh and blood. Alas, the Gryffindor ghost trounced over his last ounce of hope that maybe all wasn’t lost. The round of defeat delivered by the ghost restarted his mourning process, and he felt that most days he was walking through the castle in a haze. He was more grateful than ever for Ron and Hermione; without them he didn’t think he’d even make it to classes at all. After they’d gotten out of the hospital wing it had been their mission to get him through the remainder of the term and honestly, he was appreciative. He felt his feelings shift from the start of the term where he was uncontrollably angry at his two best friends for shutting him out when he felt that he needed them most. But looking back on it all now it felt petty and childish, how had he let himself be overcome with feelings of jealousy and anger at the two people who seemed to always support him no matter what it cost them.

He knew everything was different now, his Godfather was dead, Voldemort was most definitely back, and ultimately the wizarding world was on the brink of war. Harry found that he spent most of his time locked away in his thoughts, unsure of how to share them with anyone but himself. He was jolted out of his usual stupor with an elbow to the shoulder from Hermione. As his eyes blinked in acclimation, he realized he couldn’t even remember how he got to potions class. He looked up into Professor Snape’s dark eyes as the man stared down at him, he had never been more grateful that this was the last Potions class of the term, though he wasn’t much looking forward to the summer.

“Of course, you would find yourself too good to pay attention Potter, though this is the last class of the term, it is an introduction to next term’s lessons and your summer reading.” Snape continued with his usual snarl, reserved just for Harry, “Perhaps if you were seated closer to the front, you’d be more apt to pay attention?” Harry outwardly rolled his eyes, used to this sort of beratement from Snape, and not at all looking forward to his new seating arrangement, even if it was only for the next thirty minutes. “I see there’s a seat next to Draco, you’d be wise to take it, quickly now Potter.” Harry let out a huff but couldn’t find it in himself to argue. “Just go Harry,” Hermione whispered, “it’s the last class, it’s not worth it.” He signed, gave Hermione a look of acceptance and dragged his feet all the way up to Malfoy’s desk and slumped into the seat next to the blonde-haired boy. Malfoy rolled his eyes dramatically at Harry, before turning his attention back to Snape like the teacher’s pet he was.

“Now,” Snape said sharply aloud, “copy down what’s on the board completely, as you will need to follow these instructions thoroughly over the summer to be successful in my class next September.” With the flick of his wand the blank black board at the front of the room slowly revealed the summer homework. Harry begrudgingly got out a piece of parchment and a quill and immersed himself in copying what was on the board in front of him, trying his best to ignore the prat sitting beside him.

With only ten minutes left in class Harry put his quill down, looked back up at the instructions at the front of the room, and signed with the relief of being finished. He placed his head in his hand leaning the weight on his elbow, intent on using the remaining ten minutes to completely zone out again, desperately wanting another break from reality. He mused that however painful it was inside his mind as of late he couldn’t seem to find the will to pull away, he was almost fearful of wasting away the summer stuck inside the painful memories trapped in his mind.

Without warning, Harry was jolted from his thoughts as he began to feel sort of queasy and light headed. The room started to swirl together, and for a moment he thought that maybe he was being dragged into another one of Voldemort’s sick visions, but he mused that his scar wasn’t hurting like it typically did. He clenched his eyes shut and waited breathlessly for a scene or torture to play out, but it never came. Instead he began to feel a sharp pain deep in his gut making him cry out, and double over in agony. The pain was so intense he almost didn’t realize that Malfoy was suffering in the same way it seemed. Harry tried to look around to see if anyone else appeared to be in the same state, but before he could even turn his head in inquiry another sharp pain shot through him like the cruciatus curse and his vision went stark white.

*****

Harry awoke to the distant sound of murmured voices. His head suffered from a dull throb and he struggled to pry his eyes open, feeling as though he’d been asleep for ten years. With some effort his eye lids complied with his request, and blinked into focus, as he looked around his eyes were met with too many things for his mind to fully comprehend. At the foot of his bed Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were in a hushed and intense disagreement it seemed. While beside him on either side Hermione and Ron were in a hushed disagreement of their own. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron, and then back to Hermione, “Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, “Oh, we thought you were still sleeping,” her eyes darted back to Ron and she hushed out through gritted teeth, “See, I told you Ronald, I told you that you were being too loud.” The ginger haired boy rolled his eyes, “honestly, Hermione, with the way those two are carrying on and you blame me for waking Harry,” he stated with a side glance and gesture towards the two professors arguing at the foot of Harry’s bed. “What are they going at it about?” Harry asked with a glance between his two best mates.

Hermione gave Ron a pointed look, and they both glanced back over at Harry bearing him with a timid look of confliction. “Do you remember anything about Snape’s last class Harry?” Hermione asked tentatively. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and tried to think back to the last thing he could remember, what had happened to him that landed him in the hospital wing? Although it wasn’t as if Harry was a stranger to ending up in this particular part of the castle, in fact Madam Pomfrey really should have a bed here with his name on it by now.

Harry opened his eyes, but before he could fasten a response to Hermione’s question, it seemed the two adult men arguing at the foot of his bed suddenly realized that he was awake. Dumbledore was the first to take notice, and with a pointed look at Snape, turned his full attention on Harry and was the first to break the silence. “Harry, how are you feeling, you took quite a fall.” Harry looked up at the headmaster unsure of how to answer, seeing as he couldn’t seem to fully remember what had happened in the first place. “I mean, I guess I’m alright. I don’t really remember what happened though professor,” Harry stated with a glance over at Snape in confusion.

Dumbledore looked at him with his signature knowing gaze, “I think it’s best that Severus give us a recount of events, as he was there when it happened, Severus…” the headmaster turned his traditional gaze on the potions master who seemed at a loss for words, a look that seemed foreign on the stern and self-assured professor Harry had grown accustomed to. At the growing silence Harry cleared his throat and looked to his two best friends for some much-needed answers. Hermione began to chew her bottom lip with growing anxiety, and it seemed Ron were interested in looking anywhere but at Harry seeming more keen to pretend he hadn’t been invited into the conversation. Harry sighed in exasperation, “Can someone just tell me what’s going on!” Hermione gave a slight flinch, no doubt more used to Harry’s outbursts over the last year, “Harry,” she sighed as if unsure how to carry on. After a moment more of hesitation she continued, “something’s happened” she paused again. “Well obviously, I’m not that dense Hermione, just tell me what it is! It can’t be worse than anything else that’s happened this year” Harry said with a final huff.

Hermione donned a face of contemplation, her facial expressions telling Harry that she was in agreement with that statement, she gave her own huff before continuing, “Oh, fine Harry. You’ve been bonded to Malfoy” she finished with throwing her hands down into her lap in an exasperated sigh. “Why I am always the one breaking the bad news to Harry,” she said with a pointed look at both their professors.

Harry had acquired a look of vast confusion. “Hold on,” he stated anxiously. “What do you mean I’ve been bonded to Malfoy, what does that even mean?” It seemed that the headmaster had taken Hermione’s pointed look to heart and spoke up first this time, “unfortunately, Harry it means exactly as it sounds, you are bonded to Draco.”

At this Ron rolled his eyes, and decided it was now safe to enter the conversation, “Oi Harry, it means you and Malfoy can’t be apart from each other. You’re stuck with the prat all summer mate,” he finished with a sheepish look around as he received another pointed look from Hermione. “What? Someone had to be straight up with him, didn’t they? It would have taken you lot ten years to get on with it,” he finished with a roll of his eyes avoiding eye contact with Hermione this time.

Harry was silent for a while, before he faced Dumbledore, finally looking up at the headmaster, “What does Ron mean I’m stuck with him all summer, how is that even possible?” Harry stated pretty calmly for someone who had recently been prone to immediate anger.

“The explanation of why, is not one I feel I can give Harry, however, the how is simple. A magical bond has been cast on you and young Mr. Malfoy. Essentially, the two of you will find that you are unable to be more than a few feet apart from one another without suffering a great amount of physical and sometimes even mental pain. As all magical bonds are extremely strong and typically incredibly intricate, we have found that at this time we are unable to sever it. In due course, I am positive that the bond will sever itself when the timing is right, as this has been my experience with these matters.” Dumbledore spoke plainly, and calmly as if he were giving his annual start of term speech, and not as if he were explaining to Harry that he was now bound until further notice to his arch enemy.

“Professor, if I may,” Hermione hesitated only briefly before looking up at the headmaster with a curious tilt of her head. “How will Harry, and Malfoy make it through the summer? Surely, you can’t intend to send Malfoy to stay with Harry’s aunt and uncle for two months.”

“Ah, Miss Granger, I understand your concern, however, Mr. Malfoy will have no choice but to accompany Mr. Potter to Little Whinging for the summer holidays. As almost everyone in this room is aware, Harry must go to his Aunt and Uncle’s it is the safest place for him, and consequently in turn it will be the safest place for Mr. Malfoy as well.”

Harry let out a strained breath, his mind was racing for the first time in weeks. For so long he had walked the halls in a cloudy haze trapped in his own mind that seemed to play a reel of Sirius’s death, Voldemort’s visions, and the sad knowing faces of his friends on repeat. Now, however, his mind was full speed ahead in anxiety ridden thoughts of Malfoy and the Dursley’s cohabitating in the same environment for two whole months. Harry began looking around, desperate to not make eye contact with anyone while he panicked alone in his brain for a moment. It was in this desperate attempt to look anywhere but in the eyes of someone accessing his reaction that he spotted Malfoy. Of course, it only made sense that he would be here, Dumbledore had said being too far apart would cause them both immediate pain.

The prattish, blonde-haired boy was laying on his back in the bed directly next to Harry, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Harry thought briefly how that seemed to be an effective way to avoid eye contact, but before he could attempt to slink down and immerse himself in the ceiling tiles, he heard Dumbledore clear his throat drawing Harry’s eyes back to the headmaster.

However, before the headmaster could speak, Harry found his voice, “Hold on, has anyone even tested this? Have you even tried to separate us, to see what happens?” Harry asked in a grumble, looking between the four people circled around his bed. 

Unsurprisingly, the headmaster was the first to speak again, “Of course Harry, you do realize that both you and Mr. Malfoy have been here in the hospital wing for three days now, correct?” He paused with another telling look, “Between myself, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and several other professors here at the school we have tried every conceivable notion and remedy to beak the bond. I can assure you that every test has been run, and every counter-curse attempted. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger can also attest to our efforts, as they were determined not to leave your side throughout the process. Of course, I’m sure you know Miss Granger was also very noble in her efforts to assist in reversing the bond as well.”

Before Harry could express his exasperation at the realization of being completely lost to the world for three entire days, only to wake up and be notified that not only was he going to have to suffer through another summer in Little Whinging, but suffer through it unable to leave the side of the one person he disliked more than Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore once again proceeded. “Harry, I know this is a lot to absorb in this short amount of time we’ve been conversing, but it cannot be helped. The reality is that you and Mr. Malfoy will both be traveling to Privet Drive for the summer holidays. As September draws nearer someone from the Order will be in contact with the both of you to relay further instructions for traveling back to Hogwarts.

The headmaster gave Harry a deliberate look before continuing on once more, “You must know what Mr. Malfoy has at stake. This scenario places him in grave danger, and only time will reveal to us all how it will play out.” At this last statement Dumbledore graces Professor Snape with another severe look, before focusing his attention back onto Harry, “I, of course, will be speaking with your Aunt and Uncle Harry. So, rest assured that they will be aware, to a certain extent, of your situation with Mr. Malfoy. I’m sure that they will be welcoming, and that they will be sure not to give either of you any trouble over the unexpected inconvenience. Other than that, I have arranged for the two of you to stay here in the hospital wing until you depart home on the Hogwarts express as to avoid any unnecessary discomfort for the two of you.”

The headmaster gave Harry a curt nod before turning to Malfoy, “Draco,” at the sound of the other boy’s name Harry craned his neck with a jolt to ascertain his reaction. Harry observed as the blonde seemed to hardly acknowledge Dumbledore, only craning his neck a fraction to meet the headmaster’s eyes. “Professor Snape and I will be in touch with you to discuss these matters privately after addressing your parents.” Draco returned Dumbledore’s statement with nothing more than a curt nod before returning his gaze to the cracks plaguing the tiled ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I will post again on Saturday! 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://kelsey-inwonderland.tumblr.com) <3


	3. Chapter 2: Draco

_ Chapter Two: Draco _

As Draco laid in his hospital bed staring idly at the ceiling, he reminisced over the shit year he’d had so far. Of course, he would find himself literally stuck to the person he pretended to hate most on top of it all. He shiftlessly listened while Potter exasperatedly questioned the headmaster, choosing to remain mute, nothing he said would truly matter at this point anyways, he was outnumbered in the present company.

Draco thought back to when he had awoken an hour ago, opening his eyes into the dark gaze of his potions' professor. Before he could even speak in an effort to convey his confusion, professor Snape had hushed him, “later,” he hissed out with an assertive nod in the direction of Potter bracketed in by Weasley and Granger. When he had turned back to face Severus again, he realized he had gone, only to return some twenty minutes later with the headmaster in tow. “With Draco awake, I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before Potter follows suit,” he heard the dark-haired man murmur to professor Dumbledore.

“Draco,” Dumbledore spoke softly, drawing Draco’s gaze over to the headmaster. “Can you tell me what you remember?”

Draco thought for a moment, trailing his eyes over slowly to meet the headmaster’s, trying to think of where he was last before waking up in the infirmary. Suddenly, Draco was jolted with the memory of pain, severe pain in his abdomen and then his vision drowning in stark white before collapsing. “I remember passing out in Potion’s class, and then waking up here,” Draco finished looking back up at the white-haired professor with an inquisitive look. Dumbledore stared at Draco for a long moment before engaging professor Snape in a conversation of hushed deliberation. Not long after, Potter awoke and began demanding answers from everyone. It was then that Draco was brought up to speed on how he would be spending his summer.

Truly, Draco didn’t know how to feel. After an incredibly long and exhausting year spent primarily inside his own mind while trying to act as if everything were normal on the outside, and anxiously awaiting his return home to where Voldemort had taken up residence, he was unsure if he was safe to feel even slightly relieved. He was magically bonded to Potter for shits sake, surely at the reality of this alone he wasn’t entitled to feeling even slightly calmed at the thought of extending his vacation from the Dark Lord for another two months. Yet, with everything else plaguing Draco’s mind and inner anxieties, this seemed the least taxing. ‘Oh, let’s be honest Draco, shall we?’ he thought to himself, ‘It’s not as if I can con myself pretending to hate Potter, might as well save it for everyone else.’ Draco huffed out a strangled sigh and put his face in his hands for a moment then dragged them over his eyes and up through his hair before slinging them back down onto the bed.

He knew that he was supposed to hate Potter on paper, but realistically his ‘hatred’ was mostly jealousy, which he had begrudgingly admitted to himself heartbreakingly about half-way through first term. When he first arrived at Hogwarts, Draco had just been so relieved to get away from home. He couldn’t even think about the manor without conjuring up horrifying images of torture and rage as Voldemort had made his childhood home a base for his rise back to power. Draco shuddered at the memories and began to break out into a cold sweat as he tried to shake the illustrations of fear and panic depicted in the eyes of those unlucky enough to meet the Dark Lord in the flesh. He wrapped his arms around himself, as he tried to calm down, a tactic he found himself using more frequently as the year wore on.

Draco found that he was dragging himself through the motions of who he was supposed to be more and more as of late. Suddenly, after watching witches and wizards being tortured and killed at his kitchen table, he felt sick at the prospect of bullying and torturing the other students on his way to class. He felt himself hold back and let Crabbe and Goyle take the reins as he feigned interest, opting to retreat up to his room whenever the opportunity presented himself. The problem was, that he knew what his father had in store for him. He knew that when he returned home that summer, he was to take the dark mark and become a deatheater just like his father. Draco felt sick at the possibility of it, he knew he could never rise to his father’s level of obedience, he was too cowardly. Draco knew that he could never fake loyalty to Lord Voldemort, he would never be believed, and ultimately, he would be killed, he had seen it happen time and again.

The problem was that Draco found that after he was faced with the reality of what his father’s ideals involved, he just didn’t feel as strongly for them, which was tearing him up inside, and why he had spent the majority of the school year trapped inside himself. It was one thing to go around flaunting blood superiority when it didn’t involve murdering muggles in cold blood, but another thing entirely when he was forced to watch as Lord Voldemort and his clan of Death Eaters tortured and killed innocent people as an after-dinner sport. Deep down Draco knew he didn’t have the stomach, fanatical devotion, or zealous ambition to carry him through as a successful Death Eater. But however unqualified or terrified he was, he didn’t want to alienate himself from his parents. No matter the circumstances they were his family, Draco loved them, he didn’t want to lose them, especially not his mother. He couldn’t bear to think about what his mother might think of him if she knew what he’d spent his time agonizing over. Draco couldn’t imagine how she would feel about her son if she knew who he truly was; a coward, and not just for wanting to avoid taking the mark and following the Dark Lord. Draco knew his mother was much too clever to ever fully support someone as reckless and unpredictable as Voldemort, but she was bound by her marriage vows to always support his father; zealously ambitious.

Draco was conversely, considerably stressed as to how his mother would react if she knew the other parts of him, the parts that Draco had only begun to understand himself, the parts that Draco knew would never align with the Pure Blood standards. Although, Draco mused to himself, that he knew nothing he felt or thought anymore really aligned with the Pure Blood code of conduct.

Now, however, he thought to himself, now he would be safe for a while longer even if it was tethered to Potter. He knew that for himself at least the experience would be uncomfortable, given his recent revelations but not as painful as he knew it would be for Potter. He knew that this was partially his own fault, he had given Potter plenty of ammunition to hate him, but he also knew it was partially due to Potter’s own hatred of what Draco symbolized and who he was the son of; Lucious Malfoy, deatheater and right hand supporter of the Dark Lord.

Draco resolved to continue on with the vow of suffering in silence as it seemed to be working for him thus far. Although, he found he had to continuously remind himself that there wouldn’t really be any true suffering on his part, at least not until either the summer or the bond came to an end, whichever came first. Draco let out another shaky sigh and tried to ground himself back in reality and out of his mind again. It dawned on him how loud his thoughts were, they seemed to have completely drowned out the silence that filled the hospital wing. The silence felt strange as it seemed as though from the moment, he woke up the room had been filled with hushed whispers, and even at some point Potter’s loud frustration. Draco knew he wasn’t alone, couldn’t be alone because he wasn’t in any sort of pain, meaning Potter couldn’t be far. However, the silence indicated that maybe Granger and Weasley had finally left Potter’s side and perhaps the two boys were alone.

Draco wanted to chance a glance over at Potter, just to see his reaction to all of this. His voice octave was never much to go on as he always seemed to be amped up over one thing or another. After a few moments of battling back and forth with himself, Draco took a small deep breath and peaked over at potter out of the corner of his eye. The dark-haired boy lay just a few feet away from him in the hospital bed next to his, eyes closed, sleeping almost peacefully. Draco gave a quick glance around the rest of the room, and with the confidence that they were truly alone turned on his side, propped his head up leaning on his hand and faced Potter to assess him fully.

Draco laid there silently evaluating the other boy, taking in his dark brown hair, and honey colored skin a stark contrast to the white sheets that surrounded him. Draco noticed that no one had bothered to remove Potter’s glasses from his face after he’d fallen asleep. He zoned in on the glasses, surely it must be uncomfortable for the other boy, Draco didn’t wear glasses, but he felt sure that it would be unpleasant if Potter were to roll over and crush them against his face. Draco reasoned that if they were to be living in close quarters all summer would it not be better to at least begin on the right foot, and then there was at least the rationale that Potter wouldn’t even know it was Draco who removed the glasses for him.

Deep down Draco knew he was doing this more for himself than for Potter, but he didn’t feel ready to admit that to himself yet. Draco knew he hadn’t ever had an opportunity to be this up close to Potter on purpose, and for good reason, again, reason’s he was unwilling to fully look in the eyes at this moment. He was, however, willing to act on the impulses of those reasons without asking any questions, and with that last thought he sat up, threw his legs over the side of the bed and quietly crossed the few feet over to Potter’s bed.

Draco stood there for a moment, hands at his sides, almost frozen as he gazed down at the other boy. Finally, he felt his limbs hand control back over to him, and he slowly raised his hands over to Potter’s face, finger tips only slightly brushing over the boy’s skin as he gently pulled the glasses from his face. Draco felt himself let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in as he placed the glasses on the table nearest Potter’s bed. Draco gave Potter one last glance, before almost reluctantly heading back over to his own bed.

The blonde boy laid there, taking up the old hobby of losing himself in the ceiling tiles as he dreaded the conversation, he was due to have with the headmaster that was surely drawing nearer. He knew his father would be furious with him, as if somehow, he had gotten himself stuck to Potter on purpose just to aggravate him. Draco internally rolled his eyes at his father; he knew there would be consequences for this whether it was his fault or not, but Draco wasn’t stupid. He knew he wasn’t the only one who was going to feel his father’s wrath, and he also knew that his father’s anger grew from his own internal fear of accepting his own punishment from the Dark Lord, a punishment Draco knew he, himself, was only safe from for two more months.


	4. Chapter 3: Harry

_ Chapter Three: Harry _

_ _

Harry awoke the next morning with a dull ache that seemed to take root in his gut and reverberate through the rest of his body. It wasn’t at all like the pain he had experienced in the dungeons during class, but it was definitely unpleasant. Harry slowly sat up and ran his hands over his face and through his hair before reaching around for his glasses, finding them on the small table beside his bed. After placing them back in the normal space on his face he noticed that Malfoy’s bed was empty; ‘that explains the pain’ he thought to himself.

Harry began to wonder where the other boy had gone, hoping he would be back soon as to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling. Before he could dwell on the thought for much longer the blonde-haired boy appeared from Madam Pomfrey’s office with Snape, and Dumbledore just a step behind him. Malfoy had his arms wrapped around his stomach, and a scrunched up look on his face that told Harry, Malfoy was feeling it too. Harry sighed in resolution, realizing that the bond really was there, and Malfoy really was going to have to suffer through the summer at the Dursley’s with him. It gave him a tiny bit of joy to know that Malfoy truly would be suffering right alongside him.

As Malfoy got closer, the dull ache began to dissipate, leaving the rest of his body and settling down in his stomach alone, giving him some relief. Harry found himself almost longing for Malfoy to hurry up and get closer to be rid of it altogether. Malfoy seemed to have the same idea as his steps got a little larger and instead of going over and getting into his own bed, he strode right over to Harry’s bed standing next to him, turning back to face the two adults who were following close behind.

Even with Malfoy right next to him the ache hadn’t fully waned, and while it wasn’t painful anymore it was still frustrating. Harry looked up at the headmaster with an inquiring look, why were both he and Snape there, surely professor Dumbledore was more than capable of delivering travel instructions and relaying the Dursley’s disapproving agreement on his own. It was a moment before professor Dumbledore spoke, choosing to give both boys an authentic look before starting, “It is clear that both of you are suffering the effects of the bond,” he paused again giving them each a look almost urging them to deny the accusation before continuing on again. “I understand how uncomfortable it can be to be apart from the person you are bonded with, so forgive me, both of you, for separating you. However, it had to be done. I will say this; it has been my experience that after a period of separation a bit of physical contact usually abides the pain you may be experiencing now.”

Harry looked from Dumbledore, to Malfoy, to Snape, and then back to Dumbledore. Surely, the headmaster couldn’t be suggesting that he touch Malfoy, Malfoy would probably think touching him would burn his precious pureblood skin anyways, and what experience with bonding charms could Dumbledore possibly have, was he suggesting he’d been bonded to someone before, Harry thought snidely to himself.

Harry was pulled from his perturbed thoughts by Malfoy, who had his hand outstretched towards Harry, as if asking for a handshake. Harry felt like he had been transported through time, back to when he had first met Malfoy in Madam Malkins Robe shop what felt like centuries ago now. Harry’s eyes traveled from Malfoy’s hand up to his face and was met with grey eyes set on a stoic face, but there was something else there. Something on Malfoy’s face seemed almost earnest, earnest enough to make Harry reach out and clasp Draco’s hand. It wasn’t really a handshake, it was almost like holding hands awkwardly, but he couldn’t deny what he felt. As soon as their hands met, the pain seemed to melt away and was replaced by a prickle of pleasure so jolting both boys instantly let go and avoided the other’s eyes.

“Better?” Dumbledore asked with a look that seemed to irritate Harry more than what he’d just experienced with Malfoy did. However, the headmaster didn’t wait for a reply but instead continued, “I cannot stress enough to both of you, that this was just a small example of the pain you could experience when apart from one another, the greater the distance or time separated from one another the greater the pain. With that being said, you’ll both depart on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning. Harry, your uncle will be at King’s Cross to retrieve you both and is aware that Draco will be with you for the duration of the summer.” The headmaster didn’t wait for Harry’s reply before turning towards Malfoy, “Draco, you’re already aware that your parents will not be there tomorrow, and we have the necessary precautions in place should they try to interfere at all.”

Harry noticed that again, Malfoy said nothing, just nodded in response to Dumbledore’s statement. Harry began to wonder what the two professors had been discussing with Malfoy in Madam Pomfrey’s office, and why he got to know about the ‘necessary precautions in place’ and Harry did not. He idly wondered if Malfoy would tell him, when they were alone, but thought better of it, if Malfoy hadn’t spoken a word up to this point why would he start, especially to Harry. He decided to try his luck with Dumbledore instead, “Professor, what did you tell my Aunt and Uncle to get them to agree to have another wizard in their house,” Harry asked with a slightly amused expression.

With the distinctive twinkle in his eye, the headmaster addressed him, “I didn’t have to tell them anything Harry, I just gave them a necessary nudge in the right direction, and a gentle reminder of our agreement and they were keen to accept.” Harry was briefly reminded of the letter Dumbledore had sent his Aunt Petunia earlier that year that had convinced her to let him stay after he had almost been expelled and wondered if that was all it had taken this time around.

Dumbledore turned to professor Snape with a mindful glance before turning back to face Malfoy and himself, “well, boys,” the headmaster clasped his hands together before continuing, “this is where professor Snape and I leave you be. I’m sure you have some packing to do before leaving tomorrow, we’ll be in touch.” With that Dumbledore nodded his head respectively at each boy before turning on his heel and exiting the hospital wing.

Snape gave Draco a long look, a look Harry couldn’t quite interpret before completely ignoring Harry altogether and following Dumbledore out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for the feedback I've gotten so far! I'm definitely inspired to write and to post more chapters for your viewing pleasure! <3 
> 
> Also, like I said before my Harry chapters are usually on the shorter side, writing Draco just flows but for some reason Harry doesn't come as naturally! I think this is why this fic has taken me so long! I promise the next chapter is a longer Draco! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Draco

_ Chapter Four: Draco _

_ _

Their last night at Hogwarts seemed to pass by in a blur, neither boy saying anything to the another. It appeared as though both had signed a silent agreement that if they didn’t speak to one another in acknowledgement of their situation that maybe it wouldn’t be real. It wasn’t until the Hogwarts Express was pulling into King’s Cross Station that the reality of their situation began to sink in. Draco watched on the platform as Potter said goodbye to Weasley and Granger vowing what seemed like several hundred times to write to them. He also watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged Potter goodbye, Mrs. Weasley throwing a stern look over in Draco’s direction making him feel wary, but also oddly wary about disappointing her; a woman who he had never even formally met before.

After a while Potter seemed to drag himself back over to Draco, turning back to the group of redheads with one last wave and smile, before walking through the barrier leading to the muggle side of the station. All Draco could do was blindly follow the brunette in front of him, dodging muggles in his wake. Suddenly, they came to a halt in front of an extremely large and portly muggle with a gray mustache and angry red face. “Hullo, Uncle Vernon” Harry spoke to the bulky muggle in a tone that suggested Potter wasn’t exactly pleased to be reunited with this particular family member in the least. Potter’s uncle seemed to only grunt in reply before asking, “that the one we’re supposed to take with us,” gesturing towards Draco. Harry only gave a nod in response which was more preferable than the grunt that it seemed was the only response Harry’s uncle had in his repertoire.

As Draco followed behind Harry and his uncle, he couldn’t help but notice how solemn they both seemed. Neither of them appeared to be happy to see the other, there were no hugs exchanged or even words exchanged which was quite the contrast to the goodbye Potter had shared only moments ago with the Weasley’s. Silence filled the stretch of the car ride, Draco choosing to look out the window enamored with all the muggle things he’d never seen before, realizing that he had never been in a muggle vehicle before this moment either, musing that it seemed quite ordinary. After a short ride, they turned into a neighborhood where every house looked the same, how they knew which house was theirs, was beyond Draco, but they appeared to have a system as Potter’s uncle confidently turned into the drive of one of the homes.

Before either boy could even open the door of the car, Potter’s uncle whipped his head around the seat to peer back at them with beady black eyes, “straight up to your room, the lot of you, I want silence. This whole ordeal has really taken a toll on your Aunt and she needs her rest before Dudley returns from Smelting’s tomorrow, you hear me boy?” Draco felt his eyes widen in response, but continued to stay silent, he’d never imagined that in a million years the beloved by all Harry Potter was not as equally adored at home. “Yes, Uncle Vernon,” was Potter’s curt response before opening his own door and going to the back for his school trunk. Draco followed Potter closely and silently as they dragged their trunks up the stairs to the other boy’s room. Draco was unused to doing things this way, he usually had a house elf to greet himself as well as his parents as they all arrived home from the station, who would apparate his trunk up to his room for him.

It wasn’t as if Draco was used to a warm welcome home either, though. His mother would often greet him with a hug at the station, and that was where the affection died. Upon their apparation home his father would begin berating him about all the unsuitable things he had done that year at school, with a full catalogue of criticism. Draco grew up in a place where it was better to be seen, only when summoned mind you, and not heard. He mused that this unspoken rule had become even more strict since Voldemort had taken up residence, though, Draco was more than happy to oblige.

Draco was pulled from his train of thought as they entered Potter’s very compact room, if you could truly name where they were standing ‘a room,’ a box seemed more fitting. Draco watched as Potter kicked his trunk underneath his diminutive bed and flopped himself down onto said sleeping cot. Draco idly wondered, while awkwardly standing at the door, where he might sleep in such a tiny space. “Shut it, and get in, I’m in no mood to deal with the two of them tonight. I fully intend to try and enjoy this night of peace before Dudley gets back tomorrow,” Potter snapped without looking at him.

Draco did as he was told without comment, relishing only slightly in the fact that the other boy had actually spoken to him for the first time since they’d discovered their predicament. Draco pushed his trunk into the room and nudged it into the corner nearest the window and preceded to use it as a seat as to avoid any further awkward standing. Draco felt cross with himself, it seemed that here in this space that was wholly Potter’s he didn’t know how to behave. He felt foreign among what few things it seemed Potter possessed, and therefore didn’t know how to act, his Whitty sarcasm failing him miserably and dying on his tongue. Though Draco also regrettably tried not to remind himself that it wasn’t just being in an unfamiliar place that was making it difficult to know how to act around his former nemesis, desperately shoving the tortured thoughts and revelations from the start of turn to the deepest recesses of his mind. Draco pulled himself from those thoughts and mused that it appeared that if they were both to survive this summer they would have to stick together if Harry’s uncle was anything to go on, and while Draco was good at being alone especially with his thoughts, he considered that having someone to talk to at least every once in a while, would make the experience more bearable.

Draco perched himself on the edge of his trunk facing Potter, “Who’s Dudley?” Draco spoke softly and without his usual sneer which appeared to almost knock Potter off his bed. Draco watched as the other boy sat up and pushed his glasses up his nose before answering him, “my cousin,” he seemed to trail off a bit at the end unsure if he should continue. Draco held his breath unsure if he should be hoping he would keep talking or let them fall back into the silence they had grown accustomed to the last couple of days, as opposed to their usual cruel banter.

With a sigh Potter continued, “He, he’s, well he’s pretty much an exact replica of my uncle if that’s anything to go on,” he finished in a huff dragging his eyes away from Draco’s.

“Oh, exactly like your uncle? Must be a picture of kindness and virtue then, yeah?” Draco said with a half-smile, internally chastising himself. Sure, Draco put on a cheeky, bold persona every morning and hid behind the mask of sarcasm and criticism to everyone else but to Potter, to Potter Draco was brutal. Being himself seemed dangerous territory for both boys, as it was uncharted. 

But Draco didn’t want to be cruel to Potter anymore, especially not when he had to spend the next two months in a tiny shoebox with him. His mind was whispering to him that he knew, the shoebox wasn’t the only reason he wanted to be himself with the other boy. Draco was pulled out of his inner struggle when he heard Potter let out a tiny snigger of laughter, a snigger of laughter at what Draco had said. His eyes shot back up to the meet the green of Potter’s and was graced with a half-smile of his own. There was another moment of silence, before Draco found the courage to speak again.

“I hate to state the obvious but, there’s no way we both fit in that poor excuse for a bed,” Draco said the half-smile back in place.

“Yeah well it’s either that or you sleep under the bed, there’s no room on the floor, and my lovely aunt and uncle would rather die than have a wizard in their guest room or on their couch.” Potter trailed off a little before continuing more softly, “and I don’t think sleeping in separate rooms would be comfortable,” Potter finished the statement without meeting Draco’s eyes.

Draco didn’t know how to respond to Potter, so he stayed silent. He knew the other boy was right, they couldn’t be far from one another, and just the short distance from Madam Pomfrey’s office and Harry’s bed had been painful, he couldn’t imagine what sleeping down stairs for an entire night would accomplish. However, sleeping next to Potter in that miniscule bed was going to be a shit show. They would definitely touch, they would have to there was no way to not touch someone sharing that bed, and Draco was definitely afraid of how that could affect him long term.

Once again Draco was pulled from his thoughts, but not before he could consider just how often he had let himself zone out in Potter’s presence. “This is weird, Malfoy, isn’t it?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head, Draco deliberated that there was no malice in his voice, just pure confusion and that, that Draco could relate to. “Yeah, this is weird Potter,” Draco replied with the same tone the other boy had used.

“You’re different, you seem less, less… less, you? I guess.” Harry finished almost with a wince, like he couldn’t form the words to accurately convey his thoughts on the matter. Draco outwardly rolled his eyes but retained his half-smile. “The eye rolling is a tad more Malfoy,” Potter added with his own teasing eye roll.

“Look, Potter, I, I don’t really know what to say. I mean, ughhh,” Draco let out a frustrated groan at himself and the situation, hadn’t he vowed silence, why had he thought talking might be okay? “I guess since we're here, and neither of us has a say in the matter the least we can do is try to be civil and not kill each other, yeah?”

Potter looked at him for a moment before replying with, “yeah” and a curt nod of his dark brown head.

So, Draco spoke, and he spoke without thinking, “I’m jealous of you, always have been.” Draco looked up at Potter and surged on, afraid that if the other boy spoke, he might lose his nerve. “Yeah, I know I’m fucking amazing and all, how could I, Draco Malfoy ever be jealous of the great and arrogant Harry Potter?” Harry interrupted, “Oh, and I’m the arrogant one, listen to you,” he stated with a hint of biting sarcasm in his tone. Draco lifted the corner of his lips, and sheepishly looked down to his lap before continuing more softly, “look Potter, you are a lot of things I’m not. I know I sound daft as hell, but I’ve lived this sheltered and controlled life. I look at you, and you are just so freely yourself, and people love you for it.” Draco wanted to finish with, ‘and I love you for it,’ but quickly surged on. “I just, I guess, I guess things are different now. This year has been shit, and I’ve just been trying to sort through it all without losing my damn head, and it’s made me different, I don’t know.” Draco trailed off a little, unsure if he should continue, but reasoning that he had already said far more than he should have on night one of their forced sleep over he surged on, “I just, I’ve seen and done so many awful things none of it seems worth it anymore,” he gestured between the two of them to insinuate their ongoing feud.

Draco could feel Potter’s eyes on him, but he was too embarrassed with himself to meet the other boy’s eyes for more than a moment. He heard Potter clear his throat before speaking, “You know Malfoy, it was a shit year. And I guess I don’t really care what’s made you less of a prick so long as you are less of a prick.” It felt as if Potter knew he shouldn’t question what he had meant by ‘seen and done so many awful things,’ and Draco felt grateful as he watched the corner of Potter’s lips lift, and Draco couldn’t help but mirror him. “I’m tired of being angry,” Potter said after a moment of silence and half-smiles.

“Me too Potter,” Draco spoke his face full of sincerity without his consent. As the two boys locked eyes for a moment, Potter dared grace him with a full-on grin before continuing, “so let’s not be angry, let’s just have these two months of nothing before we both have to go back to being barmy all the time, yeah?”

Draco thought about Potter’s proposition for a moment before responding right away. The thought of having a quiet, and maybe even calm summer seemed too good to be true, but so very appealing. He knew he wanted to put down the anger he felt towards himself, his parents, Voldemort, Severus, the impending war, all of it, he wanted to put it all down even if it could only be for a little while. Draco smiled to himself before looking back up at Potter with a grin of his own. “okay Potter, let’s start over.” Potter gave him a quizzical look, “start over, what do you mean?”

Draco gave Potter what was easily becoming his signature earnest look before outstretching his hand, “I’m Draco.”

Potter met his eyes, hesitating for only a moment before smiling back at him and replying, “nice to meet you Draco, I’m Harry,” and grasping Draco’s hand in a firm grip. As their hands met, the prickle of pleasure they’d experienced in the hospital wing at Hogwarts returned full force, jarring them both into silence again but not enough for them to let go.

Harry and Draco sat there leaning forward, hands clasped in their solid handshake, staring at one another for a few more moments before slowly slacking their grip and letting go. Before he could even think about it Draco spoke, “well if that’s what a handshake feels like I can hardly imagine what spooning you in that infinitesimal cot will be like,” finishing with a breath. After the words left his mouth, he felt mortified, what the hell was wrong with him, he’d only just turned over a new leaf with boy wonder and he was already mucking it up. Before he could spend too much time dwelling on his mis-step he heard Harry let out a deep and almost guttural laugh.

“You know Malfoy, you’re actually kind of hilarious. It’s going to be hard to get used to, but I could get used to it,” Harry spoke after he’d composed himself.

Draco’s eyes shot up, so unused to the noise as he realized the boys had almost whispered their entire conversation. However, before Draco could think of another Whitty remark in the hopes of making the other boy laugh again, the door was yanked open and the portly man who had delivered them from the train station was staring at them with a face so red, at first glance you’d think he was about to burst into flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it, a long Draco chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed...we're definitely getting somewhere with them now! I know I tagged this 'slow burn' but truthfully it won't be too slow, I get too exasperated with myself when writing them I can't help it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! <3


	6. Chapter 5: Harry

_ Chapter Five: Harry _

_ _

After almost a week of trying to fit two people in a bed meant for half a person, dodging each other’s eyes in the morning, and avoiding Dudley’s homophobic sneers, Harry mused that he was starting to get used to having Draco around to his own shocked surprise. All three of the Dursley’s treated the other boy exactly as they treated Harry; as if he didn’t exist, and Harry noticed that this didn’t really seem to bother the blonde in the least. Harry often wondered if it was just because, well, who really wanted to be noticed by the Dursley’s anyways, or if it was more like a role Draco was used to filling in, and so he did, very neatly folding himself up and playing the part.

It was thoughts like these that often-made Harry wonder if the two boys were more alike than he initially thought, which often brought him back to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions just five years ago. Harry found himself dwelling on that moment, the one when he’d first met Draco, much more than he was willing to admit. He often found himself down a rabbit hole of what-ifs, only to be pulled out by a touch on the wrist and an inquisitive look from the older version of the blonde-haired blue eyed boy he’d been thinking of.

The boys often left the house early, Harry had quickly educated Draco on all the best ways to steer clear of the Dursley’s and dodge Dudley, after they’d completed their long list of manual labor of course, something Harry’d had to school the blonde in. Turns out Malfoy’s weren’t exactly proficient in the art of cooking or cleaning; shocker. The boys often trekked over to the park at the edge of the subdivision, or one of Harry’s other hideouts where they seldom spoke to one another, and usually were just content to sit beside each other lost inside their own minds. It was in these moments that Harry often wondered if they weren’t speaking because they were in fact content with just getting lost inside the thoughts they’d spent an entire term trying to hide from the ones who knew them best, or if it was because they were too afraid to face the mornings where they worked overtly hard to avoid eye contact.

However, Harry found that before he could really force himself to face those thoughts head on, Draco was pulling on his wrist, or nudging at his shoulder to point at something, or ask him about something muggle related which Harry was beginning to find endearing, so he could never focus on where the trail would lead him for too long.

It was also in these moments that Harry often dwelled on his two best friends and how he wasn’t exactly being completely honest with them in their correspondence of letters. Not that Ron minded much, he didn’t really ask about Malfoy, or even write too often. But of course, Hermione was insistent and often concerned about him, and how the bond was affecting him, or whether or not he and Malfoy were getting along. Harry regularly dodged these questions or supplied the bare minimum of information; just enough to keep Hermione off his back. 

However, today was different, as they bumped elbows all the way down the street towards the park, Draco chose to break the silence, which was unusual as their unspoken pledge didn’t permit them to speak until they were away from Privet Drive. “Harry,” Draco stopped and turned to face him, a hand on his elbow nudging him to do the same, “I hate to stray from our typical riveting plans for the day, but do you think, I mean, is there a library around here? Or even just a book store?” His gray eyes took on the earnest look that Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to but making it hard to deny the other boy’s request. Before he could respond however, the other boy surged on, “I mean, as delightfully tormenting as it’s been to be alone with my own mind the last week, I think I could really use a break, yeah?”

Harry, someone who had never read a book for pleasure in his entire life found it hard to empathize with the Draco. Although, Harry, someone who had spent way too much agonizing time alone in his own head could do more than empathize with him. He didn’t see why they couldn’t get on one of the buses into town, surely there was a book store of some sort there. As he verbalized this to Draco, he was met with a genuine grin, the kind that reached his eyes and found that it was entirely contagious, but his brain didn’t linger on that.

“You’ll have to help me with the muggle money, Potter,” Draco said with the grin still intact. And Harry couldn’t help but think that the blonde looked sort of nice when he wasn’t being such a posh git, and then quickly shoved the thought back down into the deep recesses of his mind where he shoved all his thoughts about their mornings. One day he knew he’d be forced to face them, but that moment could wait.

Harry led them to the stop for the bus, and they fell back into quiet step with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very sweet Harry chapter, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Of course, I have to mention books in some capacity. If you've read my first fic ["A Game of Gazes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856102) then you're already well aware how much I love a book worm Draco, so of course I had to slip him in here as well! 
> 
> 2nd of course...of course, my Draco chapters are always a little more interesting, so hoping not to disappoint with this next one! 
> 
> 3rd of course....of course, I LOVE all of your comments and kudos! I also just love you all in general, so thanks so much for all the love!! <3


	7. Chapter 6: Draco

_ Chapter Six: Draco _

_ _

As the two boys sat in quiet contemplation during the bus ride back to Little Whinging from the shops, Draco couldn’t help but let his small Harry reserved, half-smile remain. Draco looked down at the small stack of books seated in his lap, remembering how the brunette had watched him scour the bookshelves of the shop pretending to scowl in disinterest as he began pulling books out to inspect. Though Harry walked out of the shop empty handed, he could tell the other boy had still enjoyed himself, and they both admitted on the walk back to the bus after lunch that it had been a much-needed change of pace from the past week of silent brooding.

Potter had also dragged him to a muggle movie theatre as the brunette didn’t read and reasoned to Draco that it was only fair that he get to choose something to aid in their quest of avoiding their own inner monologues for the day. Draco found himself fascinated by the theatre, never having been before, as of course all things muggle related were banned in the Malfoy household. As they ate something called ‘popcorn’ and sat side by side staring up at the big screen Draco found that he was almost as interested in the movie as he was in how their knees kept bumping against one another’s.

As Draco looked out the window, he surmised from the purplish blue hews of the sky that they had probably missed dinner, not that the Dursley’s probably missed the two of them, mind not having them to use as house elves. “You think they left us anything, or are we going to have to fast instead of dinner tonight?” Draco asked with a nudge to Harry’s arm and a gesture towards the window. “Ha, they’re probably hoping we got hit by a car and they’re rid of us for good. Don’t worry though, I’ve got a stash from Honey Duke’s hidden up in my room, probably better than my aunt’s cooking anyways,” Harry replied with a nudge and half-smile of his own.

Draco found that beyond being completely daft in the ways of 'housekeeping' he didn't much mind being the Dursley's slave for the summer, especially, since he was being forced to endure it next to Harry who seemed to find a small joy in explaining to Draco how to wash dishes. It was how Harry's aunt and uncle treated him that turned his insides to stone and filled him with a quiet rage. He couldn't understand how someone's own family could treat them like absolute garbage. He knew his own relationship with his parents was no picnic, but at least he hadn't been reduced too servitude. 

Draco gave a small laugh in response to Harry's comment about his aunt's cooking, before turning back to look out the window. Draco began to ruminate on the fact that it would soon, once again, be time to crawl in to Potter’s poor excuse of a bed, and not talk about it in the morning. The past week spent commiserating together, had been suffered in silence between the two of them. Draco spent a lot of time thinking about his parents, and the last conversation he had with Severus before leaving Hogwarts, but sometimes, sometimes his mind drifted over to the things Draco had shoved deep, deep down into the caverns of his soul, willing himself to be able to leave them there especially due to the circumstances.

Draco tried not to, but he just couldn’t help himself, he was only human after all wizard or not, he couldn’t help but notice how green Potter’s eyes were, how funny he could be, how his laugh sounded. Each time he caught himself, he shuddered and tried to push the thoughts back, if he could he would light a match and engulf them all to hell, but it he knew it was truly no use and no matter how many times he pushed them away, eventually he would be forced to face them as he had been first term of last year at Hogwarts.

And even if he wasn’t forced to face them during the day, he was forced to face them in the night when his mind took over. His subconscious found it fit to either force him to relive his worst nightmares at the manor or coerce him to live out his deepest fantasies, and there did not seem to be a middle ground. While sleeping next to Harry should have made this even more mortifying than it already was, it seemed the other boy had his own demons to contend with. Often Harry would cry out in the night plagued with nightmares that covered him in a sheen of sweat and jolted Draco from sleep. However, more often than not the two would wake each other, pulling them from their nightmares and huddling them together. On the first night they were keen to convince themselves as much as each other that it was the bond that pulled them together after the nightmares but had vowed to keep it just between them. The rapture of touch the bond elicited lulling them both back to sleep as their sides pressed together and fingers grazed each other. This made Draco both dread and long for night to come, he mused that while it seemed as if he and Potter were touchy feely already; again something they had concluded a side effect of the bond, the night paved way for accidental touches that each boy could brush off as being due to the lack of space their sleeping quarters provided, but made it hard to face one another in the morning without turning red in the face.

*****

Draco was lurched awake in the midst of a deep sleep by a piercing scream and a painful tug deep in his gut from the boy thrashing beside him on their shared cot. Draco felt panic surge through him, of course he had been shaken awake in the night by the other boy’s nightmares before, but never like this. He was shocked that the Dursley’s however uncaring they were hadn’t barged in at the very least to demand, in Potter’s uncle’s words ‘to know what the bloody hell is going on in here?’ It dawned on him then, how common these night terrors must be for Harry, for his aunt and uncle to ignore the strident screams of their nephew who sounded as if he were being murdered.

Draco sat up and ran his hands through his hair and dragged them down over his eyes before he turned to look down at the boy next to him. His eyes were met with bronze skin covered in a sheen of sweat, messy dark hair strewn about against the pillow, and flailing arms and limbs. Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of Potter’s hair matted against his forehead, whispering laments as he tossed and turned, he felt his heart constrict as he watched not knowing how to comfort the tormented boy in front of him.

Suddenly, Harry’s face scrunched up as he let out another blaring scream his hands fisting the sheets as if seeking relief somehow, and Draco jerked into action. Lifting his hands slowly and gently he took Harry’s face in his hands running his thumbs soothingly down the soft skin of the other boy’s cheeks, “shhh, shhh, shh, Potter it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re dreaming,” he whispered faintly against the other boy’s ear. The touch alone sent a tingling thrill that seeped through his skin and seemed to settle into his bones and ease the ache in his gut, and he knew Potter could feel it too.

After a few moments it seemed that the marginal amount of touch had soothed Potter enough to conclude the thrashing and shrieking, Draco took a deep breath allowing himself one long, fond, and up close look at Harry before he began to pull away, but before he could retract his hands, Potter had procured a firm grip on his wrists holding him in place against his face. When Draco had recovered from the brief moment of alarm, he looked up into the other boy’s eyes with a question in his gaze; and gray met green. 

“Don’t go,” Harry spoke so softly and with a voice so full of sleep Draco had to really listen in order to hear him murmur an even softer, “please Draco,” with a waver in his tired voice. Draco gazed at him, almost unsure of how to answer him, ‘it wasn’t as if he could really go anywhere now was it?’ He thought only mildly sarcastically to himself, before he let himself consider what Harry was really asking for which was, ‘please don’t not touch me,’ or at least that was Draco’s take on the situation. “No,” Draco said with a little half-smile, “no, Potter, where would I go, especially after you’ve asked so nicely?” He finished before sliding down the bed onto his side and pulling Potter down to rest within the crook of his neck, fastening both arms securely around him and resting his cheek against his soft dark hair.

As the quiet settled around the two of them as they lay nestled against Potter’s sheets, Draco could feel the bond like never before. Every limb entwined, every sliver of skin exposed, and every part of him somehow linked to the brunette seemed to entice a current within him that funneled warmth and euphoria to the rest of his body. He seemed almost unable to keep his mewling sighs at bay as prickles of pleasure seemed to plague him, making him draw the golden skinned boy closer to him. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as Potter’s scent surrounded him filling his mind up with flashes of their mornings together. Images of limbs entwined, body heat and warm gusts of breath, flashes and touches of soft skin, deep sighs, hard edges, and bright green eyes imparted with questions.

Draco felt himself begin to blush and heat up but being so near Potter made it impossible to push the onslaught of imagery back where it belonged; in the deep down far away caverns of his soul. He also tried not to dwell too much on the fact that the other boy had spoken his actual name, had let it fall from his plump red gorgeous lips. He knew for Potter, that everything he was feeling, it was the bond, and not years of pent up feelings of fondness projected out as hatred because he was too afraid to admit to himself what the fondness truly meant. Therefore, Draco felt torn in many different directions; on one hand he wanted to give in to the bond and just let himself enjoy how good it felt to touch and be near the person he was bonded to, and on the other hand he didn’t want to set himself up for even more torment than he was already due when he eventually returned home. For all he knew, Potter could take this entire summer back to Gryffindor tower when they returned back to Hogwarts and everyone would know he was fucking gay as hell, and to top it all off, gay as hell for the supposed savior.

Before he could really let himself derail and go full on panic attack, the brunette in his arms shifted, nuzzling deeper into Draco’s neck, Potter took a very deep breath before eliciting a content sigh and twining his leg up with Draco’s. Draco let himself close his eyes and just take in the moment, he ran his hand up and down Potter’s shoulder softly relishing in listening to the other boy’s inhales and exhales, eventually falling asleep to the soft gusts of breath grazing his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a little in this chapter!! We're finally starting to get to some of the good stuff... things are about to lift off a little bit both in plot, and between our two favorite boys! <3 
> 
> Love, comments, feedback, kudos, likes & dislikes are all absolutely adored by me! Love you guys!! <3


	8. Chapter 7: Harry & Draco

_ Chapter Seven: Harry & Draco _

_ _

Harry lazily yawned and arched his back as he awoke the following morning, surprisingly unstartled by the intricate knot their extremities had formed. Harry had grown used to waking up like this, practically curled up like a cat against Malfoy’s body. What he wasn’t used to was falling asleep in the other boy’s arms, because that would mean that they both consciously made the decision to willingly touch each other for a prolonged period of time, and Harry still wasn’t sure he was ready to face what that could mean.

He felt Malfoy stir beside him, his arm draped across Harry’s side in a loose embrace. Harry stilled suddenly as the blonde slid his knee up ever so slightly and grazed the very prominent erection tenting Harry’s pajama bottoms. He took in a sharp breath, his face heating as he eyed Malfoy’s sleeping form willing him to stay asleep long enough to ease his way out of the other boy’s hold. This was their battle every single morning, they could never meet one another’s eyes, and though Harry tried to reason that it was only nature, and therefore, they really had nothing to be ashamed of he knew his rationale was mute, simply because nature wasn’t the only thing that made him hard in the morning time; it was Malfoy and all his smooth pale skin, hard lines, and warmth.

Harry let out an audible groan, running his hand through his hair, and then mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. His eyes darted back to Malfoy who was now peering up at him sleepily with those piercing gray eyes, the ones that held all the answers to his burning questions and teased him in the dreams that kept the terrors idle. Harry took a moment to notice that he had left the hand that he’d run through his hair in midair as he’d stopped to assess the blonde beside him. Harry looked over at his hand, and back at Malfoy before laughing softly and bringing his hand down to rest across his chest leaning up on his elbow to fully face the other boy who was looking at him with a dopey half-smile.

For a moment both boys just stared at one another; gray and green. Before Malfoy dared break the silence by sitting up on his own elbow, “quite a nightmare you had last night Potter, alright?” The blonde spoke softly, with a tint of humor in his voice to keep the mood light, but deep-down Harry could tell he was concerned, it wasn’t as if this were the first awful dream Malfoy had witnessed.

“Couldn’t have been worse than any of the others yeah?” Harry spoke as he rolled over onto his stomach, chin in his hands to hide what was left of his morning problem from the now very awake Malfoy.

“Potter,” Draco spoke softly, his gaze intense as it scanned over Harry’s features, “your screams shook the entire house, I’m shocked your aunt and uncle didn’t scramble in here ready to strangle you, or at the very least flee the house to protect themselves from whatever was murdering you.”

Harry shifted his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes and groaning to himself internally. “You don’t seem surprised,” Malfoy spoke inquisitively, tilting his head to the side, “happen often then?”

“You tell me,” Harry spoke with only a hint of crossness in his voice but daring to reallocate his gaze back over to Malfoy. Harry didn’t really talk to anyone about his dreams, not even Ron or Hermione. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of them, it was more that he didn’t know how to process them. He also knew that his friends would only worry, and they wouldn’t really be able to understand what it was like to relive his Godfather’s death every night, or Cedric’s death, or see inside Voldemort’s twisted mind. Harry didn’t have the energy to try and explain it to them, so he tended to avoid it, and he wondered if he was going to have to derive some way to change the course of this conversation with Malfoy because it seemed to be dangerously veering in that direction.

“Look, I don’t want to pry, it’s really none of my business anyways, but last night was not one of your ‘normal’ nightmares Potter,” Draco stated with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry sighed, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t aware how bad the dreams could be, he had woken himself up in the night before with his own screams or been shaken violently awake by Uncle Vernon with threats of real murder if he didn’t shut up. Which reminded him that he was probably in for a vehement lecture when they went downstairs if Malfoy was right about the screaming last night. As Harry’s mind began to turn inwardly on a downward spiral on the evening’s spectacle, Harry was hit with the recollection that Malfoy had nightmares too.

Harry had been woken up several times in the short amount of time they’d been bunking together with Malfoy’s sad whimpers as he tossed and turned on the three times to small cot they shared. But did Harry dare share his nightmares with Malfoy?

Harry still battled with the idea that this version of Malfoy, the one who seemed like a decent human being, the one who sometimes made him laugh, and the one who sometimes made him question everything he ever thought about the world was eventually going to curse him and admit that he’d been fooling him all along laughing as he flounced his posh arse all the way back to Voldemort so they could laugh together over how ridiculous Harry was.

Harry snapped his face back to stare at Malfoy fixedly, but was met with the same earnest gray eyes that had been gracing the blonde’s face since they stepped off the Hogwarts’s express. Harry let out a soft, audible sigh, “you get them to,” Harry spoke with a rasp in his voice that seemed to convey the frustrated conversation he’d been having with himself internally.

Both boys held the other’s gaze almost assessing each other before daring to speak, both being so very careful with their next chosen words, neither having the audacity to break the silence first, and neither risking the thought that the other may very well have the same fears and trepidations that they had themselves.

Malfoy mirrored Potter’s sigh from a few moments ago, running his own hand through his hair in a quiet frustration. “Yes, Potter, what an astute observation,” Malfoy spoke with a mild sneer from underneath the hand scrunching up his face without looking at Harry.

“Well, tell me, what has you tossing and turning at night? The idea that with a war going on there may not be enough people to sit around and rave on about how brilliant you are, or worse, the fact that your father won’t be able to buy your way out?” Harry returned channeling his own sneer, as he peered over at Malfoy wariness back full fledge.

“Shut the fuck up Potter, don’t presume to think you know anything about me, you don’t.” Malfoy spoke softly and without malice, his eyes were down cast and he had a look on his face that made him look so much younger than he was, and it yanked on the strings of Harry’s heart just a bit. Harry mused to himself that the Malfoy he was most familiar with would have told him to fuck off a long time ago, hell, the Malfoy that he was most familiar with wouldn’t dare touch Harry let alone comfort him after an awful dream. The way Malfoy was treating him, these were not changes that could be made in an instant, with the snap of a finger, and so it made Harry even more curious about the blonde who seemed to rile him up in more ways than one.

“I dream about Sirius,” Harry spoke faintly looking up and locking eyes with Malfoy’s intently and with purpose.

Malfoy gazed back at him eyes wide, “Sirius Black?”

Harry nodded once an unspoken answer to the other boy’s question, “he was my godfather, my only living family, and now he’s dead.”

*****

Draco stayed still, not wanting to alter Potter’s decision to open up to him about the terrible things that swallowed him up at night. He knew that it meant something that the brunette had chosen to speak instead of staying silent and leaving the unease between them.

Draco also knew about Sirius Black, of course he did, he was a relative of his mother’s family, and disowned or not, it was his duty as a well-bred Malfoy to know all the ancestors that made up his ancestral line. Draco also knew how he died; he knew who killed him. Draco had heard his Aunt Bellatrix boast the news to the Dark Lord when the death eaters had been summoned shortly after the events at the ministry has transpired. His aunt had been one of the few to receive praise from the Dark Lord instead of the torture he had watched his father endure over Voldemort’s disappointment.

What Draco did not know is that he was Harry Potter’s Godfather.

Draco was sure Potter could read all the stages of emotion as they transpired on his face, not being very well versed in hiding from Potter these days.

“He’s a relative of mine you know, Sirius Black.” Draco trailed off for a moment before continuing a little more timidly, “I know how he died, also a relative of mine, I… I, I’m sorry Potter.”

Draco sat up and ran a hand sheepishly over the back of his neck, avoiding the other boy’s eyes too afraid of what he might see reflected back at him there. However, before he could dwell within his own thoughts for too long, the brunette spoke up, “I knew you were related, funny, but you sort of remind me of him a bit.”

“Strange, I know,” he continued, “but there’s just something there, it’s kind of nice…” he trailed off again, cheeks reddening. “He was someone who was also caught up in family dynamics he couldn’t wield himself to, and he wanted an out, an escape, and he found it in the friendship he had with my dad.” Potter quickly cleared his throat ending that particular part of their conversation, not allowing Draco to speak on his commentary about his resemblance to his Godfather, and looked away before speaking again, but this time directed at the sheets of their cot. “What about you then, the dreams, I mean?”

Draco looked over at him, Potters confession had made him feel a little more brave than before, his revelation about his Godfather and their similarities made Draco feel as if he was seen by him, really seen, and speaking on impulse, high on the reality that Potter had trusted him first, he spoke.

“Voldemort.”

Potter’s eyes shot back up and met Draco’s intently, he could feel the brunette searching for something there, and Draco only hoped he could supply whatever it was that he needed. It was in that moment that Draco knew he and Potter were more alike than either of them could admit both to each other and to themselves. And even though that was true, the part about having trouble admitting it, that is, Draco knew he could feel safe sharing this with him.

*****

Harry sat up, cross-legged and fully faced the other boy, his heart beating madly. Perhaps, in the least likely of all places, Harry had found someone he could share this burden with. He urged Malfoy on with his eyes, not daring to speak in fear that it would break the spell and the blonde would fall silent. After all, Harry knew that either of them sharing this part of themselves with the other was risky business, and it meant mustering up a large amount of courage as well as, taking a leap of faith.

“That summer, that summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, my home was not the same,” Malfoy spoke his eyes fixated on the rumpled blankets strewn about on the bed. He hesitantly continued, “I’m used to going home and facing scrutiny, Malfoy’s must be perfect after all, so it’s never really been a warm welcome. But this last summer, it was hell Potter.”

Malfoy finally lifted his eyes to meet his, and Harry was overcome with the sincerity of Malfoy’s words. He could see the pure terror the other boy felt at recalling that summer, and he knew the terror, he had felt it himself when in the presence of Voldemort and it was horrific.

Not taking his eyes off of Harry’s, Malfoy continued, “he took up residence at the manor, and made himself at home. Each meal was concluded not with dessert, but with the torturing of some helpless muggle, or muggle-born. Sometimes the torturing took place because he needed something from them, some sort of information or token, but sometimes…sometimes, it was just because he could, because he took some sick pleasure in it.”

Malfoy’s face donned a twisted-up look of misery as the rest poured out of him, “there were a few times where I was forced to take part in the torture, the first time I tried to resist and my own father was made to cruccio me, and so I learned to keep my head down and hope to avoid being chosen, but ultimately I had to do awful things to people, people I didn’t even know just to amuse him. Even more so because he knew I took no pleasure from it; I loathed every second of my participation.”

Harry watched as Malfoy ran his hands over his face, and through his sleep-rumpled hair before he spoke again, softer this time, “that’s what I dream about, sometimes I’m forced to relive the things I’ve done, sometimes I’m forced to relive being tortured by my father, and sometimes my mind creates new and even more terrible things,” Harry watched as Malfoy trailed off, and looked at him eyes filled with anguish, unsure of how to continue.

Harry’s mind was reeling, never had he imagined that Voldemort would take up residence at the Malfoy’s, of course, it did make sense, it was probably full of old and dark magic, enough to keep him concealed while he continued to develop his plans to ruin humanity as they all knew it. Harry’s heart ached and he felt the ache reverberate throughout his entire body, he wasn’t sure if the bond was allowing him to feel the pain that Malfoy felt, or if he just genuinely empathize with the other boy, he also endured nightmares of Voldemort as well, after all. Maybe it was both, he knew his feelings about the blonde had begun to alter as of late, and he knew that Malfoy was different, as insane as it was to wrap his head around.

Harry was dazed by the revelation that he was now privy to the reason Malfoy was so different, he had seen things that most people would go an entire lifetime without witnessing, let alone be a part of. Harry knew that this linked them together, even Ron and Hermione had not witnessed Voldemort in the flesh, they’d not experienced the pure and utter terror of watching someone die, or be tortured at the hands of someone while knowing that there was absolutely nothing you could do, but Malfoy did. Malfoy knew and he was just as disgusted by it as Harry was, which is why Harry felt safe enough to comfort Malfoy in the only way he knew how.

“I dream about him too,” Harry stated calmly, but heart beating fast.

“I dream about the Tri-Wizard tournament, and watching Cedric die, and being tortured by him, when I’m not dreaming of Sirius, or being tortured by visions of his thoughts, I dream of that,” Harry finishes with a long exhale, as if he’d been holding his breath their entire conversation up until his own confession. Their eyes met again; gray and green and Harry knew something had shifted between the two of them, could feel it, and it made him bold.

“I’ve never really told anyone else about my nightmares, ‘Mione and Ron, they wouldn’t understand, and ‘Mione would just worry and try to get me to talk to Dumbledore or someone else about it. But it doesn’t feel right to talk about it, it doesn’t feel like anyone would understand, especially someone who hasn’t witnessed it.”

Harry watched as Draco nodded in agreement, in understanding, and Harry almost felt some of the burden he’d been feeling all year lift from his shoulders a little bit.

“I understand, Potter,” Draco confessed, “I haven’t talked to anyone about it either. Who would I even tell, my overzealous father, my dutiful mother, one of the several death-eaters inhabiting my home? No one would understand it, everyone I know, everyone I’ve grown up with, or in my family supports Voldemort in all his tyranny and they expect me to do the same. The truth is, that I knew this summer I was going to be forced to take the dark mark by my father, and I was horrified.”

Malfoy paused a second before continuing, and Harry didn’t dare speak, he knew Malfoy was on the brink of something, a realization, a confession, Harry didn’t know but he wasn’t going to stand in his way.

“Does it make me a terrible person to be glad that I’m bonded to you, because it means that I’m safe from that fate for just a while longer?”

Draco spoke it so earnestly, in his usual way, in the way that Harry was surprised he was growing used to, in the way that Harry had grown particularly fond of, and in a way that made his response come so easily to his lips.

“Of course not, if this, if I can be some of the reason you don’t have to become a death eater then I’m glad this happened. It doesn’t matter how shitty you’ve been in the past, and it sounds like you’ve been more than punished for how awful you’ve been. We’re children if you think about it, these are supposed to be our prime years spent figuring out who we are, who we want to be. We aren’t meant to spend them fighting a war against a dictator, yet, here we are.”

“You’re right, Potter, we’ve had to grow-up quickly. But I’m still sorry for the prick I was to you, to everyone really.”

And he said it so gravely, and so heartfelt that Harry could do nothing but sincerely accept his apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? They still have a little ways to go but they're definitely being nudged in the right direction! 
> 
> There are definitely a couple of 'plot twists' on the way in the next two chapters, this little heart to heart has definitely helped pave the way! :) 
> 
> Love all your comments so much! <3


	9. Chapter 8: Draco

_ Chapter 8: Draco _

_ _

Draco had no idea how much time had passed between waking up with a very warm Harry Potter nudged into his side and their very abrupt and honest heart to heart, but he feels as though they’re late to breakfast when they trudge down the stairs a little while later.

Draco knows that something has shifted between the two of them, he can feel it, and he begins to let his heart dare to dream a little if only for just a continued friendship with Potter. He knows that he could never let his heart hope for anything further, Potter was straight after all, and friendship was more than enough, and truly all his eleven-year-old self ever wanted anyways. Although, his eleven-year-old self didn’t know he was gay at the time, he ruminated to himself only slightly sarcastically.

Draco was yanked from his inner musings, however, when Potter’s very red faced uncle dragged the brunette into the kitchen by the collar of his shirt and dropped him into one of the kitchen chairs, faced opposite his very obese cousin Dudley, who had a smirk so solid in place it could almost pass for one of a Malfoy.

Draco stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes wide, as Potter’s uncle started into him, while his very stoic and solid faced aunt teetered on the edge of approval and disapproval in regard to her husband’s actions.

“Why in God’s name did I hear screaming from your room last night, I thought we nipped this in the bud, boy!” Potter’s uncle practically spat at him fuming, “I can think of a few reasons he was screaming,” Dudley spoke sarcastically with an even larger smirk in Draco’s direction.

“Oh, do shut up ‘duddykins’!” Potter spat back at his cousin with a glare, only just finishing the remark before a smack reverberated throughout the room, delivered by his uncle. Draco lifted his hand to his cheek at the same time as Potter, feeling the sting throb over his own skin. In that moment Draco felt as if he’d been apparated back home to the manor, and he’d made a snide remark to his own father, only to be met with an open hand to the mouth. Which is why Draco was unsure if he actually felt the smack due to the bond, or because he was so familiar with the sound, he associated it with the feeling.

The fact that Draco had just watched someone be physically abused over something they couldn’t control infuriated him, and it was in that moment he thought of Hermione Granger and all the pain he had probably personally caused her over something she had no control over, he thought of all the Hermione Grangers’ he had personally caused pain to and was hit with a wave of immense guilt.

He knew he was partially triggered when seeing Potter harmed because of his unrequited feelings towards the honey-skinned, green-eyed, raven-haired boy, but he also knew it was because he was reminded of himself in that moment and all the times he wished he’d had someone there to take up for him; all the times he’d wished his mother would take up for him.

Draco didn’t think, he didn’t think, he lunged at Potter’s fat uncle, and without a second thought decked him square in the face. Potter’s aunt stood staring, mouth agape a silent shriek unable to escape, hands trembling, not even daring to speak or go to her husband.

Then Draco turned on Potter’s cousin, “you’ve made it clear you’re afraid of gays, all your snide little remarks every morning as we’re making your breakfast, keep it up and people are going to start to think you’ve got something to hide,” Draco said with his own signature smirk, “oh, and trust me if I were the reason your cousin was screaming in the middle of the night you’d know,” he finished with a wink, his biting sarcasm on full force.

Boldly, as if it were anyone else, and not Potter, he turned to the brunette and with a nod of his head towards the front door stated, “we should go, yeah?”

All Potter could do was grace Draco with that half-smile he was sure the other boy reserved just for him, and nod before getting up, walking around his dumbfounded uncle and following Draco out the front door.

The two boys walked in silence for a few beats before Potter turned to him, putting his arm out to grasp Draco by the shoulder, heat pulsating where he touched him, and turn him to face him head on.

“That was brilliant Malfoy,” Potter said almost as dumbstruck as all the Dursley’s had been, eyes wide, hand still resting on his shoulder making the heat extend throughout his chest, and the prickle begin to perk up.

Potter’s praise, wonder, and touch combined with the prickle of the bond had Draco feeling dizzy, but in all the best ways. All he could do was smile widely at the other boy, “It was nothing Potter, the lot of pricks deserved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you had been waiting for a little more interaction between Draco, and the Dursley's so here it is! I hope you enjoyed. I'm also sorry to leave you like this! I have to work the next 2 days, and therefore won't be as diligent in my updates! I will have a few more chapters up by Wednesday or Thursday! 
> 
> The next chapter is BIG..at least in my opinion, so I hope this knowledge will you keep excited for what's to come! 
> 
> All of your comments have kept me going, I have been reading and editing and adding all weekend which makes me excited to finish this story for you guys! <3 
> 
> Love you all so much, let me know what you think! <3 :)


	10. Chapter 9: Harry & Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely some strong bigoted, vulgar, harsh homophobic language in this chapter! Obviously, not from either Harry or Draco but I wanted to warn you all the same!

_ Chapter 9: Harry & Draco _

After the incident where Draco had punched his uncle in the face and told his cousin to get bent, the two boys had spent less of their outside time locked away in their own heads, and more time actually talking to one another. Harry had to admit that while he told himself it was because that morning actually made Malfoy seem more human, it was also because of the heart to heart the two boys had shared prior to descending the stairs into their unyielded fate.

Harry admitted to himself that it was not only nice to view Malfoy as actually human, but also to have someone he felt he could completely be himself around. That wasn’t to say he couldn’t fully be himself around Ron and Hermione, it was just that there were things about him that they could never truly understand, at least not in the way Malfoy could. He found that he clung less and less to the letters received from his two friends that summer, and instead hung on every word, every exchange, and every glace from the blonde boy. Although, Harry knew he couldn’t dodge his friends forever, not that he was dodging them per say, it’s just he knew in his heart that he wasn’t ready to share his reformed views on Malfoy with them yet. Partly because he was hesitant about how they’d both react, and partly because he wasn’t sure he knew how to classify them himself. How did he feel about Malfoy?

He was yanked from his thoughts by soft pale skin grazing his arm, the prickle of the bond coming to life at the other boy’s touch. Both boys had been lazily lounging in the grass hidden away in one of Harry’s secret spots, spending their time staring up at the clouds, chatting about nothing here and there.

“What are you thinking about Potter,” Draco asked, turning over onto his side to face Harry and grace him with his gray eyes.

Harry’s eyes darted down to the sliver of fair skin on Malfoy’s hip that had been revealed in the process, and then quickly shot his eyes back up to the other boy’s, desperately hoping to avoid a blush, but feeling his face heat anyways. His body always seemed traitorous when it came to Malfoy, and he was only just able to think of a quick lie in answer of the other boy’s question. Bravely, he mirrored Malfoy and turned on his side, peering up and meeting his gaze, “I was just thinking about my birthday, it’s exactly a week from today.”

“Yeah?” Harry watched as Malfoy’s lips inched up into an earnest half-smile and quirked his head in interest, as if Harry’s birthday was particularly interesting.

“Yeah,” Harry gave a slight nod in response, “not like it’s anything important though, never has been.”

“Oh, come on now Potter, that can’t be true. I can’t imagine Granger or Weasley not making a fuss over golden boy’s birthday,” Malfoy retorted with a voice of fond jest.

Harry let out a short laugh, “well, ‘Mione for sure, but Ron can hardly remember his own birthday. In fact, I’m sure he only remembers to send anything because she reminds him. No, it’s not them, it’s just spending it here.”

“Of course, it is, who would want to spend their sixteenth birthday with such charming muggles,” Malfoy nudged Harry’s elbow with his own, a grin gracing his face full force. Harry couldn’t help but let out a laugh and grin back at him. Feeling unsure if he would ever get used to the way Malfoy’s face looked lit up with a smile, and how it seemed to make his stomach twist in a way that made him want to elicit that same smile over and over again.

“You’re right I’ve been so lucky to get to spend the previous fifteen birthdays alone, locked in my cupboard or up in my room. If I was lucky, I’d at least get ignored and not have to get screamed at for something stupid.” Harry spoke without malice, only minor sarcasm. Yet, when he met Malfoy’s eyes again, they were filled with something Harry couldn’t place.

“Well Potter, again, you’re in luck. Fancy spending your birthday with me back at the shops, maybe we could go to the theatre again, yeah?” Malfoy asked him with a face so soft and bright that all Harry could do was smile in response, and he realized that he was finding it incredibly difficult to keep himself from reaching a hand out to trail his fingertips down the softness of the other boys cheek, and then promptly felt his face begin to heat as his eyes were filled up with stormy gray.

“Yeah, Malfoy, I could think of a few worse people to spend a birthday with.”

*****

Draco knew he was getting in way too deep in regard to his forlorn unrequited feelings towards Potter. He knew he had let his heart hope too much, and once given an inch, his heart dove for a mile. He was letting his gaze, his hands, and his thoughts linger much too long on green eyes, soft skin, and unreciprocated feelings. He wasn’t sure if the bond was making it harder on him, after all, he had lived with these feelings for quite some time now, albeit, unhealthily but he had still lived with them and never felt this out of control. There were so many moments he had to control his hands to keep from reaching out, touching, grazing that bronze skin, and it was so taxing to talk himself out of it that he had reasoned aggressively that it had to be the bond, if only for his own sanity.

Draco shifted on his back and craned his neck back up to look up as dusk began to adorn the sky with soft hues of pink, but a suggestion of rain added in hues of dark blue. He shifted his thoughts back to Potter’s birthday, next week, of course he knew he was going to agonize over it. He could only imagine the kind of birthday’s Potter had endured growing up here, in this hell hole of a place. He wanted to at the very least get Potter something special, something that would maybe solidify their friendship, something that would maybe solidify the other boy’s trust in him. Afterall, after Potter’s birthday they’d only have one more month, four weeks, thirty days, until they returned to Hogwarts, but Draco didn’t want to think about that yet.

He squeezed his eyes closed in an effort to clear his mind, but promptly snapped them open as he heard a loud, “HEY!” yelled out from a short distance away, he audibly groaned and heard Potter do the same from beside him, they both knew who that cutting voice belonged to.

Both boys sat up to peer out into the direction the voice had come from and were met with the sight of three burly boys striding towards them sneers gracing their faces.

“Hey, queers!” Dudley yelled, laughing and nudging the other two boys as they laughed along beside him. Draco and Harry remained silent, but Draco could feel the anger and hatred Potter felt for his cousin coming off him in waves from beside him.

The two boys watched mutely as Dudley nodded at his two cronies, and before Draco could think about it or react, one of the hefty boys had hoisted him up by his biceps yanking his arms behind his back and keeping him in place with his back pressed against the foreign boy’s chest. By the time Draco could recover, his eyes locked with Potter’s who seemed to be in the same position as him struggling against his assailant.

“Time to find out if this little ‘bond’ I’ve overheard mum and dad talking about is for real,” Dudley spoke with a smirk. “I heard them say it could be real painful for you to be separated from each other, let’s find out shall we?” He finished with a nod; voice filled with malice, sneer full force.

The nod seemed to be the indicator for Dudley’s mates to indeed test it out, as they began dragging the two boys further and further away from one another. They’d only made it a few steps before Draco began to feel the dull ache bloom deep within his gut and take hold, he knew they weren’t going to make it far before it got worse. Draco tried to fight, to struggle free of the minion’s hold on him, but his grip was firm, and he was so much wider and taller than Draco.

The effort to escape only seemed to slow the toady down, but as the gap between himself and Potter grew the ache became more sharp. A few more feet and Draco had doubled over; he would have fallen to his knees if the prick holding him hostage didn’t have such a firm grip, holding him upright. Draco was beginning to panic, he couldn’t break free, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them passed out from the pain, except this time they wouldn’t be waking up in the hospital wing.

He could feel the bond thrumming under his skin, he couldn’t see Potter, he could only hear Dudley’s laughter growing distinctly louder, then suddenly he heard Potter let out scream of agony, and his panic began to intensify. His brain shut off, and Draco wasn’t sure if he was moving solely based on the bond’s instinct, or his heart’s instinct, but he reasoned that in that moment it didn’t matter; Potter needed him, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Without thinking he threw his whole body back against the dimwitted moron detaining him and was able to twist himself free of his hold. The bulging boy attempted to yank him back by the wrist, but Draco promptly turned and kicked him in the bollocks before stumbling forward again in search of Potter, trying not to think about the burning pain scorching underneath his skin. He surged forward, and within a few steps the brunette came into view along with his repulsive cousin. Without thinking Draco took out his wand, he knew he wasn’t allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, and especially not in front of a bunch of muggles, but he mused that they probably didn’t know that.

Dudley was talking to Potter, what he was saying Draco didn’t know, he was focused solely on the imbecile holding him hostage. Dudley didn’t even pay Draco any mind until he was directly behind the pair, eyes darting up to focus in on Draco’s wand extended out in front of him.

“Ha! You can’t fool me slag, I know you’re not allowed to use that thing outside of school,” Dudley spat at Draco with a nod towards his wand. “This is what you get for calling me a fag the other day, fuck you, you fucking queers,” he spat more venomously this time.

Draco looked up at the sky, only briefly distracted by the first drops of rain musing only for a moment that he had predicted this earlier, the rain that is, before turning back to Dudley. From the corner of his eye he could spot that Potter was trying to use his cousin’s brief distraction to his advantage, so without thinking he put his wand away, and watched as Dudley’s face turned smug as if he had won. “I don’t need anything other than my fist to put you in your place, just ask your pathetic father, I’m sure he remembers,” Draco spat with a side glance towards Potter, trying to distract Dudley for long enough.

Though, within seconds Potter had twisted himself somewhat free, and Draco jumped into action Dudley forgotten as he watched Potter try and twist his arm free, yanking Dudley’s cohort by the front of his shirt, he put his right-hook to good use for the second time that summer and decked him square in the face. Before he had time to process the course of events, Potter had him by the wrist and was dragging him away from the three boys as it began to rain is torrents.

The two boys began to sprint trying to put as much space between themselves and Dudley’s fat arse as they could, as well as, find shelter from the storm. Draco was trying not to think about the ache he still felt in his abdomen though it wasn’t nearly as strong as it had been before their escape, he idly wondered if Potter was feeling it too. The boys surged forward with new fervor as they spotted a tunnel ahead, Potter was back to yanking his wrist to urge him forward.

When they reached their dry solace, Draco braced himself on the wall of the tunnel in attempt to catch his breath, Potter beside him. They were both breathing heavily, out of breath from the exertion of the run and the adrenaline of what they’d endured. Draco extended his arms out in front of him, bracing himself more firmly on the wall his head resting on his shoulder as he peered over at Potter for the first time. He watched as Potter’s eyes traveled the length of his body, and met Draco’s eyes, cheeks flushing red with the realization he’d been caught. Draco tried not to read into it, remembering the lecture he’d given himself earlier lounging in the grass, before fat and stupid Dudley had ruined it all.

“All right Potter,” Draco asked, daring to break the silence first.

Potter didn’t answer, he turned, leaning his back against the tunnel wall, wrapping his arms around his stomach and Draco instantly understood.

“Me too,” he spoke earnestly, wishing the other boy would meet his eyes again.

Quiet filled the space between them for a few moments, Draco willing Potter to speak with his entire being, not knowing what to say himself.

“Remember what Dumbledore said that day, in the hospital wing before we left on the Hogwarts Express,” Potter spoke, still not looking at him, though if he had he would have seen the puzzled expression that graced his features, because Draco reasoned to himself that Dumbledore had said many things that day in the hospital wing, and why couldn’t Potter be a little more specific?

Draco was pulled from his thoughts, however, when Potter finally looked at him, his wide eyes fiercely green, “about the bond, I mean.”

Realization dawned on Draco then, his face alight with it, “you mean about touching,” he spoke softly, timidly putting the words into the space between them. Potter nodded, urging Draco on.

Never afraid of a challenge, but more importantly, never willing to pass up one of the opportunities to be near the other boy in these small ways, Draco extended his hand out to Potter, as he had done on their first night holed up in Potter’s room, as he had done in the hospital wing at Hogwarts just one month ago, and as he had done that day in Madam Malkins shop all those years ago.

Potter, without hesitation grasped Draco’s hand firmly in his own. They could both instantly feel the prickle of the bond thrumming beneath their palms, their fingertips, “It’s not enough,” Potter timidly spoke, and gray met green.

Draco knew that Potter was right, it had only lessoned the pain to a dull ache but had not subsided it completely, they needed more contact. Before Draco could act on Potter’s words, he was caught off guard when the brunette dropped his hand, and pulled Draco by the sleeve of his shirt, wrapping him in his arms. Draco almost hesitantly snaked his own arms around Potter’s neck but giving in and pressing his body flush against the other boy’s as the bond prickled and thrummed through his blood stream it seemed, dulling the ache completely, leaving trails of pleasure in its wake.

Both boys’ let out audible sighs, clinging to each other in the empty tunnel, as the rain poured down around them.

Draco startled a little when Potter took it upon himself to bury his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, appearing to be almost breathing him in, and fuck if it wasn’t twisting up his insides again. Although, this twisting was due entirely to his own fond forlorn feelings for the brunette and he knew he couldn’t place the blame on the bond entirely.

He could feel his body begin to shake losing his resolve to hold back, every fiber of his being scorching where their bodies pressed together with a deep longing for more. Draco was almost positive that Potter’s reaction was due to the bond wholly, and Draco would be damned if he would get to be the only one to make a decision that could be blamed on the bond entirely when they both snapped out of it.

On impulse, purely on the impulse of knowing that soon they would be back at school, the bond dissipated, and returned to normalcy, a normalcy that pitted the two boys as enemies and most definitely not lovers, Draco acted.

Slowly, and with purpose, because if Draco was going to take a leap of faith and give into his heart’s desires he wasn’t going to rush, slowly, so slowly, he pushed his fingers up through Potter’s damp hair. Again, Draco was startled a bit when Potter didn’t immediately flinch away screaming at him for having the audacity to think that Potter could ever want to be touched by someone like him.

But no, instead, the brunette let out a barely audible groan into Draco’s neck, eliciting goose bumps to break out and scatter all over his pale skin, and Potter leaned into the ministrations of his hands, astonishing the blonde even more.

Draco barely held back a groan of his own as Potter’s hands clenched onto his shirt bunching up the fabric that clung to his back and used it as leverage to bring their bodies even closer together, if that were even possible, as they seemed to already be fused together.

Quickly putting pieces together in his mind, Draco reasoned with himself that if he took the biggest leap of faith there was, if he dared open up his heart to horrible rejection, there was still time to rectify the situation before they returned to school. And who would Potter possibly tell? He would probably be too embarrassed, especially with the fact that it was Draco, and wouldn’t ever tell a soul that, that… Draco’s train of thought was jilted as he felt the softness of Potter’s lips ghost over the skin of his neck and Draco involuntarily let out a soft whimper of a sound and responded without a second thought.

Draco’s fingers curled experimentally in the brunette’s hair, Potter answered by tugging Draco in closer, fists still clenched in his shirt. Again, slowly, because Draco was not rushing this, he wanted to be able to commit every single second of these moments to memory especially if that was all he was going to have moving forward.

Slowly, he slid one hand from the brunette’s hair, and down to rest on his back pulling him in closer before using the hand fisted in raven locks as leverage to tug him from his safe haven tucked away in the crook of Draco’s neck and forced green to meet gray. The tunnel went stark silent. All he could hear was the ragged breath being pulled from both of them, feeling it fill the space around them, not even the thundering rain could be heard in Draco’s mind. On pure feeling and instinct, he surged forward brushing his lips against Potter’s before slowly pulling away eyes still closed, nervous as to what he would find written on the other boy’s face should their eyes meet again.

However, before Draco could fill himself with enough courage to pry his eyes open Potter had slid his own hand up into Draco’s hair and was urging him back, and this time the meeting of their lips was anything but a mere brush. Their lips met with a fierce intensity, as if every fleeting touch, every long gaze, every unsaid word, and every feeling they’d had from the bond, and in Draco’s case from years of angry and unrequited love came gushing out in waves and was poured into their kiss.

Potter had moved both hands to Draco’s face and was holding him, cradling his face between his palms as if his life depended on it, kissing him as if he were air and he need Draco’s lips purely for survival. Draco dragged his hands down Potter’s body, pulling him into his own body, craving his touch, but soon discovering it was more useful to push the brunette back, towards the wall of their tunnel, pressing him into it, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth as his back hit the wall.

Potter was right there with Draco the entire time, he met his level of passion touch for touch, groan for sigh, and with the same sense of urgency. Draco couldn’t let himself snap out of it, couldn’t allow himself to let go of the moment, he’d rather die there than be yanked from the fantasy; there was no way that this could truly be happening.

After what felt like hours of the two boys getting lost in each other, Potter pulled back, eyes glazed over, lips red and so full, and cheeks flushed. Draco bit his bottom lip as he gazed down at the other boy, nervous, afraid to speak in fear that it would shatter everything.

Potter graced him with a signature half-smile as green met gray again, and Draco almost signed in relief. Potter’s hands skirted down to rest on Draco’s hips as Draco braced his hands against the wall on either side of Potter’s head, still too nervous to speak but he knew his face was giving away how happy he felt and with that he could feel the red blush begin to creep over his cheeks and he let his head hang down between his shoulders too self-conscious to continue to meet the other boy’s eyes.

“I’m not sure that’s what Dumbledore meant when he suggested touching,” Potter spoke a tint of breathy sarcasm in his voice that had Draco’s head shooting back up to look at him again.

Draco managed a snigger of laughter, but his heart was clenched tight he knew Potter’s tone and the fact that he was still touching him all boded well, but for all he knew it could be the bond thrumming through them that urged Potter to touch him, and it all seemed too good to be true. 

“No, Potter, I don’t think it was,” Draco retorted meeting Potter’s eyes with a grin, daring to admonish his true feelings for the brunette.

Potter gazed up at him, his eyes searching, his mouth grinning back at Draco for a long moment before his eyes darted to look over out at the exit of their tunnel. “Stopped raining,” the brunette spoke with a nod towards where his eyes had traveled. Draco glanced, without moving from his spot bracketing Potter into the wall, and nodded in response, “I hadn’t noticed,” he stated granting Potter his full attention his eyes conveying something like, ‘I hadn’t noticed I’d been too preoccupied with your mouth, Potter.’

He watched as Potter’s cheeks flushed and knew the other boy had got the sentiment. “It’s getting dark, we better head back, if we’re lucky we can sneak upstairs without anyone taking notice, unless Dudley’s opened his fat mouth to my aunt and uncle.”

Draco noticed that as he spoke, Potter gave him his full attention, hands steady in place on his hips, it gave him a little confidence that perhaps, even though it seemed Potter had no intention of talking about what had transpired between them, that he didn’t seem to be angry about it.

Draco only nodded his head in response, a last and longing glance down to Potter’s lips before he began to push off from the wall in resolve to head back to Privet Drive. But before he got very far Potter pulled him back, Draco was just able to brace himself back on the wall and meet Potter’s lips in a scorching kiss. He knew Potter was trying to tell him something, pour his feelings into the kiss, but it was all too much for Draco, and so when the brunette pulled away smile plastered across his lips, Draco was too fond to do anything but return the smile and follow Potter as they exited their tunnel and headed back to the Dursley’s.

Draco’s mind was immersed in confusion over what Potter meant, what was he saying, how did he feel, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely, a lot going on in this chapter! Dying to know what you all think! I feel like it's been ages since I've updated though its only been a few days! <3


	11. Chapter 10: Harry

_ Chapter 10: Harry _

_ _

Harry’s mind was reeling as he paced back and forth in the tiny space of the room he now shared with Malfoy, he wasn’t sure he could even really think about it as just his room anymore. The familiar ache of the bond had started to take form twisting his insides, creating a dull ache. Malfoy had only been in the shower for maybe ten minutes and he was already beginning to feel weak from the blooming pain. Though to be fair, Harry had taken the first shower, and had been hoping to keep the pain mildly at bay with at least a small touch from the other boy, anything to avoid what he was feeling now but Draco had hurried into the shower without a second glance or spoken word to harry.

To be fair, the growing pain boiling in his gut was the least of what had Harry’s mind a flutter. Harry knew he was still reeling from the kiss, ughh no, the full-on snogging session they’d shared after breaking free from his idiotic cousin and his band of pricks. Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

When the two boys had finally come up for air, that was when Harry had been hit full force with the realization of his feelings for the blonde git. All those feelings he had shoved deeper, willing himself to save for another day, another time, but not willing to face head on in the moment had come breaking to the surface like they’d been drowning and needed to suck in as much air as possible.

Harry knew he couldn’t hide from them, and he certainly couldn’t hide them from Malfoy, oh for fucks sake, _Draco, Draco_, after snogging the life out of him surely it would only be standard to start on a first name basis. Harry dragged his hand roughly through his already untidy hair and huffed out a ragged breath.

It wasn’t as if he were unhappy about his new realization of fond feelings for Draco, it’s just, he didn’t know what that meant about himself. Was he gay? _Was he?_It’s not like he’d really had much time to consider, his interactions with girls were already limited, let alone his experience with blokes. However, if his ‘interaction’ with Draco had been anything to go on he already knew he ranked it higher than anything he’d experienced thus far.

Suddenly, he didn’t care what it meant, not really, he knew he’d have to sort it out for himself later, but why should he have to do it now? Why couldn’t he just bask in the afterglow of everything? He liked Draco, he liked him a lot, he liked that he could be himself around the other boy, he made him laugh, he made him feel content with just being himself. He also liked that he got to see the real Draco, the one who didn’t pose so much importance on appearing posh and angry all the time. It also didn’t hurt that the blonde was incredibly fit, and witty, and sincere, and Harry was so very fond of him, he knew he was in over his head in terms of his feelings, so much of what he was feeling for the other boy was new. He didn’t know how to process it all, but what he did know was that he wasn’t going to rob himself of feeling those things, he still had some time and hadn’t he and Draco committed at the beginning of the summer to just feel how they’d wanted to feel before they had to return to the normalcy of being so brooding all the time?

Harry was yanked from the inner dialogue he’d been having with himself when the pain nestled in his gut became sharper. He knew Draco must have been feeling it too, so why wasn’t he here? For the first time since his musings had started, he began to second guess how the other boy might feel about him, what if for Draco it was just the bond? What if the bond drove his actions, and Harry was overthinking the small touches, the midnight confessions, the startling action to stand up for Harry to his entire family? He couldn’t be overthinking it, could he? Harry thumped himself down on the edge of the bed he shared with Draco, resting his elbows on his knees he slumped his head in his hands.

“Hey,” Harry almost didn’t hear him say it, it was so timid and faint, but Harry had heard it and turned to face the blonde, unsure if he was ready for what he’d find hidden in the other boy’s face.

“I’m sorry, I know I took too long, I…” Draco trailed off, but Harry knew what he meant. He gazed into the other boy’s eyes so full, so earnest, and Harry was struck once again by just how fond he’d grown of Draco, and he couldn’t stop himself.

In two short strides he crossed the room, and pulled the blonde into his arms, and down to his lips to meet in a burning kiss. Draco’s lack of hesitation was all Harry needed to know that it wasn’t the bond, couldn’t be the bond. Sure, they were in pain from the short separation, but they weren’t doubled over, they could still speak. If it had only been the bond surely there would have been a slight hesitation on Draco’s part, surely, they didn’t need to breath each other in like this to ease the pain of the bond. Yet, here they were molding together as if their lives depended on it, lips biting, breath heavy, hands searching.

Draco broke away first, out of breath, he rested his forehead against Harry’s, eyes closed, hands cradling his face. He mused that the pain had fully dissipated, but the prickle of pleasure the bond also elicited had lit his skin on fire.

Harry was lost in the moment, he’d never felt so taken, so raw, so overcome in his life. He was a teenage boy, he knew his hormones should be off the charts all the time, but the truth was that they just weren’t, at least, not until now. He felt like Draco had woken something up inside him, something he hadn’t known to exist, and all he knew for sure was that he didn’t want it to go anywhere; he didn’t want Draco to go anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am off the next few days! Yay! So I'll definitely be editing and therefore posting much more often! 
> 
> I love all the comments, and I love you all so much! <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 11: Draco

_ Chapter 11: Draco  _

Since getting caught up in their tunnel, fleeing blinded hatred and inundations of rain Draco mused that he and Harry hadn’t really spoken about the change in their relationship. He could feel the other boy’s warmth blanketing his skin pressed up against him lost in sleep, body twisted around him like a vine, not that Draco minded one bit. He found himself lost in these thoughts early in the morning, when Harry was still lost to the world and not taking up all the space in his mind yet, at least the awake Harry wasn’t.

It was in these moments Draco battled with himself about the fact that everything and nothing seemed to be different between the two of them. They touched more, both innocently and deviously, but never spoke about it. The most confusing part about it all was that while they never spoke about what was happening between them, they seemed to divulge more and more of their inner selves, things Draco was willing to bet that Harry had never spoken aloud, not even to himself. Whether it was the bond, their overwhelming hormones, their complete lack of self-control, their undeniable fondness for one another, or an alarming combination of all of the above Draco couldn’t be sure.

What he did know for sure was that two nights ago, just one night after the tunnel, Potter had, secured him against the mattress in quite a compromising position, and just when Draco thought he was surly going to lose his mind from all the friction, Potter had pulled away from his lips, panting deliciously out of breath against Draco’s swollen lips and whispered almost pleadingly, a desperate rasp to his voice, “please, call me Harry, Draco.”

Harry’d gazed down at him with eyes so bright, a flush spread over his cheeks, and Draco had known then and there that he was in love with Harry Potter. Sure, he’d fancied him for a long time, even fantasized about him, but he had never been hit full force with just how deep and fond his feelings had been until that moment; like a blow to the head from a bludger. And he’d made sure to address the brunette as Harry as often as possible, especially when he found himself beneath all that warm bronze skin.

Of course, Draco had agonized over it in every spare moment he’d had from then on. In truth, he had no real idea how the other boy felt about him in return. Sure, Harry was affectionate, he wasn’t shy about touching Draco innocently, or brazenly. He also wasn’t shy about opening up to Draco, not anymore, but what did it mean? It was driving Draco absolutely mad, and to top it all off Harry’s birthday was tomorrow.

Draco had spent many moments, as many moments as Harry would spare him thinking about what to get the other boy for his birthday. He wanted to make Harry feel special, he knew their time was growing more succinct and neither boy knew what was going to happen when the summer ended. No matter what happened when they returned to school in a few short weeks, Draco wanted them to have this, he needed this.

However, when Draco had finally determined the perfect gift, he knew he’d never be able to get it for Harry in time. He’d only be able to acquire the something he wanted for the brunette in Diagon Alley, or at the very least a wizarding shop, no muggle shop would carry this particular something. Draco knew he would have to settle and wait to pick it up when they ventured out to pick up their school supplies. He would have to settle for giving Harry a special day, and a belated gift, not that he thought Harry would truly mind, he wasn’t someone to care about gifts, he was someone to live in the moment which was one of things Draco genuinely admired about the other boy.

Before he could continue to dwell on his disappointment for much longer, he felt the warm skin pressed against him begin to shift and knew Harry was waking up. Harry let out a soft groan and buried himself into the crook of Draco’s neck, and the blonde smiled to himself, wondering how they had grown so comfortable with one another, how had they gotten here, how did Draco deserve this? He knew he was becoming addicted and spoiled, and it was only going to make the end of summer that much more agonizing.

He was pulled from his inevitable downward spiral yet again, when he felt the soft familiar graze of lips against his throat. That’s just how it was though, Harry was always saving him, always pulling him back when he got too lost and who was Draco to stop him from doing what he did best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of sweet chapters where both boys over analyze every thing, which is honestly something they're both very adept at! <3 
> 
> Of course, we all know they're going to have to face themselves and each other soon enough!


	13. Chapter 12: Harry

_ Chapter 12: Harry _

_ _

True to his word, Draco had yanked Harry out of bed the following morning and dragged him into town in celebration of his birthday. Although, to be fair, he hadn’t yanked him out of bed until he had been well and properly snogged ‘good morning.’

Harry didn’t let himself think about how quickly that moment they’d shared in their tunnel had altered their relationship. He only wanted to bask in it, if he thought about it for too long, he would start to question, and over think, and brood. That wouldn’t do as he and Draco had a pact that strictly prohibited brooding until summer was over.

Harry didn’t have it in him to brood over someone who was making such a big deal over his birthday, or over someone who was as particularly apt at kissing as Draco was. He knew what he felt for the blonde was real, he knew it was strong, he knew it went far beyond what the bond generated between the two of them, he just wasn’t keen to face it yet, and if he was being honest with himself he hadn’t been keen to face it all summer and summer was dwindling.

Harry was pulled back to reality as Draco steered the two of them towards the theatre a small grin plastered across his face. It was the kind of smile that filled Draco’s face even though Harry knew he was trying his hardest to conceal it from him. Harry didn’t mind, he’d let Draco pretend but they both knew they couldn’t hide from each other; not anymore.

Gray eyes so earnest and soft peered up at him as they reached the front of the ticket counter, “you choose, it’s your birthday,” Draco spoke a side glance towards the window.

In reality, Harry did not care in the slightest what film they saw. He was merely hoping for two seats near the back of the theatre, no intention of giving the film his full attention. How could he with the long sharp lines and angles that made up Draco, Harry was growing more and more sure that the blonde would be the death of him, his attention was well and truly shot; consumed with gray eyes and pale smooth skin.

Nevertheless, he chose a film, and to Draco’s delight he let the blonde pay, ‘It’s your birthday prat,’ he’d said for the thousandth time that day, and not wanting to do anything that might alter the curve of the other boy’s lips he’d sheepishly conceded. However, lucky for him, the theatre was mostly empty as he had suspected and he led Draco to the back of the theatre eyes watching Draco intently, amused by the blonde’s keen interest as his eyes raked over the film immersed in the people that flicked across the screen. Harry almost didn’t want to distract him, he was almost content to just watch him enjoy the movie, but it was his birthday after all.

That was the last wicked thought he had to himself before he slid his hand over the blonde’s thigh to pull his attention over to him. Doing his very best to make his intentions clear with his eyes. He watched as the blonde glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a signature half-smile in place. Draco dropped his hand down to cover the hand that Harry’d been steadily inching up his thigh and continued to give the film his full attention.

This was something he’d discovered over the last few days that he really liked about Draco; he always kept him on his toes. And while Harry was pretty sure he knew the other boy in ways no one else did, he also knew he had so much more to learn and he was so tightly coiled around the blonde’s finger all he wanted to do was learn; in every single way.

Harry quirked up his lips in his own half-smile the one that seemed to be reserved entirely for Draco, and feigned interest in a plot that he had already missed too much of. He could feel the prickle of the bond where their hands were joined and took a deep breath to steady himself. He relaxed his hand against Draco’s, so their fingertips were pressed together and began lazily tracing the lines, creases, edges of the other boy’s hand with the tips of his fingers.

Harry was lost in the depths of his mind, reeling over the fact that he’d never found himself so enthralled by someone, and wild with the fact that it was _Draco Malfoy_. He was lulled back to reality as his thoughts trailed over to how soft he found the other boy’s skin; it was one of his favorite physical things about the other boy. He woke up in the morning often coiled around all the soft skin, favoring to assume sleep to stay enveloped in the warmth for as long as possible.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Draco shift beside him, as he glanced over his eyes locked with the other boys; gray met green. Draco reached up and gravity did the rest as their lips met and didn’t part for the remainder of the film.

*****

Both boys exited the theatre with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and sheepish grins plastered across their faces. They choose to walk along the shops for a while, occasionally letting their shoulders bump, or fingers brush signature half-smiles in place.

As they walked in contented silence, Harry was taken aback with just how fond he found himself; he was smitten with the blonde. He hadn’t spent one moment that day without touching, or kissing, or staring at Draco. Hell, half of their walk Harry’d spent smiling to himself as he’d watch the blonde get lost in all the muggle things he’d never seen before. And sometimes the sun would catch him just right and reflect off his stark blonde hair and gray eyes, and Harry’s breath would catch in his throat.

If Harry was being perfectly honest with himself the whole thing scared him shitless. He didn’t want to admit what this might mean about him, to himself. He didn’t want to face it, he just wanted to live it. He was being selfish, and he knew he was being selfish; he wanted to live in the moment with Draco because it felt right, it felt amazing, but he didn’t want to be honest with himself about any of it.

Once again, Harry was pulled from his brooding inner dialogue by a tug at his wrist, “should we stop here for your birthday meal?” Draco asked with a jesting tone, and a raise of his left eyebrow and Harry found himself wondering for the thousandth time that summer how in the hell he was able to lift just one eyebrow?

Harry gave a laugh and a nod in response to the blonde’s question and they entered the restaurant. Unsurprisingly, Draco had him laughing through the whole meal. He told Harry stories about life in Slytherin, that had him wiping tears from the corners of his eyes he’d laughed so hard.

Harry attempted to return the favor telling him stories of Ron and Hermione, and of Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle. Anything to hear Draco’s laugh, to see his eyes light up and his head thrown back without a care in the world.

Before he could blink, Draco had paid for their meal with an, “honestly Potter, it’s your birthday.”

They traveled home in their contented silence hands pressed together on the bus ride back to privet drive, the whole while Harry was reveling in the best birthday he’d had in a very long time, if ever. And it was all thanks to one Draco Malfoy, and Harry was sure that the blonde would never cease to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday....although it's not over yet! <3


	14. Chapter 13: Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ensues in this chapter, feel free to skip it if it's not your thing! 
> 
> For the rest of us, a moment we've all been waiting for! LOL <3

_ Chapter 13: Draco _

_ _

Draco was feeling a sort of relaxed restlessness that he couldn’t really define. All Draco had wanted to accomplish that day was to make Harry feel special, and after the theatre, and the walk, and dinner, he couldn’t help but feel like the occasion was lacking something. He knew part of his trepidation was due to the fact that he had be unable to give Harry an actual birthday present.

Draco gazed up into green eyes and pulled the brunette a little closer to him on their shared cot. The prickle of the bond a soft undercurrent on the edge of his skin where they touched. “You know, I know I didn’t get you a birthday present. But I did pick something out for you in my mind, I just can’t get it until we’re in Diagon,” Draco whispered softly, and a little sheepishly.

“Oh really?” the other boy quirked back lips inching up into a half-smile. “Is that why you always look so deep in thought? Shouldn’t Malfoy’s be experts at gift-giving? Is there not a guide book you could consult on the proper etiquette?” Harry finished with a laugh attempting to wind his leg even more intricately with Draco’s.

“You know when I consulted all the etiquette books there was nothing on the best gifts to give to _‘the boy who lived’ _so I’ve been in a right twist over it,” he finished with a slight smirk.

“You don’t have to get me anything, this is still one of the best birthday’s I’ve ever had, trust me,” Harry spoke sincerely eyes searching Draco’s.

It overwhelmed him, how much it tugged at his heart to know that Harry had spent his previous fifteen birthday’s in this hell-hole. Harry deserved to spend every birthday knowing how special and important he was…especially to Draco.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” he said with a whisper trailing his fingers down the brunette’s bronze cheek, causing the other boy to shiver, and his lips to part.

Suddenly, Draco was overcome with just exactly how he could express his happiness at Harry’s birth. He put all his weight on the elbow tucked into his side and leaned up, hand cradling the other boy’s cheek and pressed his lips and his body against Harry’s deliciously. Both boys let out a groan and met again with lips and tongues and teeth, eyes heavy with lust. 

Draco found that it was easy to get lost in Harry, all warm skin, flushed and soft. They’d never really ventured past thorough snogging, although there had been several occasions where Draco was sure he was going to come in his pants that luckily never came to fruition.

Harry was wild tonight; his hands were raking up and down Draco’s body as if it were the last time, he’d ever feel his skin beneath his fingertips. It was driving Draco mad, mad with want. He wanted to make Harry feel good, he wanted to solidify this as the best birthday and ensure that Draco would be forever engrained in the other boy’s mind, and his skin.

He rolled them so that Harry’s back was flat against the mattress, and Draco was nestled between the boy’s thighs. He felt so incredibly tempted to roll his hips, giving both of their already hard lengths some desperately needed friction, but knew if he did it would be over as soon as it had begun, and he wanted Harry to remember this; he wanted to remember this.

Draco leaned back pulling Harry with him, sliding his hands down the brunette’s body to bunch up his shirt and yank it up and over his head, pushing Harry back against the mattress and tossing the shirt over the side of the cot. Harry’s eyes were wide, and Draco met them with eyes just as large, pupils blown, and trailing down to take in all the exposed honeyed skin.

Draco trailed his fingertips lightly from Harry’s cheek, down his neck, across his chest, grazing a nipple, dipping into his belly button, and finally carding through the trail of hair at the seam of his pajama bottoms. “Is this okay?” Draco whispered; voice filled with awe but laced with anxiety.

The brunette simply nodded at him, lips parted breath coming in small pants, and eyes wide. Draco leaned down to capture his lips in another searing kiss, hands reckless across all the exposed flesh.

It wasn’t long before the brunette was groaning into Draco’s mouth and trying to press every inch of their bodies together, pulling Draco flush against him, only pulling back to look him in the eye as he raked his shirt up silently requesting it off.

Draco sat up just a little, still nestled between Harry’s thighs, and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Relishing the moment all their exposed skin would meet for the first time. Draco leaned up over the brunette, a hand on either side of his head gray eyes searching green. Harry met his gaze equally gone, his hands came up and ran down Draco’s back slowly making him close his eyes and let out a soft groan as Harry rested his hands at the base of his spine.

Draco blinked his eyes open, giving Harry one last longing look before they both lost their resolve. Pale soft skin met bronze warmth and both boys let out an audible moan and met each other in a scorching open-mouthed kiss; all tongues and teeth.

Draco pulled away first, softly, wanting to test the waters a bit more his devious mind having previously already been set on the goal of making Harry feel good on his birthday.

The blonde placed languid and open-mouthed kisses along the brunette’s jaw, down his neck, along his collar bone, and stopped just centimeters from a dark pebbled nipple. Draco dared to look up at Harry as he hovered over the sensitive spot, warm breath ghosting across the other boys already eternally warm skin.

When their eyes met again, Draco was taken aback with the desire he saw embedded in the other boy’s eyes, it made his breath hitch. “Harry,” he whispered, not a question, but a statement, one that conveyed a similar sentiment.

Draco descended on the other boy’s nipple then, sucking and lapping at it with his tongue, nipping and pulling on it with his teeth. He got lost in the gasps, and groans, and heavy breathing coming from Harry letting them wrap around him and push his inhibitions, and his fears aside.

He continued his path down Harry’s torso, dipping his tongue into the brunette’s navel before nipping at the hem of the other boy’s pajama bottoms, looking up into the emerald green eyes wordlessly asking permission.

“Yes.” Harry spoke voice thick with lust.

Draco immediately let go, and let himself get lost in Harry, and making the other boy feel good. In one swift motion he pulled off the other boy’s pajama bottoms and pants leaving him bare, and was met with Harry’s rigidly hard cock, already dripping pre-come.

Draco licked his lips in anticipation, sure he had never done this before, but he had fantasized about going down on Harry enough times that he was sure his imagination wouldn’t fail him in this moment.

He leaned his head down, tongue giving a tentative lick to the head of Harry’s cock, tasting the pre-come before once again daring to let his eyes dart up for the other boy’s reaction. Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut lips parted and head tossed back against his pillow, and Draco marveled that Harry had never looked more beautiful or hot or sexy or delicious than in that moment. This version of Harry obliviated all of Draco’s best fantasy versions of the brunette in all the best ways, the biggest one being that this was the real living, breathing, flesh and blood Harry Potter, and Draco was about to suck him off.

He leaned down again gripping Harry’s cock at the base and placed a kiss to the head before taking him into his mouth as much as he could. He felt Harry tense up and heard him let out an agonized groan as Draco slowly dragged his tongue along the base before circling the head and taking him as deep as his throat would allow.

Draco began sucking Harry’s cock in earnest, surged on by the sounds escaping the brunette’s throat. Draco was so achingly hard from the whole thing, Harry’s noises, sucking his cock, all Harry’s exposed skin, Draco was on sensory overload and it had absolutely nothing to do with the bond and everything to do with Harry.

Harry’s hands carded through Draco’s hair, “you’re gonna make me come Draco, fuck.” Draco’s hands slid up to Harry’s hips holding him in place as he took him deeper, moaning around the other boy’s cock as his fingers tightened in his hair. Draco was becoming more desperate as well, his cock so painfully hard he began rutting against their cot to gain some friction.

“Draco,” Harry’s moans were more reckless, and he was begging Draco’s name from his lips which drove the blonde absolutely wild, and also concerned that the Dursley’s might burst into the room at any moment fully aware of their activities. Although, if they were fully aware perhaps that was what was keeping them at bay.

He pulled off Harry’s cock, pulling the brunette’s attention to him, “Come for me Harry,” he spoke unabashedly staring directly into his eyes before taking Harry’s cock fully. Harry let out an agonized whimper, tightened his hands in Draco’s hair and came forcefully down his throat.

Draco let out his own strangled moan around Harry’s cock, and came in his pants. 

Before Draco could process, or react, or even take a breath really, Harry was hoisting him up to eye level once more.

“Draco, I…” Draco watched as Harry ran a hand through his own hair before meeting his eyes again and yanking him to meet his lips in a desperate kiss. Harry began kissing down Draco’s neck and snaking his hands down his sides.

“Please let me return the favor,” he let out in a breathy whisper against Draco’s ear.

Draco felt his whole body redden and he pulled away from Harry sheepishly. “Oh, um…I mean only if you’d want me to that is, no pressure, none at all,” he rushed out a tint wariness in his voice. Draco felt himself flush more if that were even possible, “Of course I want you to, I’d be bloody mad not to want you to,” he spoke in a hurry to halt the other boy’s train of thought. “It’s just well,” Draco flicked his eyes up to the other boys and then back down to the sheets before continuing, “you were just so incredibly hot, and the way you kept saying my name all breathy and, and,” he let out a shaky breath and allowed his eyes to flick back up to Harry’s, “I, I came when you did.”

Harry opened his mouth only to promptly shut it again.

Draco watched as the brunette let out a huff of breath before donning a wide grin, “that is probably the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Really?” Draco responded still a bit sheepishly.

“Yes,” Harry replied letting out a shaky laugh in the process, “merlin, yes. Draco, I thought I was going to come before you even got my pants off just looking at you, fuck.”

Draco allowed himself to let out his own shaky laugh and be pulled into Harry’s side as the other boy wrapped his arms around him. Draco let himself get lost in all the warmth and sighed deeply taking in Harry’s scent and softness; he never wanted the brunette to let him go.

“You’re brilliant, you know that don’t you,” Harry spoke into Draco’s hair, running lazy circles along the ridges of his spine.

Draco smiled, “I always knew I was brilliant; I just didn’t know you thought so too,” he replied cheekily. Harry let out a laugh at that, “I didn’t either, at least not until this summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're maybe half-way through at this point! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Posting as definitely given me the inspiration that I needed to keep writing and figure out where I wanted our boys to go! Thanks everyone for all the encouragement and feedback, couldn't have done it without you! <3


	15. Chapter 14: Draco

_ Chapter 14: Draco _

Draco had been agonizing about it for days, he’d woken up the morning after Harry’s birthday immediately struck with the notion that he needed to be honest with the other boy, in terms of what he knew about the bond. They’d shared so much already, things they’d never allowed anyone else to see about themselves, so then why was it so hard for Draco to be honest with him about this, and the fact that it had a clear expiration date?

They had shared something new that night, and of course it made them question the bond, they’d stayed up much of the night discussing it, Draco omitting of course to tell Harry the truth. His mind flicked back to that morning in Madam Pomfrey’s office where Severus had divulged, under Dumbledore’s disapproving gaze, his role in procuring the bond he shared with Harry.

Of course, at first Draco had been shocked, he couldn’t understand why he would bond him to Harry of all people; he felt sure that at the very least Severus thought they both ‘hated’ the brunette in equal measure. Although Draco knew his hatred was a thinly veiled façade, but to the outside looking in it would appear that he loathed Harry.

It didn’t much matter anymore, Draco mused to himself the reality was that he knew Granger was still writing letters to Harry with theories and possible remedies and experiments to try in reference to their bond. He also knew that by summers end the bond would dissipate itself and all would be normal once more, or he knew his godfather had relayed that much. He began to feel unbearably sick to his stomach at the thought, he was terrified of the notion that once the bond had diminished and they had returned to Hogwarts Harry would return to his normal routine of despising him.

Draco wasn’t sure he could bear the idea of Harry hating him once more, not now, not after their summer. He also knew he couldn’t lie to him, not after the night they’d spent lips close, eyes searching as they’d whispered about what would happen if the bond never faded. Draco knew his fear was rooted in the notion that once the bond faded, Harry’s feelings for him would change, or even worse; he never had any feelings at all. His heart always ached at the thought and tried to reason that no bond could elicit what the two boys had grown over the past month, even now, the constant prickles when they touched seemed to be background noise to what touching Harry really felt like, he didn’t know for sure if Harry felt the same but he had grown to hope that he did.

Draco knew deep down that no matter his fears, he needed to be honest with Harry if there was any chance for what they had to stay above water after the summer ended. He also knew that for his own sanity, he needed Harry to know how he felt no matter what happened; who knew what they were returning to.

With his heart clenched, he turned to face Harry who was sprawled out in the sun in their most recent favorite of all of the brunette’s hiding places. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees, tucked back just a little way from privet drive. Often opting for seclusion to avoid any other run-ins with Dudley and his band of misfits. He reached out a hand, running it through the brunette’s unruly locks earning a contented sigh from Harry as he nuzzled up into Draco’s touch.

“Harry...” the brunette popped his eyes open at the sound of his name, gazing at Draco lazily a half-smiled tugged in the corner of his soft lips.

Draco closed his eyes to steady himself, “I, I need to tell you something,” he eased it out in one breath only opening his eyes to gauge the other boy’s reaction before gaining the courage to continue. Harry’s face grew concerned, the half-smile hidden away, and Draco felt the loss painfully.

“Okay, what is it?” Harry retorted sitting up reaching for the blonde, only a slight waver of hesitation lining his voice.

Gray met green, and Draco knew his own eyes were silently pleading, “I…”

“Remember that morning, the morning in the hospital wing just after we’d found out that we’d been bonded, when Dumbledore and Severus pulled me into Pomfrey’s office?” Draco spoke in a rush, just wanting to get it all out and face Harry’s reaction. He waited for the brunette to nod his remembrance before continuing.

“They pulled me aside because it was Severus who bonded us together Harry.” He searched Harry’s face for any sign of emotion, but the brunette let on only that he was intently listening, so he continued. “Severus bonded us because he was fearful for me. He knew that Voldemort intended me to take the dark mark when I returned home this summer, and he knew I wasn’t ready. He did it to protect me.”

There was a pause, which encouraged Draco to add, “I think they thought I had a right to know the truth because Severus did it for me, however daft the decision was he made it with sincere intentions. Dumbledore didn’t have much to say but I could tell he was furious nonetheless.”

Draco’s eyes searched Harry’s once more, pausing to give the other boy a moment to process.

“Why didn’t you tell me the other night, the night we were talking about it?” Harry asked hesitantly, but Draco noted that he didn’t seem angry or upset, just curious.

“Honestly?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded.

Draco sighed before continuing, knowing this next bit was likely the bit to make Harry upset. “Mostly, because I was afraid of how it would make you feel to know that I knew all along why we had to suffer through being bonded together all summer and didn’t tell you.”

Draco let out a strangled groan running his hands through his hair, “and because I know that the bond will wear off by the end of summer, it will be gone before the Hogwarts express delivers us back to school.”

There was a moment of silence, and Draco began to panic a little afraid that his trepidations would come to fruition.

“Harry, I…” Draco opened and shut his mouth several times before he felt the words begin to fully form and make any sort of sense.

“Harry, I’m mad for you. It’s embarrassing to say but I’ve felt this way for quite longer than I’m willing to admit. That night, I was…I had just… I was vulnerable and afraid of how you might react to the fact that I had all the answers to your questions.”

Draco surged on before he could lose his nerve, needing to get out how he felt, “Harry I would have never dreamed you could ever harbor any sort of pleasant feelings for me in my wildest dreams. I know I’ve been a right shit to you since we started school, and this past year I’ve only begun to process that I treated you that way because I was unwilling to face how I really felt about you, because of what that might mean about me.”

Draco looked into Harry’s emerald eyes, clinging to their warmth, “I know I’m in love with you, and for me the love has been there for _far_longer than the bond, and I knew that it was a lot to hope that what you felt for me wasn’t only just the bond. I was afraid that if you knew that there was an expiration date, and not only that, but that I had been keeping it from you, you’d change your mind about all of this,” motioning between them, Draco finished with a breath feeling at the very least a bit lighter but also very tense awaiting Harry’s reaction.

Harry maintained eye contact with Draco, the half-smile returning softly, giving Draco a little reprieve.

“You stupid git, you honestly think a little bonding spell would be enough to bring two former enemies together like this?” Harry emphasized his point by running his fingers through Draco’s hair.

“Of course, I’m a bit bothered that you didn’t tell me about Snape, or the expiration date, but I understand why you were nervous. I couldn’t have been easy to do what you just did.”

Draco let out a little laugh, “Of course, Harry Potter would be overtly gracious in all things, even what I’ve clearly messed up here.” He leaned his head on the brunette’s shoulder feeling much more relieved.

“I don’t think you messed up Draco, you told me now, in your own time. That’s enough for me. Of course, I’m a little relieved to know that if I brush past you in the hallway at school I won’t instantly come in my pants from the bond’s intensity.” Both boys let out a long laugh at that, knowing full well that they’d already overcome the full intensity of the bond, it felt more like a pleasant hum against their skin, instead of the full throttle fire etched into their veins when they touched as it had at the start. Although, Draco knew that he would always feel engulfed by the flames of the fire that was Harry Potter, bond or not; he always had.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as Harry continued, laughter dwindled, “I have fears too Draco,” he looked at the blonde earnestly, eyes searching.

“I’m afraid of what might happen once we return to school, and you’re forced to choose between doing what’s right or standing beside your family.”

Draco felt his heart begin to race. He hadn’t fully thought about this either, he hadn’t wanted to let himself think about this, and this was a reality. Eventually he would be forced to choose between Harry and his parents, and he knew all too well that this is what Harry was really referring too.

“Whether we like it or not a war is coming, we’ve talked about it before towards the start of the summer. You know it’s true Draco, that’s why you’re here after all, isn’t it?”

Draco stared up into the other boys’ eyes, unable to speak. He knew Harry was right, but it wasn’t as easy a choice as Harry was making it seem.

“I, ugh” … “Harry, It’s not that simple.” Draco sat up fully running his hands through his hair in exasperation once again. Draco knew Harry was asking him a question, but it was one he didn’t feel he could answer.

“I know you’re asking me to choose a side, but it’s not that easy, it’s not black and white at least not for me. They’re my parents, Harry.”

Harry sat up to face him, reaching a hand out, “I know that Draco, I know they’re your parents, but they’re wrong.”

It suddenly felt too much to bear. He loved Harry; he did but he was asking for so much. How could he turn his back on his mother and father? He knew that he was a disappointment to his father thus far, and that this would disappoint him even further, especially the part where he was gay and in love with Harry Potter, sworn enemy of the Dark Lord. But what about his mother? Surely, he couldn’t just abandon her.

He pulled away from Harry, for the first time that summer. He pulled back into himself, and into his brooding mind for the first time in weeks.

“I know what you’re asking of me, I know what you want me to say. I just don’t know if I can.”

Harry looked at him for a moment, as if really taking in what Draco had just said.

“I feel the same way. I know what you want, I know what you’re asking me. I just don’t know if I can.”

And Draco knew he was referring to love. He had admitted to Harry that he was in love with him, and he was just now realizing that the brunette had not acknowledged it until now.

“Okay,” Draco replied, and they left it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know this one is a little rough, but I promise sunshine and rainbows will return! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! <3


	16. Chapter 15: Harry

_ Chapter 15: Harry _

Harry had felt immensely anxious since Draco’s admission yesterday afternoon. It didn’t help matters that they hadn’t spoken or touched since, and the fact that it was barely the next morning meant that they’d hardly made it fourteen hours and Harry already felt as if he would lose it at any moment.

He knew his aching heart and itch to be close to the blonde went far beyond the bond. He’d had an inkling for a while now, he just hadn’t wanted to face it, he had been putting it off all summer and he was facing the consequences of that choice now. The fact that the only thing he’d really been able to focus on was the fact that Draco had admitted to him that he, Draco Malfoy stone faced, posh, proper, Malfoy, was in fact in love with him, only smacked him in the face more harshly with what he’d been avoiding all summer.

Harry looked over fondly at the blonde who was curled up faced away from him, a first for them since they’d not even been this distant on night one. All he longed to do was reach over to the blonde, run his fingers along his spine, bury his face in the crook of his neck and breathe him in, tease him about his blatant confession of loving Harry for much longer than he’d been willing to admit (how long had it been exactly?), and so why couldn’t he? Why was he holding himself back?

He knew it wasn’t because of anything Draco had said yesterday. Of course, he knew it would be difficult for Draco to face the reality of turning from his parents and fighting alongside him in the coming war. Perhaps that was what consumed Draco in his moments lost in thought. He knew it couldn’t be easy for the other boy to go against everything he’d been raised to believe in, to go against his parent’s wishes. However, he also knew that if his desire to please his parents was steadfast, he wouldn’t have spent his summer tangled up with Harry avoiding the fate they’d chosen for him.

Harry sighed, running his hands over his face, and wiping the sleep from his eyes, not that he’d gotten any real sleep that night. Why was he holding himself back from the one person who he’d admitted to himself more than once that summer was the one person, he felt understood him? He knew what it was like to experience things no child should, to suffer at the hands of a pre-determined destiny, Draco knew him, and he could be himself around him, and above all Draco loved him. He resisted the urge to act on his impulse and reach out for Draco, but he knew they both needed time.

They’d existed in a bubble all summer, just the two of them, not even the Dursley’s acknowledged them anymore. What would life outside Privet Drive be like with Draco, what could having a life outside of their summer and their tunnel mean about Harry?

He couldn’t take it anymore, he knew he needed to confide in someone, the only rational person on the planet he could think of was Hermione. He knew she would never judge him, she only wanted what was best for him and he knew deep down he could trust her with this. Sure, Ron was his best mate, but he felt certain his brain would implode if he confessed even a small portion of how he’d passed the time with Draco that summer.

Harry let out a sigh as carefully as he could, careful not to wake Draco. He knew he needed to write to Hermione, and he definitely needed a quiet place where he could take his time undistracted, and without injuring the bond too harshly; he peered over at the head of blonde hair next to him.

Harry thought for a moment longer as if willing himself to get out of bed and lengthen the mile-long distance that already stretched between the two of them. With as much quiet nerve as he could muster Harry slid from bed, yanked on the first pair of trousers he could find tossed a t-shirt he found lying on the ground over his messy head, grabbed a notebook and quill from his bag, and let Hedwig free from her cage and watched only for a moment as she beelined for the window thankful she did so quietly.

Harry risked one last longing glance at Draco before he stealthily exited their room and headed down the stairs doing his very best to ignore the tug of the bond almost propelling him back up the stairs and under the sheets tangling with pale smooth lines. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and jaggedly ran a hand through his untidy hair, he knew he couldn’t go too far, or he wouldn’t be able to focus through the pain.

He was suddenly struck with an idea, that he thought just might work.

With a small amount of renewed optimism, at least the optimism of completing this daunting task. Harry hastened out the door of 4 Privet Drive and circled around coming around to face his bedroom window. The ache of the bond was there but it had lessened the closer he got to his room where he knew Draco was still sleeping, unraveled out on his bed… Harry blinked himself back to the present.

He looked up at the window one last time before maneuvering around the hedges lining the house and turning to inch his back down the wall and lean against the structure hidden from sight. He could still feel the distant ache of the bond, but Harry also knew that some of that ache was his own as well, separate from the bond. Harry reasoned that the ache from the bond was at least bearable and he felt a little comforted at the fact that Draco wasn’t really that far from him.

With a huff Harry looked at the pages of the notebook in front of him truly perplexed as to where to start. How could he even begin to explain this to Hermione? Harry knew she was bound to be a little put out that Harry hadn’t told her sooner, he knew she loved and cared for him, he mused that she was probably the person aside from Draco who knew him best. ‘Mione could read him like no other. Harry knew that even if he didn’t tell her, she would undoubtably be one step ahead of him anyways; she always was. He mused that she probably knew things about him that he hadn’t even uncovered for himself yet; _maybe this was one of them._

The thought gave him a little bit of confidence, and at least the motivation to surge ahead.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Mione,

I know that I’ve been distant all summer. As always, you have been nothing but diligent in your letters to me which of course I’ve always appreciated. I’m sorry that I’ve been such an absent friend this summer. Well, at least even more absent than usual. The truth is, I haven’t really known what to say to you, or to Ron, or anyone really. I hope you can forgive me.

Look ‘Mione, there really isn’t any easy way to say this or explain it or make sense of it for that matter. So, I’m just going to come right out with it. <strike>Draco</strike>– Malfoy, and I, we’ve been…

I don’t know? We’ve become friends, well more than that really. I guess I should just call him Draco, I stopped referring to him as Malfoy two days into the summer actually.

Bloody hell, Hermione, so much has happened, and it has me all twisted up. Basically, Draco admitted to me that Snape is the one who bonded us. He did it to keep Draco safe, Voldemort was going to force him to take the mark when he returned home from Hogwarts, and Snape knew he wasn’t ready and somehow rationalized he would be safest with me. I don’t know where that man gets his logic from, or perhaps he just wanted to play a sick joke on me. Of course, it backfired because we’re friends now, Draco and I, and honestly, wouldn’t it have been punishing Draco to bond him to me all summer? I mean he did know how much the two of us have been at each other’s throats the last five years, hell anyone with eyes would have. I don’t know. The point is that, Snape put a limit to the bond, and it will wear off by the time we’re all on the train back to Hogwarts so you can stop making yourself barmy trying to research it all.

I know that was a lot, I’m sorry to get it all out in such a rush, I just, I didn’t know how else to put it. And that’s not the only thing Draco’s admitted to me this summer either…He’s told me, well, he’s told me that he loves me, that he’s in love with me. Again, I know this is probably a shock, I know I should have been writing more, and I’m sure you’re maybe wondering, possibly, why I’m telling you all this now? The answer, in short, is that I don’t really know. In part, I don’t really know what to say to Draco, and I don’t know how to tell you this, how I feel about him, without also telling myself. And that sounds mad, I know it does. And I’ve completely put him off. I mean he also put me off when I avoided his admission by calling him out on what choice he might make when we get back to school and he has nothing keeping him from being dragged home by Voldemort to take the mark. The most peculiar part of the whole thing was that I actually understood where the git was coming from; it being hard to go against his family and all even though it’s become perfectly clear to me this summer that following along with his parent’s choices for him is not what he wants in the least.

Hermione, I…I’m very fond of him, of Draco. He’s been able to give me something this summer that I don’t think I’ve ever truly experienced. You and Ron, are amazing you are my best mates, the best friends I’ve ever had. But with Draco it just feels different, like I don’t have to pretend I don’t have to hide because he already knows what it’s like to feel the way I do. He’s so bloody brilliant and funny and careful, I just, at first, I was fully content to tell myself it was the bond making me feel this way, because there was no way I could fancy not only my worst enemy, but also another bloke. Right?

I feel like I’m really rambling now, I’ve given you so much in this letter already. Just know that I haven’t been keeping all this from you because I don’t trust you, I just haven’t trusted myself. And now I really want to, and that’s probably why I’m writing this now. I want to be with him ‘Mione, I really do. And thank you for being the person to help me admit that to myself, even in letter form, and even if I haven’t gotten your response yet. Thank you for being you.

Please don’t tell Ron yet, it’s just…I know this will be even more difficult for him to take in, and I want him to hear it from me. Trust me I will write to him before I come to the burrow, otherwise it would probably be quite a shock. Could you imagine!?

-Harry

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time he had finished the letter to Hermione he knew, he knew he was completely and utterly gone when it came to Draco. He wasn’t in full comprehension as to what that meant about himself, it was clear now more than ever he liked blokes, obviously, but he wasn’t so sure how strict it was. Harry wasn’t clear, but the one thing he was sure of was how deeply he felt for the blonde wanker, his former enemy, and that was enough for him right now.

Somehow Hedwig always knew when she was needed. Harry knew she was anxious for a bit a freedom as he watched her swoop down more than eager for some long awaited travel. He attached Hermione’s letter and watched her flit away, left in thought over how best to approach Draco after their hours of silence. Harry tilted his head back against 4 Privet Drive and allowed his eyes to drift up to the window above him where he wondered if Draco was still draped, all angles across their bed. The conveyed image alone was enough to drag Harry up, hoping the Dursley’s were distracted enough not to notice him as he slinked back up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have agonized over this chapter for what feels like forever. This letter to Hermione kept me up at night sometimes. I know I've said before that I sometimes struggle to write Harry, and this was definitely one of those moments. I just want to give his character the substance he deserves and write him in an authentic way...either way, it doesn't matter now! I've posted the chapter, it's done, no take-backs! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, as always I love all of your comments, they fuel me! <3


	17. Chapter 16: Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, tread lightly if it's not your thing! 
> 
> ...if it is your thing, Happy Birthday! LOL :)

_ Chapter 16: Draco _

Draco had been awake long before he slyly watched Harry try, and fail, to stealthily dress and exit their room. He had to hold back an eye role as he watched the brunette stumble around hastily, pulling on various pieces of clothing that had been strewn about on the floor. Draco had to hold in a smirk as he watched Harry pull on a white t-shirt that definitely belonged to Draco, heating a little on the inside at the thought of something he owned flush against warm skin, he knew when it was returned to him it would smell like Harry.

He could feel emerald eyes on him, but kept his eyes closed firmly not wanting the other boy to know he was awake, not ready to face him yet. Draco waited until he heard the soft click of the door closing before allowing himself to fully open his eyes and blink out the very little sleep, he’d gotten that night.

For the first time since they’d found themselves in the predicament of sharing Harry’s tiny cot for a bed, they’d slept apart from one another. Draco rolled onto his back letting himself get lost in the intricate lines along the ceiling, and the gentle creases of his mind. The two boys had always found a way to touch each other in the night, at first delicately, timidly, almost accidentally. But as time wore on the touches were bold, heady, and assuredly on purpose. Therefore, spending the night as though an invisible wall had materialized between them and barred them from reaching out felt like excruciating torture to Draco; he’d barely slept a wink.

Draco let out a deep sigh and ran his hand grungily over his face, and then down along his chest to rest on his abdomen; he could feel the effects of the bond starting to set in as a dull ache spread through him. Of course, the feeling was not foreign to him, but he hadn’t felt it in so long, Draco had become much more antiquated with the pleasurable buzz that seemed to hum over his skin wherever his body met with Harry’s.

He absentmindedly reasoned with himself that the fact that he was only experiencing a dull ache meant that Harry hadn’t really gone that far, which was comforting. He knew he was in deep, too deep maybe. He was frustrated with himself; he could tell Harry James Potter that he was in love with him, and waltz around Surrey hand in hand like nothing else mattered but he couldn’t face his parents.

Or maybe, it wasn’t so much that he couldn’t face his parents, but that he was just scared. Draco squeezed his eyes shut at that thought. Fucking hell, he was scared, of course he was, weren’t they all at this point? Isn’t that why Severus went to all this trouble, because he was afraid, afraid for him at least. Draco felt sure that it took a great deal to scare Severus, which was obviously very telling.

Why would Snape go to all this trouble for him just for one measly summer; although the summer had been anything but measly, it had been incredible, but that was a thought better stored away at the given moment. Wasn’t the point of this summer to get him to see the light? Of course, breathless nights, hands down Potter’s jeans, eyes squeezed shut trying not to come in his own pants as the brunette panted breathy moans into his neck probably wasn’t how Severus had intended to sway him over to the resistance, Draco thought with almost an audible laugh.

He knew deep down that Snape’s efforts had not been meaningless, and he would be a stupid git to believe that Severus had only been trying to buy Draco more time. He knew his time was up at the end of this summer, and his options were clear; take the dark mark or join Potter and his army of Gryffindor’s.

Draco sat up, pulling his legs up and crossing them on the bed, he leaned back propped up on his hands, and let out what was probably the fiftieth sigh that morning in a big huff. For the first time that summer he felt certain that he wanted to talk to his mother. He’d been content to live in a bubble with Harry the past month and a half, too caught up in the fact that Harry had seen him, not only had he seen him, but he’d found him worthy. He hadn’t wanted to do anything to pop that bubble, he wanted to avoid any shining light on the realities that faced them. Hell, the two boys had made a pact at the beginning of their summer to avoid realities and any sense of brooding until the summer ended, they’d not wanted to live in any adult decision making.

Draco mused that he was now being forced to make a very adult decision, at the very ripe age of sixteen and it felt very unfair. How could he turn his back on his family, or at the very least his mother? He knew deep down that his mother would do anything to keep him safe, she’d already demonstrated as much after Voldemort had taken up residence in his childhood home. He didn’t want to put her in danger, he wasn’t positive enough that his father could or would protect her.

But he knew, he knew his mother would never leave his father behind. He’d always been frustrated with her, he could never understand why she was always so willing to forgive and follow a man who was filled with such blind hatred…that is, he’d never understood until he’d fallen in love with Harry. Love sometimes made you do stupid things, and often made you blind. Though, Draco mused that with Harry this was only partly true, sure his feelings made him feel impulsive and at times desperate, but Harry also made him feel like anything was possible; good things were possible. He idly wondered if this was how it had been for his parents too at first, despite their arranged marriage, but quickly pushed the thought away.

Draco let himself flop back down onto the bed, eyes squeezed shut, fingers gripping the sheets. In the deep recesses of his soul he knew there wasn’t really an option. His mind was allowing him to believe that he truly had a choice between the dark and light, but he knew intuitively that the choice had already been made by his heart.

Not only did Draco know that there was no way he could ever go back to a life where he could not touch Harry, he also knew that he had learned too much about himself and so much from Harry to ever go back to a world of blind hatred and be able to survive. He also knew he didn’t want to be filled with hate anymore. He’d spent the last year at Hogwarts coming to terms with this, and the summer with Harry had only solidified the fact that he liked himself a lot more when he was just Draco and wasn’t bogged down by all the anger and abhorrence he’d been trained to carry as a Malfoy.

With harry he felt light, he felt funny, and free; he felt like himself. He couldn’t go back, and he didn’t want to. It felt more important to be true to himself than to make his family happy, and deep down he knew this is what his mother would want for him, his father be damned.

Before he could even process the very profound decision he’d just made, he heard the familiar click of the door and tensed as he sat back up and jerked his head in the direction of the sound. Wide-eyed he watched as Harry slid through the door, not yet aware that he was being watched by Draco.

Draco’s gaze never left Harry; the other boy was like a magnet pulling Draco’s attention towards him always. The second their eyes met Draco melted, he couldn’t believe he’d managed to go this long with his heart as heavy as it was. It didn’t even matter to him in that moment that he’d confessed his love without a confession in return. He knew his face was giving him away, he had grown terrible at lifting his mask in the presence of Potter, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to anyways. Harry made him feel safe to be himself, like it was okay to feel things.

It felt like years they stayed put, eyes locked; Draco from his position cross-legged on the bed, and Harry profile towards Draco hand still poised on the knob of the door. The room was so miniscule that there was hardly any space between them, though to Draco it felt like a chasm, and he so desperately wanted to reach out, but he didn’t know if that’s what Harry wanted.

Before he could even reason with breaking the silence stretching between them, Harry moved. He reached across the chasm for Draco, and curled into him wrapping his limbs around him in such a way that all Draco could do was bury his face in the other boy’s bronze neck and breath him in. They both reacted to one another as if they’d been starved for ages without the other’s touch, and Draco drank it all in.

He let himself relish in the way Harry pressed himself into all the lines, creases, and angles of his body, folding himself to fit the two of them together in a way that left nothing to the imagination. Draco sighed as Harry breathed him in, burying his own face into Draco’s neck and grabbing ahold of the shirt at his back as if Draco might disaparate and Harry’s only wish was to keep him put.

Draco was savoring every moment of pure bliss in the arms of the brunette. He held Harry in his limbs as if his life depended on it, raking a hand up through his dark messy sleep ridden hair and cradling his head, keeping him in place buried in the crook of his neck.

In that moment neither of them needed words. They knew, Draco knew deep down that even if Harry hadn’t said it explicitly, he loved Draco. The thought alone had his heart beating madly inside his chest, and his breathing coming out in pants. It all felt like so much, the bond was prickling underneath his skin, deep inside his veins and the fact that he was already so irrevocably in love with the boy tucked away in his arms had him feeling as if on the edge of a cliff, but damn he wanted to fucking jump.

They pulled away at the same time, but only with one purpose in mind. On pure instinct alone Draco ran his hands down the brunette’s face, fingers grazing the corners of his lips, and then tugged him forward. Harry eagerly obliged him, and their lips met and both boys let out unabashed moans and tongues collided.

Harry was the first to pull back, and Draco felt a little edgy, but Harry tugged at his chin, and ran his fingertips down Draco’s cheek, and he was so lost in those green eyes, drowning in them. Harry hit him with one of those half-smiles the kind that made his stomach flip, and Draco was powerless when his own lips quirked up to mirror the brunette; a silent question met with a silent answer.

Apparently, that was the only sort of encouragement Harry needed as he pushed Draco back gently by the shoulders and kissed his parted lips with teeth. Draco felt that perhaps Harry was showing him how he felt in lieu of saying it out loud, maybe they both were.

As soon as Draco’s shoulders hit the mattress both boys were twice as frenzied as before. Hands, lips, tongues, teeth, arms, legs, skin, skin, skin, it all met in the most delicious of ways. Draco felt his mind let go and let himself get lost in his favorite place; Harry.

With one foot hooked behind the brunette’s calf and one arm snaked up the back of his shirt Draco felt he was working deftly at pulling Harry as close to his body as humanly possible. Harry didn’t seem to protest in the slightest as he eagerly pressed into Draco and moaned openly into his mouth. Draco drank it all in, he swallowed every single sound that escaped his full red lips, arched into every single swaying movement, and caressed every inch of exposed skin.

It wasn’t long before they were both practically begging for it, therefore, when Harry’s hand inched down to the seam of his pajama bottoms (the shirt had gone long ago), Draco couldn’t even bother to draw in a breath, instead letting out a brash unbidden moan at even the mere thought of Harry touching his cock. Lucky for him the brunette seemed to share his enthusiasm and began hungrily mouthing down Draco’s long pale throat as he inched his hand down the front of his bottoms.

As warm fingers wrapped around his painfully hard prick, he couldn’t help but groan, and let his head fall back against the cot as his eyes squeezed shut. He Hardly wanted this to be over before it even really began.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed out into Draco’s ear, making his cock twitch in agreement.

As Harry began to move and twist his hand up and around his hard length Draco found the will to move his hand from gripping the brunette’s shoulder to trail down his warm chest, to the button of his jeans. He wanted to make Harry feel the same way he was feeling right now, he wanted to make him feel just as reckless, and mad, and brilliant.

He pried his eyes open, and looked up into those stark green eyes, and gray met green. Draco was so fucking gone, he couldn’t look away, Harry had pulled him in and locked him away in those emerald eyes. It was this that had Draco so intoxicated with lust, sure Harry was fit he was so incredibly handsome, the hottest bloke he’d ever laid his eyes on truly. But it was this energy that surged between them, this passion that truly drove Draco to the edge, and he knew it wasn’t just the bond it was everything they were. All their shared history, their rivalry, their inner-selves, their shared lives, this summer, all of these things were what made this chemistry so intense, it was what drew them to one another so forcefully.

He pulled the button of Harry’s jeans free, eyes never leaving his face as he pushed the fabric down just enough to free his cock and wrap his fingers snugly around the warmth. He watched as Harry let his head fall between his shoulders and let out a guttural moan, dark fringe tickling the skin along Draco’s collarbone.

The thin and flimsy material of Draco’s pajama bottoms left very little to the imagination, or in his own case left quite a lot to the imagination as Harry’s cock seemed to brush against his own with every stroke of Draco’s hand. Whether unconscious or conscious on Draco’s part he reasoned it didn’t matter, it felt fucking good and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like for their pricks to graze unencumbered.

As always, great minds think alike. Harry let go of Draco’s aching cock long enough to hastily yank the front of his bottoms down enough to fully free him, and Draco didn’t think twice before pulling Harry by the arse flush against him, cocks aligning earning a groan from both boys.

Harry’s hands came up to frame Draco’s head for leverage, looking down into Draco’s eyes brazenly. Draco’s hands slid down the brunette’s back to grip his arse fully, pushing them both into a rhythm that left their breaths coming in pants, and had Harry’s forehead resting on his shoulder moaning into his neck as their cocks rutted together deliciously.

He knew he had lasted far longer than he thought he would, and he was doing surprisingly better than their last encounter which had left him with come in his pants after simply giving Harry a blow job.

“Draco,” it came out as a strained, whispered moan that had Draco’s eyes rolling back into his fucking head.

Harry lifted his head to rest it against Draco’s, their movements were much more frantic now, and Draco ran his hands up the brunette’s slick back leaving one splayed on his spine, and the other to sift through his matted brown locks.

Their lips met in a visceral open-mouthed kiss, “I’m not gonna last much longer,” Draco panted out eyes fixated on Harry.

“Me either,” Harry breathed resting his forehead against Draco’s again.

Draco closed his eyes, “Harry,” he half breathed, half moaned.

Harry returned the sentiment with a groan, and a very fevered, “Fuck, Draco” which was all it took for Draco to come, a strangled “_Harry_,” pulled from him as his orgasm hit him intensely.

He felt Harry shift and arch up, and Draco who so desperately wanted to see Harry come perched up in time to watch as Harry’s come coated both of their pricks, mingling with his own, it was all almost enough to make him hard again.

He let himself fall back against their cot, reaching to pull Harry with him not caring in the slightest about their mess. He wanted to lay there and bask in it all, in everything Harry had said with his body, in his movements. By letting his guard down he’d released so many wordless admissions and Draco felt privileged to be on the receiving end, especially when he still felt so unworthy when it came to the brunette; he’d made so many poor decisions thus far.

“I love you,” Harry blurted out into the open air in front of them as they laid there, legs entwined both facing towards the ceiling that Draco had let himself get lost in only moments before Harry had returned. 

Draco felt his cheeks flush, and his insides vault. However, before he could react the brunette drove on.

“I know, I didn’t say it before. You know, when you said it.” The other boy let out a sigh and continued on, almost anxious to get it all out before he lost his nerve.

“It truly had more to do with me than with you, the taking so long bit I mean.”

Draco turned his neck so he could look at Harry and watched as he ran a hand over his face hastily as Draco had done a billion times that morning.

Harry continued on, speaking at the ceiling, “I’ve spent most of our summer forcing everything I’ve felt about the future, Voldemort, all the unknown, and you back into the furthest darkest hole in my mind to save for another day.”

Draco felt his insides lurch a little bit at being lumped together with several negative things, Voldemort being one of them.

“I just,” Harry turned to face him at last, their faces just centimeters apart.

“You have been the happiest part of my summer, and I was shocked to say the least. You have surprised me in all the best ways, and I didn’t know Draco. I didn’t know what my feelings for you meant about me.”

Draco blinked a few times really truly taking in what the other boy was saying and feeling the familiar surge of exactly the inner turmoil Harry had been struggling with, as he had struggled through it all year whilst walking the hallways of Hogwarts.

“I, well, I’ve known I’ve loved you for a little while now and you blurting it out yesterday sort of forced all those thoughts and feelings, I’d been having all summer to come pouring out. I wasn’t sure I could face them you know, like I wasn’t sure I was ready. I needed to sit down and sort them out properly, no shoving them off, just facing them head on. When I did Draco, I knew almost instantly how I felt.”

Harry rolled to his side and reached for Draco and he felt himself submit to the touch immediately.

Harry ran his fingers down the soft contours of Draco’s cheek resting his palm against his chest. Draco knew there was no way to hide the wild beating of his heart, Harry could surely feel beneath his fingertips. “Please know, that this has always been about how I feel about me, and never had anything to do with my feelings for you. I love you Draco, very much, it makes me mad actually.” Harry’s lips quirked into a half-smile and Draco could do nothing but relate to how mad loving Harry had made him.

“I can’t promise you that I have it all figured out, myself included; I really don’t know what this means about myself. I don’t know if I’m gay, or bi-sexual, or just obsessed with you,” they both let out a small laugh at that. “But I do know I’ve never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else, and I don’t want to lose you.”

Draco couldn’t help but return Harry’s words with a small smile, “Harry, it doesn’t matter to me how you identify yourself. Although, I know what you’re going through I spent the better part of last year trying to figure myself out before I could admit that I was very much gay. There’s no pressure for you, it doesn’t change who you are regardless, and besides, it doesn’t matter to me I don’t think how I feel about you is going to go away…I love you Harry.”

“What about your family, what happens after the summer…I still meant what I said yesterday Draco, I want you beside me.”

Draco felt his heart leap a little at Harry’s admittance of wanting Draco beside him, especially because deep down he knew the weight of what Harry was asking of him and what Draco was committing too was beyond them falling in love.

“I know Severus wouldn’t have put himself at risk for me, by bonding me to you just to simply buy me more time. I’ve been thinking about it all morning. You know we’ve spoken about this before, I don’t want to be angry anymore I like who I’ve become and in part I have you to thank for some of that. The hardest part about making this choice was leaving my mother behind, but I know she is too dedicated to my father to ever even consider leaving his side. But I know this is what she would want for me, I know I haven’t been able to speak with her, but I almost suspect she and Severus conspired together on bonding me to you this summer to protect me. I know he’ll take care of her, so I can take care of you Potter.” Draco knocked his shoulder against Harry’s half-smile on display.

Draco watched has Harry brightened instantly at his admonishment.

“Really?” Harry replied with a nudge back. “So really this is just about you being worried I need looking after then?”

Draco mirrored Harry’s goofy grin, “Oh yes, the chosen one will be spending most of his time figuring out how to look after the wizarding world, but who is going to look after him?”

Harry let out a laugh, “well I suppose if you’re up for the job…but I must warn you now, it will require a lot of strenuous snogging.”

“Oh, really? Is that all it takes to keep you happy then, oh chosen one?”

Both boys were laughing now and yanking each other closer. Draco sighed as Harry wound himself around Draco’s limbs like a vine pressing into every angle.

“Want to try and sneak into the shower?” Harry whispered into their alcove of shared space.

“Yes,” Draco grinned out, and followed Harry as they stealthily stole across the hallway and into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as always I love all your comments!! <3 
> 
> Also, so sorry for the length in posting! Work is terrible, I don't suggest it! lol. 
> 
> <3


	18. Chapter 17: Harry & Draco

_ Chapter 17: Harry & Draco _

Harry woke with a start to a tapping noise coming from the window. He groaned in pure frustration as he looked down at the blonde tangled in the sheets who was completely oblivious to their new obnoxious and unwelcome alarm clock.

Harry could only smile fondly to himself and try to muster up enough will to leave the warmth of the naked boy taking up most of their cot. Harry slid from the sheets, hastily pulled some pants on, and pushed open the window to allow Hedwig in. She graciously pecked his hand in annoyance, before settling back inside her open cage and extending her leg.

Harry knew at once it was Hermione. He and Draco had been so wrapped up in each other the last few days he’d almost forgotten about the outside world once again, although, this always seemed to be the other boy’s hidden talent; making time stand still. Not that he was complaining in the least.

Hedwig let out a little chirp of exasperation and shook her extended leg as if to give a little reminder that she was still waiting on him. “Shhh, don’t want to wake him up do you,” Harry whispered with a nod of his head in Draco’s direction.

Hedwig just stared back at him with a look that seemed to say _I don’t give two fucks. Where is my snack, and take your stupid letter._“Right,” Harry responded back with a curt nod of his head holding back a laugh at himself before taking the letter and overfilling Hedwig’s food dish. “I’ll just leave you to it then,” he murmured and retreated back to bed letter in hand.

Harry perched on the edge of their cot deeply immersed in the curling letters of Hermione’s script that addressed the note to him. It wasn’t that he was afraid of her response, it’s just…that he was terrified of her response. Deep, deep down he knew he had nothing to worry about, this was ‘Mione, his best friend and probably the least judgmental person on the face of the earth. However, the thought didn’t seem to do anything to curb the clenching of his heart at the thought that she wouldn’t approve of Draco.

Of course, she would approve of his identity crisis, that was never something he was worried about. But if he was being honest with himself, he knew that Draco had probably tormented Hermione the worst out of the three of them over the years. He and Draco had spoken about it at length, and Draco hadn’t disputed the charges against him. He knew that making amends was something Draco was keen to do, but it wouldn’t be easy. Not for him, and not for the people he needed to confront. Although, he knew out of everyone Hemione would be the most receptive, she was easily forgiving one of the things about her that made her so easy to love.

The last thing Harry wanted to do was put his two best mates in a difficult position, but he also couldn’t deny how he felt about the blonde. He was in over his head, overtly fond of the other boy. The bottom line was that Harry was completely unwilling to let him go, and that was what made him terrified to open Hermione’s letter. What if she asked him to?

If he was being honest, he didn’t even want to consider the thought. He wanted to believe that Hermione would never ask him to do something like that, especially since she definitely knew how he felt about Draco now. He also knew that he needed to be honest with himself and admit that there was the other possibility that she would tell him he was fucking mad and should probably consider checking himself into St. Mungos.

Harry let out a long sigh, he needed to face it. The time for hiding away was dwindling fast, with one last long look at the loops of her neat script he began to slowly unfold her letter and read.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Harry,_

_In truth, I had already expected your absence this summer. Like you said, it’s pulling teeth to even get the short responses you’ve sent under more normal circumstances. Given, everything else added to this summer it’s a wonder I’ve heard back as often as I have been._

_Of course, your last letter was a shock, not only due to the content but also the length, I don’t think you’ve turned in essay’s quite as long…honestly Harry, you might be doing better in your classes if you put in the same amount of effort!_

_ I wish I could tell you that I was honestly surprised at your turmoil over a certain Slytherin…but Harry, you’ve always sort of obsessed over him. The two of you while often at each other’s throats always seemed to seek one another out…I am of course a little taken aback that instead of murdering each other you’ve fallen in love. And yes, Harry, you didn’t have to say it in your letter, it’s clear your more than fond. The rambling was very telling._

_I hope you know that I very much trust your judgement, you’re my best friend Harry and if you see something in Malfoy that is redeeming then it very well must be there. Of course, it will take a little getting used to, and not just for me Harry but other people as well. I’ve never known you to be the kind of person to really care what others think, but I feel like Malfoy might? Have you given much thought to how this is going to work when we get back to school?_

_….Also, speaking of school…The Weasley’s wanted me to be the one to let you know that both you and Malfoy will be traveling to the burrow On Tuesday evening which is just a few days away, so you better very quickly try and figure out what you’re going to say to Ronald. Mr. Weasley advised that someone from the Order would be by to escort the both of you here, so we can all head back to Hogwarts together. I only just got here yesterday._

_I mean it Harry; you certainly won’t be able to hide this from him forever. You don’t think he’ll be the least bit suspicious when you both turn up, one, not dead and two, not still attempting to kill one another?_

_Ronald loves you Harry, and I’ll never begin to pretend I understand your relationship with each other, but he will understand and still love you. Don’t let him have to try and put the pieces together, because we both know he will be awful at it, and we both know he will want to hear it from you and not because he’s the last to know either. This house is filled with far too many people for you and Malfoy to keep this to yourselves successfully for much longer, you both need to face that._

_Either way, I hope you know it does not matter to me who you love, so long as you are happy and safe. You don’t have to label yourself either, you only need to do and love as you please and we will all love you regardless….I suppose I can see how you and Draco would have a lot that you might be able to share with each other that perhaps Ronald and I wouldn’t quite understand. For that I am grateful to him, I know that is important Harry._

_Best of luck with Ron, and the rest of the Weasley’s, look forward to seeing you very soon._

_-Hermione J. Granger_

_P.S. Don’t think I’m forgetting everything you’ve mentioned about Professor Snape and Dumbledore. This is something we definitely need to discuss in person._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry stared down at the letter; he’d read it through a couple of times already just to be sure he hadn’t missed anything.

_Tuesday_, Tuesday evening to be precise.

He’d been stuck there every single time he gave it another read through. Harry let out a strangled sigh, and felt the bed begin to shift before warm soft arms encircled his waist.

“What is it Harry,” Draco murmured into the crook of his neck, his favorite place it seemed Harry mused to himself. Again, not that he was complaining. He nuzzled his head against Draco’s and kissed him on the cheek before straightening and holding up the letter.

“I’ve heard back from Hermione.” He watched Draco perk up a little a look of trepidation gracing his soft sleepy face. Of course, after their very intimate and fucking amazing time spent reassuring each other that they had in fact made-up and they did very much love each other, _very much_, he’d confessed to Draco about writing to Hermione. He felt safe with Draco, and so he rambled on for a while professing his confusion about who he was, and when Draco encouraged him like he meant it, like he actually wanted Harry to confide in him, he kept going. He told Draco his fears about Hermione and Ron and how important they and the Weasley’s were to him.

They were his family, and it was easy to understand after a moment with the Dursley’s that family was something Harry had never experienced until Hogwarts, until Hermione and Ron, the Weasley’s, Sirius, Remus, and now Draco. These were all things he’d whispered against his pillow while Draco absentmindedly ran the sole of his foot up and down the top of his, which had made him feel safe.

Of course, a side effect of their heart to heart had been that Draco was now incredibly nervous that everyone at the burrow already hated him and therefore he’d be completely unwelcome. He couldn’t help but give Draco a warm and reassuring smile, knowing Hermione’s letter would ease his anxiety on the matter just a bit.

“Go on, have a read,” Harry replied, gracing the other boy with a chaste kiss and extended the letter out to him.

Harry watched as Draco’s gray eyes scanned the letter, his facial expressions giving nothing away other than the fact that he was deeply interested in what it had to say. After a few moments it was Harry’s turn to don the look of trepidation as he awaited Draco’s thoughts.

“Tuesday,” was all he breathed out, eyes looking up and searching Harry’s. They stayed like that for a moment, taking each other in, in hopeless assessment of how the other felt about _Tuesday._

After a moment Harry breathed out a strangled laugh and pulled Draco to him. The other boy instantly curled around him as though it were second nature and the only natural reaction to being near him. Harry breathed him in and was hit incredibly harshly with the notion that not once in his sixteen years of existence had he wished for the summer to last longer, as to not leave Privet Drive. He huffed out a bigger laugh at the notion, _only Draco_he thought.

“What?” Draco breathed out, pulling back a bit to look at him again.

“Well, it’s just, usually I’m counting down the minutes until I can leave this hell hole. Now I’m here wishing that we didn’t have to go just yet.”

Harry watched as Draco’s face lit up with a grin, making it clear that he felt the same way. “Should I be worried that Weasley is going to try and murder me in my sleep?”

Harry couldn’t help but match Draco’s grin at that, “Which one?”

***

Secretly, Draco had been thrilled by the letter. Mostly because it was clear that whatever Harry had written was enough to convince Hermione Granger that he was in love with Draco. “And yes, Harry, you didn’t have to say it in your letter, it’s clear your more than fond. The rambling was very telling.” He’dbeen replaying the words in his mind over and over that day. Sure, Harry had explicitly told him he loved him and continued to do so, but now he’d pretty much confessed as much to someone else.

Draco knew Hermione wasn’t just anyone to Harry, it was his best friend. Of course, there was Weasley, but that wasn’t the same as what he had with Granger and Draco knew it. If he could win over Granger, he could inevitably win over Weasley and so he had begun devising his own plan for their final week at “The Burrow,” or so it was titled.

They were set to leave tomorrow, to neither of their complete excitement. They’d spent the last two days since receiving Hermione’s letter, skin to skin, breathing each other in as deeply as they could. Draco caught himself constantly replaying a chant of Tuesdays in his mind.

Waking up on Sunday morning while Harry was still curled against him, leg wrapped around his calf, _Tuesday_. Touring back through all their favorite hideaways that summer and finding their way back to their tunnel for the first time, _Tuesday_. Watching Harry drop to his knees in said tunnel and unravel him, green eyes locked on gray, _Tuesday_. Whispering promises in the dark wrapped in the sheets, tangled in each other, bodies pressed close. _Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday_.

Everything they did together, every word they spoke, every moment they shared in those last few days seemed looming with _Tuesday_. No matter how sweet, Draco couldn’t shake it.

Draco knew everything was about to change, he and Harry were going to be forced out of their pleasant summer bubble and into reality. They would never get to be those people at the start of a relationship that was full of possibility; falling in love, finishing school together, getting a flat, living happily ever after or whatever rubbish timeline normally occurred for people who were not Harry and Draco.

Draco knew they were destined for nothing but hardship. Would they even get to finish school, would they both make it through the war, what would happen to their friends and family, what would happen to them? He knew they had no real way of knowing where this was really going between them until Voldemort was dead.

Even though Draco knew all of this, even though he knew it would be difficult, he also knew that there was no one else. This was the same boy he’d loved with a vengeance since he was eleven, before he’d even known what love really was. This was the boy that invaded his dreams in all the best and worst ways. This was the boy who he’d been pining after however angrily for all these years too afraid to admit to himself what it really was that he was feeling, and who he was.

Now that Draco had Harry, he knew that for him there was no going back. He knew that he would spend the next thousand years fighting for Harry or die trying.

Of course, he was afraid to face the world. However, the people he was afraid of most, the people whose approval mattered more to him than anyone wouldn’t matter anyways. He knew his parents would never accept his relationship with Harry, it went against every basic pureblood standard, fuck the extensive ones. Loving Harry was pretty much either a death sentence or cause for disownment in the Malfoy family and most other pureblood families as well.

It didn’t matter anymore. The decision Severus had made for Draco pretty much paved the way for disownment as he knew he could never go back to that life again. He had never been cut out to be a death eater, and now that he knew what it felt like to be seen by Harry, he knew he could never go back. He could only go forward, which meant making amends with the other people Harry loved, and hoping that it would be enough to make the brunette want to stick around.

Malfoy’s were typically below groveling; however, Draco was willing to make many exceptions to continue seeing Harry naked…but also to make the brunette happy, anything to elicit that little half-smile the one he seemed to reserve solely for him.

He was pulled from his thoughts like so many other times that summer by Harry. Both of them were meant to be packing, getting ready to leave tomorrow. The idea had been to pack now, so they didn’t have to leave their cot until the very last second, all Harry’s sinister plot.

“What is it,” he asked gently coming around to sit next to him on the edge of Draco’s trunk.

“Nothing really,” he almost whispered donning a coy smile as he peered up into green eyes. “Just thinking about this burrow we’re going to be living in for the next week.” He graced Harry with a full smile as the brunette let out a laugh placing a hand snuggly on Draco’s jean clad thigh.

“I know it won’t exactly be what you’re used to, but neither is this right?”

“Harry, I’m pretty sure Knockturn alley would be more welcoming than this place. Although, this place has the same feeling as the manor just smaller living space, and the servants are elves and not family members we’ve enslaved.”

Draco watched as Harry let out a laugh and squeezed his thigh more firmly. “How could I have missed how funny you are? Save all your whit and charm for Grabbe, and Goyle then? What was it that made you deem me worthy enough?”

“Oh, definitely your arse Potter,” he said with a wink that seemed to have the effect he wanted as he was swiftly pulled flush against the other boy for a kiss that was anything but chaste.

After a few moments Draco pulled away, smile still in place because Harry just had that effect on him. He was absolutely certain no one at Hogwarts would even recognize him with the dopey smile on his face all the time, his ‘street cred’ would be completely null and void. 

“I’m sure where we’re going will be perfectly lovely,” he continued with a raise of his eyebrow, “but I can’t help but admit I’m feeling a little uneasy about it.”

Harry’s lips twitched up, dimple on display, “I know, I know it’s going to be a lot and definitely a change from our time here. We’ll have to ease everyone into it, but trust me Draco, these are the kindest people I’ve ever met in my entire life. They will grow to see you the way I do and love you too…and if all else fails, remember what I said about Mrs. Weasley. If you win her over you’ve got nothing to worry about, everyone else will follow soon enough. Plus, that woman can cook like no other, we won’t have to starve up here or sneak down into the kitchen after everyone’s gone to bed. That woman will start feeding us as soon as we walk through the door.”

Draco felt slightly more comforted by Harry’s sentiment. He trusted Harry and knew that he would have his back when they got to the Weasley’s. However, it didn’t stop the churning and twisting he felt in his gut at the reality that he was going into the home of several people who really did not like him at all. Of course, he couldn’t blame them. He knew he had been a bloody wanker to the entire Weasley clan, and that his father spent more time than was truly necessary making trouble for Mr. Weasley at work. He knew his week spent there would include a lot of effort to make amends, and selfishly he wished he could have spent just a little more time holed up on Privet Drive with Harry all to himself.

Who knew where they would be this time next year, and every moment counted. With that thought, he pulled Harry back to his lips for a scorching kiss that ended with Draco yanking Harry by the front of his pants back into bed. Packing long, long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go, were definitely on the precipice of a big change....and sadly we're definitely getting nearer to the end! 
> 
> Also I wanted to say directly to Skylar Johnson....I don't want you to think I completely nicked your suggestion at Hermione admitting something back to Harry in her letter, I just decided to save her confession for a little later down the line! I hope you understand!! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and as always your love and comments are loved and appreciated! They truly get me through the long weeks at work! <3


	19. Chapter 18: Harry & Draco

_ Chapter 18: Harry & Draco _

Both boys were yanked from their revelry of snogging, doing their damndest to keep all their clothes on, lest be caught in a very compromising situation by someone from the Order. An idea even Harry didn’t relish the thought of, no matter how much he loved a certain blonde’s naked arse.

They were yanked by the feeling of someone having apparated into 4 Privet Drive. Harry let out a groan, pulling back only slightly from Draco and running a hand over his face.

“This is it,” he said, laying his eyes on Draco, deeming to search, and convey, and telepathically tell Draco everything through eye contact alone. A skillset they had both grown very practiced in.

He felt his lips quirk up into a half-smile as Draco pulled him forward, hand gripped tightly on his jumper for an intense moment of lips and teeth and tongues and groans.

“I don’t know when I’ll get to do that again,” Draco spoke sheepishly, cheeks tinging only slightly pink at the admission.

“Trust me, there is no way I’ll be able to survive without another one of those,” Harry responded unable to contain the full-on grin at the thought.

Harry slinked out of bed first, pulling on Draco’s hand, fingers linked together in order to get him to join him, knowing full well that whoever had apparated into the house would be waltzing through their bedroom door any moment.

With one last knowing look between them, and chaste kiss to Draco’s hand they braced themselves. Harry knew that Draco was far more nervous than he was. Of course, he was none too thrilled at the thought of leaving the space that he and Draco had turned into something incredible over the last few weeks. But he was also greatly looking forward to being reunited with his friends and family again.

His heart did ache at the thought that Draco wouldn’t gain the opportunity to do the same with his family. Although, he also couldn’t shake the idea that his mother and father didn’t truly care for Draco’s well-being because if they had they wouldn’t have ever dreamed to make him do something as awful as become a death eater. They didn’t deserve him.

Instead of being yanked from his thoughts by the usual soft touch from Draco, he was pulled by the swift sound of their bedroom door being pushed forward, and a tall, and scruffy Remus Lupin entering the already small space.

Both boys looked on at their former professor with wide eyes, promptly dropping the other’s hand, which Harry wasn’t sure had gone unnoticed by Lupin who was now balancing his gaze back and forth between the two boys who were doing their absolute best to not appear guilty in any way.

“Well Harry, is this any way to greet someone you’ve not seen in quite some time?” Remus stated in the laid-back tone, typical of him.

Harry returned the comment with a sheepish grin, stepping away from Draco, and into the warm embrace of the man who had been like a father to him, or least the uncle he should have had-slight towards Vernon intended fully.

As they pulled apart after a brief moment, Remus held Harry at arm’s length casting him a knowing look. Harry felt himself begin to flush, what exactly did he know? Did he have it written across his forehead? Remus chose not to voice it, content with keeping Harry guessing.

“Ready boys?” Without waiting for a response Lupin began shrinking their school trunks, “best to just let Hedwig out Harry, so I can get her cage.”

“Oh, right.” Harry watched as Hedwig once again, eagerly exited out the window, without once looking back.

“Let’s say goodbye to your aunt and uncle Harry, and then I’ll apparate us all to The Burrow safely,” Remus said with a small smile guiding both boys down the stairs.

Harry turned to look back at their room one last time, just in time to watch as Draco stood at the open door, gazing in at the small shared space. It was almost as if he could hear the blonde’s thoughts, ‘it hadn’t been much, but it had felt like so much more.’ It felt true for both of them, and Harry couldn’t help but smile as Draco turned to face him with sad eyes, turned soft, once they locked with Harry’s.

The realization of being watched donned on them both as Harry watched Draco’s eyes go wide, and the sound of Remus clearing his throat from behind him in the small hallway. Draco’s face flushed a subtle pink, and Harry spared himself a moment to feel amused at the sight, feeling helpless as the desire to kiss the boy’s red lips washed over him.

The reality was that he knew his face had turned red as well and could only imagine the picture he and Draco made as they both faced Remus, who was sporting a look of fond amusement as he looked them over once more before continuing their descent down the stairs.

In truth, Harry had no real desire to say goodbye to the Dursley’s, least of all Dudley. He felt certain that Draco felt the same way. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Remus urged him on into the kitchen where he was sure all three Dursley’s were waiting; for the two of them to finally be gone undoubtedly.

Harry stood there, in the doorway of the kitchen for what felt like forever before he heard Remus clear his throat loudly, “Well, we best be off. Just thought everyone might want to say goodbye before we headed out.”

Harry, Draco, and the Dursley’s were all vastly silent, not even daring to make eye contact with one another.

“Okay, then. Best be off boys.” With that Remus, began to steer them out of the room only a bit awkwardly.

Before Harry could truly register what was happening, he heard Draco’s voice.

“I’d like to say something,” and Harry turned to watch him, as he stopped in front of the table where they were all seated, chancing only one glance back at Harry before presuming on.

All of the Dursley’s eyes were wide and, on the blonde, now especially Vernon’s. Well, as wide as his fat face would allow.

“For as long as I’ve known Harry, he has been one of the most fiercely kind and accepting people I’ve met probably in my entire life. I’ve spent most of my life thinking that he must have such a wonderfully loving family, a family that really supported him to help him grow into this amazing person. Then I came here,” he voiced with disgust.

“I came here and met all of you, and I have to say I’m amazed Harry didn’t turn out to be as hateful as you lot. To be quite honest, you’re all lucky that Harry doesn’t hold a grudge against you for the way you’ve treated him his whole life. Luckily, he has someone like me who is only too happy to hold the grudge for him. You’re all terrible people, and if you knew me at all you’d know that’s a lot coming from me, trust me. Harry is incredible, and you’re missing out on that because you’re jealous, again something I would know first-hand.” Draco paused for a moment to clear his throat, and presumably catch his breath as it was clear he had unmistakably shocked himself with his own words, if his facial expressions were anything to go on.

“No matter, this is the last year before we turn seventeen, and I expect you know that means we’ll be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts next summer. Harry may not, he’s too good, but I’m not above it. I suggest you spend this year working very astutely at learning to appreciate your nephew--you know the one you’ve used as a slave for the last sixteen years. Otherwise, you will undoubtably have to answer to me.”

Harry watched astounded as Draco turned his gaze solely on Vernon. “If you thought my right-hook was bad trust me it’s nothing compared to what I can do with my wand,” he set Harry’s uncle with a stern glare.

“And you,” Draco turned on Petunia. “You should know your son is either gay, or at the very least going to get his arse kicked if he ever takes his foul mouth out of this sad little…town? Community? I’m not sure what even to call it. Either way, best to teach him some manners yeah?”

Harry watched as Draco turned back to face him, a small half-smile in place as he met his eyes, before abruptly turning back towards the table, “I almost forgot, Dudley,” he said calmly almost kindly waiting for the boy to look back up at him from the table. Harry looked on as Dudley glanced up at Draco, face pale.

“Fuck off,” Draco said flipping up his middle finger before turning back towards Harry and Lupin.

“Okay, that’s all… I’m ready now!” He finished with a smile.

Harry glanced back over Draco’s shoulder at the Dursley’s one last time, all too shocked to speak, which was normally how his aunt looked, but it was definitely new on the face of his cousin and uncle who typically lived for smart remarks.

All Harry could do was laugh, as he looked from Draco to Remus, who’s amused look seemed plastered to his face as he looked between the two of them before leading the way back out into the entryway of the house.

Harry gave Draco one long look before glancing back to make sure they still held the Dursley’s attention, when he was confident they did, he pulled the blonde into his arms and kissed him deeply.

As he pulled away, he let a smile creep to his face as he stopped to appreciate Draco’s dopey grin, before taking his arm and pulling him from the kitchen without looking back.

Whether or not Remus had witnessed the display he didn’t let on, he simply held out his arm and let both boys take hold before aparating them to just outside the burrow with a flash.

***

When they were lurched back into reality Draco felt shaken from much more than just the apparation. Standing in front of ‘The Burrow’ as everyone seemed to call it, Draco felt his stomach begin to lurch.

Of course, everyone was expecting him to be there alongside Harry because of the bond, but that didn’t mean they were looking forward to sharing their space with him for the remainder of the week.

The one saving grace he felt he had was the fact that he and Harry were indeed still bonded together, therefore, he wouldn’t ever be too far away if Draco needed him.

Draco watched as professor Lupin led the way up to the door, he felt Harry reach for his hand giving it one final squeeze before dropping it to follow their former professor’s path. Before they’d even reached the door and had a chance to knock it was swinging open, and a short, stout, kind faced woman was left there beaming at them all. It was all Draco could do not to grin back at her, her energy was entirely contagious.

“Come on, come on, dinner’s about to be served. Oh Remus, do say you’re joining us.”

Before Professor Lupin could even respond to the woman’s offer for dinner, she was halfway out the door, yanking Harry into a hug.

“Oh Harry, let me look at you.” Draco watched, an amused smile in place as Mrs. Weasley held Harry out at arm’s length, assessing his wellbeing.

“You’ve gotten taller I see, hungry dear?”

Harry smiled warmly at her, “Of course, I’ve missed your cooking.”

Mrs. Weasley beamed up at him, face only slightly pinker than before and Draco couldn’t help but feel his grin grow wider after watching the exchange. It seemed he wasn’t the only one easily charmed by Potter, although if he was being honest everyone appeared to be easily won over by the green-eyed brunette.

Draco felt his smile falter, and his stomach cringe as Mrs. Weasley set her sights on him, her smile only wavering a moment before it perked right back up.

“Oh, Draco dear, I do hope you’ve been watching after our Harry this summer.” She reached out to him, throwing Draco completely off balance as she pulled him into her warmth for a snug hug. Then pulled back, still holding him at arm’s length; giving him the same assessment she’d given Harry only moments ago. Although, this time he felt that despite her warm demeanor she was assessing him for proof that he had in fact looked after Harry that summer.

He could feel his face go warm as he gave her a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry to disappoint you Mrs. Weasley, but it was Harry who was stuck with the task of looking after me this summer.”

Draco felt his face heat even more as he watched her let out a curt laugh and pat him on the shoulder. “Please, call me Molly, dear.” And without another word she led him into the house with her hand tucked up under his arm. He knew despite her acknowledgment he would always refer to her as Mrs. Weasley until the end of time, as she was truly someone to be revered in all the kindest ways.

As they entered the residence Draco was taken aback by just how large and cozy it was on the inside, on the outside it looked as if there was no possible way that at one point in time nine Weasley’s could have fit comfortably under this one roof.

Despite the cozy atmosphere Draco felt immensely overwhelmed at the commotion of so many people in one space. Of course, Malfoy’s tended to have many large gatherings but none that were quite this lively.

He could feel that his eyes were wide, but it was difficult to harbor his nerves due to the volume and excitement that filled the room around him. He’d almost forgotten that Mrs. Weasley was still latched on to his arm, it gave him a sense of comfort as he zeroed into her insistence that professor Lupin stay for dinner.

“That’s it Remus, I’ll hear no arguments, you can spare a few hours here with us to eat before you head back. I’ve plans to send the leftovers with you anyways, so that’s the last I’ll hear of it.”

Draco waited a moment to be sure she was quite finished chastising his former professor before turning to her, “do you fancy any help in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley?”

For a moment she looked up at him her face pleasantly shaken, though she quickly recovered. “That would be lovely dear, I’ll lead the way,” and so she marched him into the kitchen.

Draco searched the room for Harry, wishing desperately to make eye-contact with him, realizing it would definitely be a little while before he was reunited with him again. His search was in vain, but he knew deep down he couldn’t be too far as the bond seemed content; no pain evident other than his own braying nerves.

***

At the moment Harry was pretending to be immersed in a very heated quidditch debate involving the twins, Mr. Weasley, and of course Ron. All while avoiding knowing looks from Hermione who was chatting with Remus, or at least pretending to chat with Remus while sending him reproachful looks.

He’d balanced all this while also desperately scanning the room for Draco. He’d reasoned to himself that he was definitely still in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, who’d quickly ushered him away tucked under his arm, which had made him smile fondly. Now, however, he was getting a bit anxious if he was being honest. He knew he was pretty far gone when it came to Draco, but the fact that he was desperate just to make eye contact with the blonde from across the room was very telling. He almost wanted to laugh at himself, _almost_. The other part of him wanted to throw himself down at Draco’s pale feet and…

He was hauled away from finishing that delicious thought by Ron nudging his shoulder, “alright mate? You’ve been awfully quiet since you got here.”

“Yeah, yeah just tired is all.” He met Ron’s eyes with a smile, knowing full well he was absolutely avoiding a conversation that involved any more substance than the one he was supposed to be currently engaged in. Which is why he was doing his best to avoid catching Hermione’s eye, though she was growing more and more obvious in her attempts, and therefore, growing harder to avoid.

He did his best to partake in the conversation, in truth, he felt very glad to be back at The Burrow. He had always loved how warm it felt, and all the commotion that filled the walls. He’d really never felt more at home anywhere else besides Hogwarts, or unless of course home were a person in which case he felt Draco might just out win both by a good bit.

He knew that he could only avoid Ron for so long, and he knew deep down he didn’t want to keep this from Ron. Sure, he was nervous for his reaction but now that he’d already told Mione’ he knew she’d have his back if things went wrong with Ron. Harry also knew that the longer he waited to tell Ron, the more difficult it would become to spare moments alone with a certain blonde. Harry was already on edge and growing more increasingly anxious the longer he was away from the wanker.

He longed to bury his face in the crook of Draco’s long neck and breath him in, for fucks sake he was truly bloody mad…

Once again, he was halted from taking his thoughts about gray eyes any further, this time by a very stern looking Hermione, who had pulled him by the sleeve of his jumper to sit with her on one of the sofas away from the group.

Harry watched as Remus took his place, interjecting his own thoughts on the Quidditch lineups this year, before turning back to face his curly haired friend with a small smile. He knew he was in for it.

“Honestly Harry, you’re going to have to work much harder if you’re planning on keeping this from everyone for the remainder of the week,” she heaved out with a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry graced her with an amused smile, “what do you mean?”

“Don’t feign innocence with me Harry Potter, you know damn well what I’m talking about. You might as well have it written all over your lovesick face.”

“I do not have a lovesick face.” Harry let out what was meant to be an outraged sigh, but he knew deep down that Hermione was probably right, he could only imagine what his face looked like whilst he was off in a dreamland filled with pale skin, red lips, blonde hair, skin…

“Harry!” He blinked a few times, eyes wide as Hermione snapped her fingers in attempt to pull him back to reality. He really did need to get a grip.

“Merlin, I’m concerned. Draco really has done a number on you hasn’t he?” Although, when Harry glanced up, he could tell her smile was fond. Harry could do nothing but smile back at her sheepishly, knowing damn well there was no way he could deny it; Draco really had done a number on him.

“Look, I promise I have the fullest intention of speaking with Ron. It’s just, well, I mean look around. There isn’t exactly an opportunity to pull him away right now, not when we’ve only just got here. I’m hoping for some time after dinner, maybe?” Hermione gave him a formidable look, grave, and unsmiling.

“I promise! Cross my heart, I will talk to him. Look, if I don’t talk to him soon, I may never be left alone with Draco, and trust me that is not something I can go without. I’m utterly fucked when it comes to him Mione’.”

Harry watched a small smile grace her lips, and she pulled him into a hug. “Harry Potter, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this. It’s definitely entertaining to say the least, and I’m happy for you. But I mean it, you have to talk to Ronald. Let me know if I can help, yeah?” She pulled back to look at him the smile still in place.

“Yeah, I will,” and he couldn’t help but smile back.

At that, they were all summoned to the dining room for dinner by the shrill, but pleasant voice of Molly Weasley. Harry jumped up, anxious to check on Draco and all Hermione could do was laugh as she followed him.

***

Dinner at The Burrow was the most entertaining experience of Draco’s life thus far. Of course, he wasn’t counting anything he’d experienced with Harry because those moments were beyond a source of entertainment; they were everything.

This, however, was like dinner in the great hall of Hogwarts times ten, times a thousand really. All of the chaos, the chatter, and the excitement of finishing up a school day seated around your best mates as everyone passed food around and talked over one another had nothing on the utter pandemonium that was the Weasley clan.

Draco watched with an amused look on his face as Mrs. Weasley chastised everyone for their table manners whilst also making sure that everyone had enough food on their plate. His time spent assisting her in the kitchen was charming. She was incredibly kind, possibly one of the kindest people he’d ever met next to Harry.

Draco had learned that he was not very apt in the kitchen, something Harry had assured him was in fact true during their time at the Dursley’s. However, Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem to mind in the least. She was very patient with him as she instructed him how to chop up vegetables for the salad, as she chatted away to him about anything and everything.

And Harry had been right; she had tried to feed him the second he entered the kitchen. Always asking him to taste something, try a bite, take a nibble and who was he to deny her. She interrogated him on whether or not he and Harry had been well fed and taken care of at the Dursley’s, and he was left with the feeling that she did not take to kindly to them either. That made two of them at least.

Draco was drawn away from his thoughts by Harry, he could feel his gaze. He lifted his eyes, searching for green and was pulled to him almost instantly. Their eyes met, and Draco’s breath caught in his throat, the deep longing he felt enveloped around him like a snug blanket making him feel warm but also trapped. But fuck if he didn’t want to be trapped there for the rest of eternity.

He’d been missing Harry all evening, he did his absolute best to keep up with Mrs. Weasley, and he could tell he already liked her very much. How could anyone not instantly love her? However, in those moments where she tended to get lost in her own rambling, Draco was left to wonder what Harry was up to. He so desperately wanted to bury himself in the warmth of Harry’s neck, breath him in, and stay forever.

Draco watched Harry get pulled into a conversation with Ginny, the youngest Weasley, and his eyes lured away. Draco looked around the table and felt incredibly taken with how easy everyone seemed. They all seemed so content and at ease in the company of one another, and that was something he hadn’t experienced anywhere other than Hogwarts. Dinners at the manor were nothing like this and were much quieter indeed.

He found his eyes drawn to Granger, he noticed she seemed intently immersed in something. Draco followed her sightline across the table to where Ron was sat, laughing at something one of the twins had said. Second glance back at the curly haired brunette and he knew what he was looking at, he saw it every day reflected back at him in the mirror.

There was no mistaking the fact that Hermione Granger was arse over tit for Weasley, Ron that was. He could see the faint blush coloring her cheeks as she watched him, a small smile on her face; a half-smile you could say, sort of like the one he and Harry reserved for one another.

It was clear she could feel his gaze, and she glanced up locking eyes with him. He did his best to convey a sense of ‘not guilty,’ but it was clear he had been caught. He gave her a soft smile and went back to giving Harry the same fond stares she deemed Weasley worthy enough of.

As he watched Harry throw his head back in laughter, he couldn’t help but grin. He began to feel a little less anxious as before. Sure, he still had a ways to go. He needed to speak with Hermione, and Ron, and possibly several other Weasley’s, but he knew he had won over Mrs. Weasley, at least a little bit and he felt keen to let himself have that small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please forgive me for taking so long to update!!! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit lengthy, and hopefully it will persuade you to forgive me! <3 
> 
> They finally leave Privet Drive which is bitter sweet for me, and also means were getting closer to the end!...I'm thinking this fic will end with roughly 25 chapters, but don't hold me to it! 
> 
> I hope you all love it, the next chapter is very smuttttt!!!! lol so I hope that gives you something to look forward to! <3 
> 
> Love you all!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	20. Chapter 19: Harry & Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut warning** If it's not your thing that's totally fine, but it comes right at the beginning of this chapter! Feel free to skip to Draco's POV to avoid! :) 
> 
> If it is your thing, Happy birthday!!! Lol :) <3

_ Chapter 19: Harry & Draco _

_ _

Harry watched very intently as Draco politely excused himself to get ready for bed. It had been an awfully long night, after dinner they’d all wandered back into the living room to chat some more, and that had been a few hours ago. He knew Draco must be tired, but he also knew that this was an opportunity and he wasn’t going to muck it up.

As quietly and as unnoticeably as he could, he crossed the room and followed Draco up the stairs, careful to make sure he hadn’t been followed. As he turned the corner, headed towards Ron’s room where he knew they would all be sleeping the next week, he was met by Draco who was exiting the room, and headed for the bathroom.

Without a second thought, Harry yanked him by the front of his jumper into his arms. He immediately felt a large sense of relief as he pulled back only slightly to look into Draco’s gray eyes.

“Shhh…” he said with a grin he knew was wicked and pushed Draco back against the wall furthest from the staircase.

As soon as his back hit the wall his hands were on Harry, one snaked its way up the back of Harry’s jumper and the other tangled in his hair. They were both so desperate to stay quiet, although it had never been their specialty.

Their lips met in a frenzy, it had only been a few hours and they were already mad for each other.

Without thinking Harry pulled away and began dragging Draco down the hallway, and towards the bathroom. He yanked open the door, pushed the blonde in, and closed it behind them.

They eyed each other for a few precious moments before Harry had him pressed to the closed door; hands pushed up the front of his jumper. He groaned as Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck hands clenched onto the back of his shirt; as if Harry was going anywhere.

Without thinking, which is usually how it went with Draco it seemed, he dropped to his knees in front of him. A vision of his thoughts from earlier--_worshipping at the blonde’s feet_came to mind, and it brought a coy smile to his lips as he was met with Draco’s fly’s.

“We don’t have much time before someone comes to find one or both of us,” Harry whispered out. “And I desperately want to see you come.”

“Fuck,” Draco groaned out, dragging his fingers through Harry’s thick, dark, unruly hair.

Harry had yet to go down on Draco, and now that he was down on his knees in front of him, he hadn’t the slightest idea as to why. Especially as his eyes raked over Draco’s pale face, cheeks flushed, lips swollen red, and breathing ragged.

“Shhh, you have to be quiet,” he said with a little laugh as his fingers deftly unbuttoned Draco’s jeans earning him a whimper.

As much as he would have loved to draw it out, drive Draco mad, he knew they didn’t have the time and if he wanted this it would have to be quick.

He slid Draco jeans, and pants down over his arse releasing his prick. He licked his lips at the sight. Harry leaned up and gave the head of his cock a chaste kiss and looked up into gray, pleading eyes.

“Fuck Harry, honestly,” Draco groaned out and Harry knew he wouldn’t last long. He was also hit with the notion that it was perfectly clear how it had been possible for Draco to come untouched from giving Harry head on his birthday. Looking up at Draco, he was bloody hot, so fucking beguiling he was positive that he could easily come in his pants from looking at Draco alone.

Without notice, he took Draco’s cock down his throat sucking earnestly. Earning him many hushed sighs and chaste groans as Draco dug his fingers even further into Harry’s hair. Harry knew that he was doing his best to stay still, and he grew more fond at the thought.

He reached a hand up to lightly fondle Draco’s balls earning himself a hiss and quick intake of breath from the blonde.

Harry glanced up and was graced with the image of a completely debauched Malfoy, and he was moaning around his cock without his own permission. Fuck, Draco was the hottest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on and he knew he was going to fucking loose it, his own eyes rolling back in his head and he hadn’t even touched his own prick.

He moved his hand from Draco’s balls to the base of his cock, jerking up to meet his mouth as he continued to suck fervidly.

He could tell Draco was getting close, his breaths were quick, his knees were shaky, and a small chant of quiet pleas were leaving his mouth in quick succession.

“Harry,” he bit out in as much of a whisper as he could. “Harry, I’m…fuck…”

Shit. He was too, if he could just get a little friction…

“I’m coming,” and before he could finish his thought on friction Draco was coming down his throat and fuck if he was doing his very best to swallow it. He quickly palmed his cock through his jeans and glanced up at Draco who was lost in orgasmic bliss.

That was all it took for him.

He should have felt embarrassed as Draco dropped to his own knees on the floor leaning over Harry for the hottest fucking kiss of his life, as his fingers reached for Harry’s flies. The thing was he wasn’t embarrassed at all, this was Draco.

He leaned back, smile on his face. “Remember, the first time you went down on me?”

Draco leaned back too a bit, a little taken a back. “Yes.” He replied sheepishly.

“I…me too…” Harry replied, cupping the blonde’s cheeks in his hands and watching as realization dawned on Draco reddening his cheeks further before pulling his face in for another one of those kisses.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. He smiled when the other boy let out a small laugh and pulled back to look at him, and Harry knew that Draco understood.

“Fuck, you’re amazing Potter. If this is what looking after you entails, I’ll do it for the rest of eternity.”

They were both left there in the middle of the small bathroom on their knees, pulled together as tightly as their bodies would allow, grinning at each other like complete and utter idiots.

“I don’t want to go,” Draco whispered into the crook of Harry’s shoulder, his favorite place truly. Not that Harry minded, let him stay there honestly.

***

Draco hadn’t the slightest idea how they’d gotten away with their bathroom tryst unscathed, but he was still coming down from it half an hour later tucked away in a makeshift bed on the floor of Weasley’s bedroom.

He wasn’t used to sleeping so far away from Harry, not that he was entirely far, it weren’t as if this room was much bigger than the one, they’d shared in Surrey, but they weren’t pressed together. Their limbs were untwined, their skin untouched, their breaths unmingled.

Draco longed for nothing more than to stealthily steal away into Harry’s bed and press along the outline of his body until it would be a difficult task to tell which limb belonged to whom. He let out an unmeasured sigh, realizing much too late just how loud he’d allowed himself to be. He internally chastised himself, trying his best to remember that Harry’s best mate was sharing the same small space.

Draco shuddered as he felt fingertips trail across his cheek and turned to look up at the green-eyed boy who was supposed to be asleep.

He knew they couldn’t speak, it was much too risky, but it didn’t matter Harry’s touch said it all, no matter how small it was. He reached his hand up rubbing circles on the honeyed wrist and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss, eliciting a soft sigh from both boys.

They had grown so apt at non-verbal communication, and Draco knew that Harry was missing him as well. He clasped their fingers together, and let his eyes fall closed to the quiet sounds of Harry’s soft breathing.

_ _ _ _ _

Draco was lulled awake by the faint whisper of voices. Before he could be tempted to open his eyes in search of the source he remembered where he was and dared to feign sleep a little longer as the voices became a bit more clear.

In his keen desire to zone into the whispered conversation while still appearing asleep, he hadn’t realized that warm fingers were still encasing his hand. _Oh._In that moment without even trying to listen he knew they’d been caught out by Ron.

“Why didn’t you just tell me mate? Seriously, I’m supposed to be your best friend…Does ‘Mione know?”

Apparently, some sort of unspoken dialogue passed between them in that moment as the question was followed by a very abrupt and loud huff from Weasley.

“Are you serious, her before me?”

“Ron, come on. It’s not like that, you know how ‘Mione is, she knew practically before I’d even told her.”

Draco was intently listening, hoping to gauge Weasley’s reaction for his own conversation with the git, but he was also basking in the reality that Harry was still latched on to his hand. He hadn’t tossed it aside and tried to hide it or shove it off on the bond, he was there facing it all head on; the true fucking Gryffindor he was. The whole idea of it made Draco have to avidly hold back a smile, lest he be caught out.

“It’s Malfoy though, Harry, Malfoy!” Draco mused that Weasley was starting to lose it as his whispers became a bit strained.

“Yes, its Malfoy, I think that’s been established Ron.”

“You must be barking, that charm, that bond it’s messed with your head.”

“No,” he heard Harry sigh out in exasperation. “It’s not the bond, look, I get it. It’s fucking Malfoy, but he’s different. He’s…”

And suddenly, Draco didn’t feel privy to the conversation anymore. He felt as if he were intruding on a severely private moment and felt an immediate sense of guilt that there was absolutely nothing, he could do but remain still until it was over.

“He’s fucking funny, he’s smart—he’d rival Hermione even, and he gets me.”

“I’m your best mate, you’re saying I don’t get you?”

“Of course, you’re my best mate, that’s not changed has it?”

Harry let out a sigh, and Draco could feel him shift, probably to run his hand over his face and through his already messy hair. He always did when he was working things out in his mind.

“This is the bit I’ve explained to ‘Mione…Draco gets me in ways that might be hard for the two of you to understand. Voldemort’s taken up residence in his home, he’s seen things like I have, he’s seen Voldemort…he gets nightmares like I do, and I can talk to him.”

The room was filled with silence for a moment, and Draco so longed to be able to open up his eyes and pull the brunette snugly into his arms.

“Of course, that’s not the only reason though Ron. I need you to understand that. Draco’s different, and he’s different because he wants to be not just because of me. This all just sort of happened, it’s not like he or I asked to be in this position. But I won’t lie and say I’m unhappy with the result…This summer has been the best one of my life, you know what summers are like for me.”

“So, what does this mean, you’re gay now?”

Harry let out a frustrated groan and squeezed Draco’s hand slightly. “I don’t know what it means Ron, at least in terms of all that. I do know that I love him.”

Draco felt as if he were holding his breath, breathing felt too loud in the silence that stretched across the room. He wondered if maybe they were having another non-verbal conversation, or if Harry’d just shocked Weasley speechless, which could be proven a real talent as he never seemed to shut up in Draco’s opinion.

After what seemed like hours of silence Weasley filled the void with another loud huff, “I feel like I don’t even know you anymore mate.”

Draco could hear the tell-tale signs of footsteps, and the bedroom door opening, only to be promptly slammed closed again.

Before Draco could calculate his next actions, Harry was tugging on his wrist doing his best to pull him up and into his bed.

“Missed you all night,” the brunette slurred into his neck as he pulled Draco flush against him. All Draco could do was bury his own face into the crook of Harry’s neck, his favorite place truly, trying to assuage the guilt he felt at eavesdropping.

“Me too, I don’t know how I’ll manage once we’re at Hogwarts.”

Both boys let out a soft laugh and pulled back to look at each other. Draco felt overcome in the moment, neither of them had dared to speak in great length about what being back at Hogwarts would like for them. He felt a certain reassurance that Harry’s best mates did in fact know about the two of them, and not just that they’d been fooling around all summer, but that…that Harry loved him. That sentiment alone must have had some weight to it. Surely, they couldn’t deign to pretend for an entire year, not when they weren’t even sure what their lives would look like a year from now.

“Hey,” Harry said, pulling Draco’s gaze back up to drown in green, “we’ll manage,” he finished with a soft smile and fingers trailing down his pale cheek.

“It’s clear I’m no good at staying away from you Draco, I hardly think I’ll be any better once we’re at school, especially if this morning was anything to go on…I don’t know…I know we’ve not talked about it, about telling people, being open…I…”

Draco let out a laugh, “Harry, let’s just get through this week before we make any decisions about school…I still have to win over your friends and from the looks of it, Weasley is not going to be easy.”

“Oh no, that was exactly how I knew that conversation with him would pan out. Just give him some time, now that he knows he’ll work it out in his own way…or at least that’s what ‘Mione says.”

Harry’s half-smile made it impossible to feel exasperated by the strange and intricate dynamic he shared with Weasley and Granger.

“Should I wait to speak with him then? I don’t want to muck it up or make anything worse.”

Harry contemplated for a moment, idly running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck making it completely impossible to focus on the conversation at hand.

“Talk to Hermione first, you’ve been the absolute worst to her anyways, so you owe it to her, and once you’ve made amends, she’s sure to have some advice for Ron.”

They eyed each other for a moment, Draco weighing the advice in his mind before Harry used the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck for leverage to tilt his head back leaving his mouth agape for a scorching kiss. He let his eyes flutter closed as Harry ravished his lips, and he was powerless against his ministrations. Draco let an arm snake up the back of Harry’s shirt, and the other tangle in his messy locks and pulled him in as close as their bodies would allow.

After a few moments, that felt like eons, of fevered snogging they pulled away in desperate need of catching their breath.

“I needed that to get through the day,” Harry said with the most rogue smile. All Draco could do was laugh, knowing full well that he would need it to get through the day far more than Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last few updates have been spaced far apart! I've been writing a lot the last two days I've been off, and I am off this weekend and fully intend to write and post at least one or two more chapters this weekend!! 
> 
> As always I love, love, love all your comments!! They keep me going and make me smile while I'm at work wishing I was at home writing!! :) 
> 
> I love you all, hope you enjoy!! <3


	21. Chapter 20: Draco

_Chapter 20: Draco_

It was only just lunch time, and Draco already felt physically and mentally exhausted. He’d spent the entire morning and early afternoon experimenting with the new persona he’d been trying to perfect all summer with Harry. He’d never really tried to be himself around other people, he’d spent most of his formative years learning how to build up walls to conceal his emotions. Now, he felt exhausted from trying to haul them all down and sort through the rubble of what he wanted to project to the world and what felt too personal. He was a mess. Although, he was beginning to understand that who he was with Harry didn’t seem to be something he wanted to share with others. He needed a balance.

He’d mused before that being at the Weasley’s was a lot like being at Hogwarts, there were always people huddled in various rooms playing games, chatting, snacking, arguing…there was truly never a dull moment. The comparison made it a little bit easier for Draco to lean on his snarky sarcasm; there was no need for anyone here to know just how soft Harry’d made him, was there?

While, it wasn’t so difficult to fall in with the other Weasley boys who seemed to possess a similar sense of humor, it didn’t shake the bundle of anxiety that had been steadily forming in his stomach all day. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing or make an arse of himself as he had been so apt at doing in the past. For the first time in his entire life he wanted to work at letting people in instead of immediately freezing them out with his cold callousness.

He was grateful that Harry was helping to make things easier on him. He never let Draco drift too far behind the group whether in breakfast conversation, a game of exploding snap, or their afternoon of quidditch. Harry was also dedicated to finding new and inventive ways to touch Draco, inconspicuously, of course.

He knew that the other occupants of The Burrow were on to them in some capacity, it’s not like Harry was brilliant at being covert, though it wasn’t from lack of effort. Draco didn’t think that they’d completely found them out, but it would be clear to anyone who watched the both of them interact that they were at the very least friends, and no longer enemies.

It had definitely been a lot for everyone to take in, but he had been easily accepted by the twins after a long game of Quidditch that had extended to just before lunch. He still hadn’t managed to make any headway with Ron, he had become prolific in avoiding him and any conversation he was involved in. Something that was truly remarkable as up until this point the one thing Draco had found Ron to be skilled in was seizing any, and every opportunity to make Draco the arse of the joke. Even if Ron had never been particularly practiced in the art of insults.

After a rowdy lunch, Draco’d been keen to decline the invitation to pick up their game where it’d left off. Of course, Harry hadn’t been keen to let him off so easy, hanging back to step into his personal space inquisitive, and pressing to know that he was okay. What he’d desperately wanted to inform Potter of was that there was no way he’d ever be okay with him constantly stepping into his space with neither of them able to touch one another the way he knew they both wanted. Instead, he settled on “I’m okay, just tired” and graced him with their signature soft half-smile.

Harry let his fingertips trail his own before returning the half-smile over his shoulder on his way to join in on the game, leaving Draco desperate for more.

He’d thought to take a shower and see if Mrs. Weasley maybe needed some help with dinner. However, his thoughts were thwarted when he spotted Granger curled in one of the chairs outside, trying to seem captivated in a book while surreptitiously sneaking glances toward the makeshift quidditch pitch.

Draco couldn’t help but smile softly to himself, they made quite a lovesick pair, the two of them. The thought gave him the little nudge of courage he needed, and so he approached with caution.

“Mind if I join you?”

He watched as Granger startled a little, probably anxious she’d been caught out, before she glanced up at him with a look of reprieve before her lip quirked up at the corner with a semblance of a smile.

“Not at all.”

Draco felt himself exhale not at all realizing he’d been holding in a breath. The outright rejection he’d almost been expecting hadn’t come and the nudge of courage became a shove.

They gazed at each other for a moment, and he noticed that Granger’s gaze was more of a challenge, a daring indication that she wouldn’t be the first to speak; not this time.

He felt it was fair, why should she speak first, and what could she have said honestly? Draco took a deep breath and plunged forward as he always seemed to do whenever Harry was involved.

“There’s really no easy way, or right way to go about these things are there?”

He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, quite like Harry did when he was feeling anxious or exasperated Draco mused. He sheepishly glanced back up at her and was pleased to see that the semblance of a smile had turned into a real one. It surged him ahead.

“I’m sorry. You and I both know I’ve been a right twat to you since first year, and it only worsened over time. I could give you a list much longer than you’d care to read of all the reasons why I acted the way I did or said the awful things I said but it doesn’t make it right.”

Draco let out a sigh, and really looked at her. He felt overcome by just how much he wanted her to understand this next bit, and hoped he was conveying it. 

“I want you to know that I’m not apologizing to you just for Harry, although I think without him it would have taken me much longer. I would have still been too afraid to face who I’ve let myself become over the years. Regardless, I’m doing this now for both of us. You and I, I mean. You have never deserved the things I’ve said and of course we both know they aren’t true in the slightest. I’m sorry for the hurt I may have caused you, just know most of it was due in large part of my own jealousy. You are incredibly smart, so smart I’ve often wondered how you ever got stuck with Potter and Weasley as your friends, surely you should have been in Ravenclaw.”

They both let out a laugh at that, “They’re lucky to have you I know you look after them, Harry’s convinced he wouldn’t have even made it through to sixth year without you, and honestly I’m keen to believe him.”

There was a moment of silence where they shared a smile, but it didn’t stretch on long before Granger spoke.

“I wasn’t convinced of anything when I got Harry’s letter, other than that perhaps spending the summer locked in a room with you had driven him to a level on insanity that I couldn’t begin to fathom.”

He felt himself begin to flush, and his heart sped up. He’d let himself hope that maybe things would be alright. Maybe he’d really be able to start over, choose for himself. Before he could really let himself loose into the frenzy of his mind and how he’d ruined this for himself, Granger interrupted his thoughts.

“But then I saw you with him, with Harry I mean.” She looked up at him eyes knowing and earnest.

“And I saw how you were with Mrs. Weasley, and everyone else here, I know that couldn’t have been easy for you. I can’t imagine this is what it’s like for you when you go home to your family during the summer holidays…Harry has made it clear to me several times that this change wasn’t just because of him, or how you felt. And observing you now, I know he’s right. It’s always been there, and you don’t have to read me your list I can’t even imagine what it must have been like for you growing up the way you have. I won’t try that’s not my place, but I wanted you to know that I see you. I understand to a certain point, and I accept your apology.”

She finished with a smile, one that made it almost impossible for him not to mirror back. However, in a flash it was gone and replaced with a look so stern he’d felt as though he’d been slapped, and it really wouldn’t have been the first time.

“But if you hurt Harry, I swear Draco, you’ll not have me to deal with but all nine Weasley’s and they can be incredibly unforgiving when given the chance despite how incredibly kind they are.”

Draco couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that, “Trust me Hermione, I’d rather die than hurt him.”

“I can tell he feels the same, I’ve honestly never seen him like this. It’s actually quite comical… You’d better speak to Ronald quickly before Harry makes an arse of himself. I can tell he hasn’t really got the best self-control when it comes to you.”

Draco felt himself flush again both from her words, and from the memory of the argument he’d overheard that morning between Harry and Weasley.

“About that…I sort of think Ron already knows about Harry and I.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…they got into a bit this morning, and Ron left in a huff upset he hadn’t been the first to know…”

Hermione let out a sigh, “I told Harry that’s what he’d be hung up on, but who else knows besides me?”

“No one, I think that’s what he was upset about honestly. Harry thought you might have more insight on how I might approach him, I mean now that he knows?”

Hermione was flushed a solid pink that extended from her ears across her cheeks to her nose. “I hadn’t thought that me finding out first would upset him, I merely thought that if every other Weasley here somehow discovered it before Harry told him outright…I mean of course Harry would tell me first. How could he not? Ronald’s unpredictable on his best days, he means well but being the youngest boy out of five older brothers means often having a superiority complex…and then with Harry as his best mate…”

While it was incredibly amusing to watch Granger get lost in her own tangent, he felt his heart soften just a bit at the sight. He was hit with the notion that it must be incredibly hard for Hermione to be caught between Harry and Ron all the time. Draco could tell she loved Harry immensely, the two of them seemed to understand each other and care for one another deeply. It was a level of friendship that Draco hadn’t ever experienced. On the other hand, it was also incredibly clear that whether she was willing to admit it to herself, out loud, or to just anyone she was in love with Ron for reasons Draco was sure he’d never comprehend. Either way, it put her in a tough spot in times like these where the two boys were at odds. Draco felt overwhelmed with the desire to help, to ease this burden for her somehow, it was the least he could do after all.

“Hermione,” he said gently trying his best to pull her from the soliloquy that had continued on while he was lost in thought.

He waited until she looked up at him, sure he had pulled her attention from the depths of her mind before continuing.

“No one is going to blame you for this. Least of all Ron, and if he does blame you in some way then he’s even more daft than I originally thought. Let me handle this, I’ll talk to Ron okay?”

“You don’t think he’ll be cross with me, even though I’m the one Harry told first?”

“No, I think he’s definitely cross with Harry, and honestly, probably even more cross with me. I’m sure I’m the one he blames for the entire thing, at least that’s what was made clear to me before he stormed out this morning.”

Hermione let out another sigh, it seemed the two of them were much more alike than he’d originally thought.

“Did Harry say anything on the matter?”

“Not really, he actually didn’t seem that worried at all. He said, he sort of expected him to have the reaction he did, and that he’d come around soon enough.”

“Of course, he did, how very Harry,” she spat out in a huff.

“Actually, when I asked him if I should wait to speak with him, he said I should reach out to you for advice on how best to handle the situation.”

Draco watched as Hermione let out a deep laugh at that, “Of course he did. He is such a prat sometimes.”

“Honestly, after this conversation, I can see why he did. You seem to know Ron best, whether you’re willing to admit it or not. He and Harry are best mates sure, but breeching deeper topics seems to be something they aren’t as adept at as you are.”

He watched her face soften as she gazed at him, taking in what he’d said.

“I guess the two of you have a point then,” she laughed. “I suppose with Ronald the best approach is to just be direct. He’s not great at trying to put pieces together so it’s best to just be straight forward…honestly Draco, I don’t think you need to be quite so nervous. It’s clear Harry is smitten, and Ronald loves Harry and wants him to be happy. He will come around I’m sure of it.”

“You’re sure?” Draco asked a bit sheepishly, fully set on the idea that what she’d said was complete wishful thinking.

“I’m sure. I’ve never seen Harry quite so happy, and with what we all have ahead of us I think he needs to be allowed that happiness right now.”

“We all need to be allowed that happiness Hermione,” he said with a nudge towards the makeshift quidditch pitch.

“You know, the advantage you have is that this house is eighty percent male, and all of them are completely daft.”

She looked back at him, shielding her face despite the fact that they both knew she’d been caught red handed.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh, come on, you can’t deny it to me. I know that look, I can’t seem to wipe it off my face.” Draco continued with a small smile, “look, your secret’s safe with me. But if we’re being honest, eventually someone is going to figure you out. It definitely won’t be Weasley, but I wouldn’t put it past Harry. He’s more brilliant than he lets on, it may just take him a moment since you know, his head’s a little preoccupied with fit blondes at the moment.”

Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him for a moment before they both threw their heads back in laughter. They came back down gasping and clutching their chests attempting to catch their breath before bursting into fits of laughter yet again.

“Oi, what’s so funny?”

Draco and Hermione looked up as the group of Weasley’s followed by Harry were trudging back from the open field they’d been using to play.

“Oh nothing, Draco was just regaling tales of what it was like to spend two whole months with Harry’s aunt and uncle.”

“You’ll have to share with the rest of us at dinner mate, those muggles really are fucking barmy, aren’t they?”

Draco let out another laugh and addressed Fred, “you’re not joking they’re insane, but very entertaining.”

The group let out a laugh and continued on into the house, Harry was shuffling his feet and Draco could sense that he was being summoned. Hermione could sense it too, “Draco,”

Draco perked up and met her eyes and she leaned over and placed her hand over his.

“I really appreciated the conversation we had, I can see why Harry is so fond…and thank you. You know, for the other thing. It feels nice that it’s out in the open even if I wasn’t the one to say it. Sort of like a burden has been lifted, thank you.”

“No, thank you. Seriously Hermione.”

With that she stood up and followed the gaggle of Weasley’s into the house and left him alone with Harry. 

Draco watched as the brunette walked over and took Granger’s place in the chair opposite him.

“So…how’d that go?” Harry asked voice and eyes bright.

Draco couldn’t help but smile softly at him, he yearned to reach out and push his wild locks from his eyes, but he restrained himself.

“Really well actually, much better than I ever thought.”

Harry’s grin widened, and Draco could tell that he was immensely pleased.

“Think we might be able to find a way back up to the bathroom?”

Draco’s face flushed pink, and all he could do was gaze at him.

“You go in first, distract Mrs. Weasley for a moment and I’ll slip in and sneak upstairs. Then once I’ve gone, tell her you’d love nothing more than to help her with dinner after you’ve taken a shower.”

Draco let out a laugh, he’d fully intended to do just that earlier. He stood up, graced Harry with a wink, and waltzed inside the burrow to work his charm on Mrs. Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Draco chapter this time! I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, I love love love love all of your comments! You guys are always so encouraging and uplifting its amazing! 
> 
> The more I write the more I realize how close we are to the end of this fic. It's bitter sweet for me, this is the longest thing I've ever written which is exciting but I will be sad when it's over! :) 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think of this one! <3


	22. Chapter 21: Draco & Harry

_ Chapter 21: Draco & Harry _

_ _

Draco had yet to find time that evening to speak with Ron, who was still actively avoiding him which definitely made it more difficult. He had however, found time after dinner to corner Hermione and enlist her help.

At dinner that night Mrs. Weasley had announced that they would finally be making the trek into Diagon alley the following day, and Draco’s first thought was Harry’s belated birthday present. Draco knew Harry wouldn’t be keen to let him out of his sight all day partly because it was clear he was obsessed with the blonde, much to his own delight. But also, in large part because this would be their first time back in the wizarding world since Draco had been forced to spend the summer with Harry and forgo taking the dark mark…and also the bond.

A few members of the Order would be joining them on their outing, and so it had both boys just a bit on edge. With that being said, Draco was completely and utterly unwilling to let that prevent him from purchasing Harry a birthday gift. Therefore, he and Hermione had spent a good portion of the evening with their heads pressed together formulating a plan to separate Draco from _The Boy Who Lived,_the next day.

Just as their plan, and several back up plans came into place they were interrupted by the object of Draco’s affections, and subject of their conversation.

“What are you two up to?” Harry asked a genuine mirth in his tone, and eyes bright as he eyed the pair of them.

“We’re just discussing the very extensive book list for this terms classes,” Hermione spoke matter of factly, and Draco had never been more grateful to her in that moment; lying to Harry was not something he felt he’d be proficient in…anymore at least.

Harry eyed them both for a moment, and though Draco suspected he was on to them Harry said nothing about it.

Instead, he slyly grabbed hold of the sleeve of Draco’s shirt and gestured towards the staircase.

“Getting sleepy?” Draco replied softly stepping in a little closer to the brunette, half-smile on full display. 

“Ugh, get a room you two honestly.”

Draco watched Harry turn towards Granger, “that’s really the idea ‘Mione” he replied with a dumb smile plastered across his face.

Hermione let out a laugh, “honestly Harry, you’re not really doing a good job of trying to conceal any of this are you?” She finished with a wave of her hand towards the two of them, and emphasis on their proximity and quite possibly the fact that Harry was still latched on to the sleeve of his shirt.

“Honestly? No. They’re all bound to find out soon enough anyways, and Ron already knows so what’s the real point?”

“Oh Harry,” was all Hermione could seem to muster up. Draco watched them both engage in a silent conversation and couldn’t help but smile.

“Goodnight Hermione,” and with that Draco felt his sleeve being yanked in the direction of the stairs at long last. He looked back at Granger and gave a small wave before swiftly following behind Harry.

They’d only been able to latch on to one another for a few brief moments before it seemed the rest of the Weasley clan decided to stomp up the stairs to bed as well, much to both of their disappointment.

Although, Draco couldn’t find it in himself to complain for long because after the lights turned out and Weasley’s snores filled the small room he heard the soft rustle of sheets, and was graced with the warmth of Harry’s skin over his as the brunette slid down from his bed, to curl up with Draco on the floor.

Harry didn’t speak he merely coiled around Draco like a snake, wrapping all of his warm limbs and slivers of skin along his. Draco was helpless against Harry’s touch and could do nothing more than bury his face in the crook of his neck and breath the other boy in.

Draco felt despondent when his thoughts began to drift to Hogwarts, and how he might survive weeks or even months without sleeping next to Harry like this. The Slytherin dorms were cold, and Draco longed to imagine nights of Harry’s warmth slotted against him. He let his eyes flutter closed, and burrowed into Harry enveloping himself in the moment, daring to make it last.

***

The next morning Draco’d been lulled awake by the distant sounds of morning at The Burrow. In the two mornings he’d spent at the Weasley’s so far, he’d learned that hardly any moment was quiet, the only time of peace was at night when every Weasley and guest was tucked sweetly into their bed. Otherwise the house was always filled with various chaotic sounds.

Although, that morning Draco couldn’t be bothered to care about the frenzy that was probably taking place downstairs. He was adrift in the warmth of Harry, curled up into his side, face buried into the crook of his neck. For a brief moment Draco had the idle thought that he shouldn’t move, shouldn’t touch for fear of waking the sleeping brunette. However, when faced with the daunting day ahead the thought instantly vanished and he arched into Harry’s warmth pulling him into his arms more snugly, basking in the feel of their skin touching, the prickle of the bond humming through his veins.

Harry barely acknowledged the movement, moving only slightly to better entwine their legs and burrow even further into the crook of Draco’s neck. In turn, Draco rested his cheek on top of the brunette’s unruly head; breathing him in while running his hand through the strands of hair at the nape of Harry’s neck.

They laid there in complete silence, Draco was unsure how long they stayed curled around each other, but it was long enough for Draco to zone out, lost in thought.

Draco was roused back with a slight tap on their bedroom door. Draco felt his heart race, as his head jerked up from Harry’s head and looked from the door, to Harry and then back to the door again. He was at a loss, he certainly didn’t want to wake up the sleeping boy curled up in his arms, but he also had no idea who was on the other side of the door.

His hand was forced however, when the door was nudged open slightly, and the curly hair and brown eyes of Hermione peered around the side, eyes wide for only a moment before he visibly watched them soften.

Draco let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in and slumped back down. 

“As precious as this is, you two better get a move on, we’re leaving in twenty minutes and Mrs. Weasley is even twice as frantic as normal. I suspect it won’t be me who finds the two of you like this next time, I was only just able to volunteer myself the first time.”

Draco nodded at her, “I’m grateful, thank you Hermione. I’ll wake him, we’ll be down in a few minutes I promise.”

She gave him a pointed look and a nod, “See you downstairs then,” and she vanished, door closing softly behind her.

Draco let out a groan, in his own personal fantasy land the two of them laid entwined on Weasley’s bedroom floor for the rest of the day, undisturbed. However, he knew Hermione was right and if he didn’t want Mrs. Weasley to be the one to come up here and discover them wrapped up in each other he needed to nudge them along. Lest Mrs. Weasley catch them and think Draco’d spent the entire summer debauching the golden boy. The thought brought a smile to his face at the very least.

Very gently he turned on his side to face the brunette, “Harry” he tried, lips pressed to his ear.

“Harry, it’s time to wake up,” he whispered again, trailing kisses from his ear, across his jaw, and down his neck.

The brunette groaned and nuzzled further into the blonde which had really not been a part of his plan. Either way, he trailed his hand through Harry’s very messy sleep ridden hair and across his soft cheek. He’d never get over how incredibly gorgeous the git was it made him smile a little to himself.

“Watching me sleep stalker?”

Draco let out a little huff of a laugh at having been caught out, “Only marveling at how you’ve been able to sleep through every single moment of this morning. God forbid the war begins while Potter’s sleeping, you’d sleep right through it.”

Harry let out a laugh and nestled his way back into the crook of Draco’s neck, leaving lazy open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

Draco groaned, “if you start with that, we’ll never make it out of here and Mrs. Weasley is sure to burst in at any moment and curse me for ruining you and your sweet innocence.”

Harry really laughed at that, “Are we really running that late?”

“Granger’s already been up here to warn us, we’ve probably only ten minutes to get downstairs before we’re caught.”

Harry pulled him in for a hungry kiss, “I’ve never slept so well” he pulled back and stated earnestly.

All Draco could do was grace him with a lazy grin and pull him back in for another fevered kiss.

“To get through the day,” he said as he pulled back Harry’s face cupped in his hands.

“To get through the day,” Harry replied nipping at his bottom lip.

***

Before Harry could fully process what was happening, he was being pulled by Fred into Quality Quidditch Supplies as he watched Hermione pull Draco further into Diagon Alley away from him.

Harry felt the loss immediately, both boys had been making a sly game out of seeing how many inconspicuous touches they could sneak without anyone being the wiser. Harry’d been pleased with their game; he’d definitely been winning. He couldn’t not touch Malfoy. He’d happily let the crowd of people pushing around them be an excuse to place a hand on Draco’s lower back guiding him away from people pushing past, while simultaneously pulling him closer so their bodies were flush from shoulder to hip.

Now he felt exasperated as he watched Draco’s blonde hair disappear into the crowd next to Hermione’s head of bushy curls. Harry had known they’d been up to something as he watched them clustered together, murmuring softly in the corner of the Weasley’s living room all night. Draco and Hermione becoming friends was probably going to be the death of them. The two wankers were much smarter than he and Ron combined; they wouldn’t stand a chance.

He grumbled as Fred continued to pull him into the shop.

“Draco can spare you a few moments Harry, come on mate.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the sentiment, and cringed a little as the bond kicked in. He knew Draco knew the limits of the bond, but to Harry it didn’t matter. He didn’t relish even the slightest bit of discomfort especially since the more uncomfortable it became the further Draco was away from him.

He began to idly wonder if Fred was in on whatever Draco and Hermione’d been whispering about last night after dinner. He definitely wouldn’t put it past him, or George for that matter.

Harry mused that the ache was dull and ran a hand through his already messy hair and took a deep breath trying to distract himself as he adjusted to the discomfort.

Harry was used to be overwhelmed by Draco and not just this summer, but always. Before, it had been the insults, the coldness, the suspicion that took over him. He’d let himself be consumed by the _Potter Stinks_badges, the crass comments, the sneers but now he’d let himself become consumed by the boy himself; Draco and everything he truly was. Now he could hardly go a moment without being engulfed by long gazes from gray eyes, soft red lips quipped up in a half smile, pale skin pressed against his. Draco enraptured every ounce of his being in a way that was new. Yes, he’d been used to being overwhelmed by Draco but not quite like this. He never wanted it to end. When he was with Draco the looming war didn’t matter, Voldemort didn’t matter, nothing fucking mattered except for Draco’s laugh that always seemed to fill the space around him head thrown back and cheeks flushed.

He longed for that laugh now, he longed for Draco’s long slender fingers to wrap around his to feel their softness. He longed for gray eyes especially when the gray was laced with emotion; surprise, arrogance, sincerity, desire…

Harry began to let his eyes wander around the shop, he knew he was supposed to be engaged in conversation about broom sticks and this year’s Quidditch teams and, and, and…

Suddenly he felt off, like Draco was too far. The ache in his core was becoming more pronounced by the moment, and he let himself lean back against the shelves to try and catch his breath.

It was Ron who took notice, “Mate? You alright?”

It was the first time he’d spoken to him or acknowledged him in the last two days, and Harry couldn’t even begin to count it as a win as the pain began to increase and he doubled over.

Ron reached an arm out clasping him on the shoulder, “Harry, what is it? Malfoy?” His voice was laced with concern, a concern that told him the git was almost finished being angry with him.

“Okay Harry, up you go, time to find a certain beautiful blonde” Fred sing-songed waggling his eyebrows as he crouched down to help Ron pull him up right. 

Harry tried to let out a laugh, but it came out as more of a groan. Instead, he let himself be led out of the shop.

George led the way, “I’m tallest I’ll be able to see blonde from a mile away, no problem.”

Harry could feel Ron give an eyeroll from beside him, “Harry can’t your bond like sense him or something? Shouldn’t you know where he is?”

Ron did have a point; the bond did sort of work at pulling them back towards one another and he tried to hone into that.

Before Harry or anyone else could process what was happening, a very frantic Hermione Granger appeared from around the corner.

“Thank Godric, I didn’t think it would be this easy to find you.”

“Hermione we’re a group of red heads how hard did you think it would be?”

Hermione let out a huff, “Not you idiots, honestly, Harry, I meant Harry.”

With that Hermione was yanking him forward from Fred and Ron’s grips and towards the small alleyway she’d appeared from.

Harry lurched forward as his eyes laid on Draco’s hunched form. Without a thought he pulled from Hermione intent on reaching Draco. And just like that it was as if the blonde could sense his presence, he looked up eyes filled with relief and Harry watched Draco straighten and meet him halfway in a solid embrace, and his senses were filled with nothing but _Draco, Draco, Draco_, _Draco_.

The blonde wrapped his arms around him securely gripping the back of his jumper and breathing him in. Harry relished in it, wrapped himself around the moment and instantly felt the ache lift. He pulled back for a moment and looked up at Draco hands cupping the boy’s soft cheeks.

He rubbed his thumbs in small circles over the pale skin, “alright love?” He said it softly and he knew his face was filled with a fondness he couldn’t ever hide. It didn’t matter because Draco’s eyes were soft, and he leaned into Harry’s touch. “I am now,” and Harry watched as Draco sighed in contentment and sank into Harry’s hands further.

“I’m sorry, it’s really my fault Hermione was helping me with something, and I lost track of time. I knew you were just around the corner and I thought it’d be fine, but I forgot that time can make it worse…I was too long…”

Harry caressed the back of his fingers down Draco’s face to lightly cup his jaw, “hey,” he said softly to bring the blonde’s attention and eyes to his. “It’s okay. We’re fine now.” Draco gave him a half-smile and a soft nod in recognition closing his eyes and leaning into Harry’s space.

Harry wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, Draco’s arms latched around him, and Harry’s palms cradling the blonde’s face, but it didn’t matter because a moment later they were both pulled from the revelry by a very strategic cough.

Harry watched as Draco’s eyes darted to look behind Harry and grew wide, and he almost couldn’t bring himself to detach himself from Draco’s lithe form to assess Draco’s concern. However, as he felt Draco begin to unclench from his jumper, he found the will to turn in the other boy’s arms lacing his fingers through Draco’s before being faced with a group of Weasley’s and one Hermione.

The group had formed an obstruction to the entrance of the alley, shielding both boys from sight which in hindsight Harry was incredibly grateful for.

Each face held a different emotion; Fred and George were grinning like idiots like they’d known all along and were now confirming for their records, Hermione looked concerned probably for their well-being Harry mused, and Ron just looked nervous and uncomfortable which Harry decided was much better than angry.

“I knew it!” Fred laughed out high-fiving George without even looking at him.

Ron ran a hand over his face looking completely exasperated while Hermione looked a little more relieved.

Harry extended his fingers around Draco’s wrist and trailed them down to link with his own.

“Well, yeah…I guess everyone knows now.” Harry said exhaling a breath and running his free hand over his face in admission. It wasn’t as if he’d been actively trying to hide it anyways. He was mad for Malfoy, and he was pretty sure everyone had been reading it across his dopey face since they’d gotten there.

“Mate we’ve all known. I mean honestly Harry the way you look at Malfoy, like he’s the last slice of Treacle Tart in the entirety of the wizarding world. It was kind of hard not to notice,” George said grin still in place as he high-fived Fred yet again.

Harry could do nothing but let out a laugh at that, daring to glance over at Draco from the corner of his eye. Draco’s lips were drawn up in a shy smile and his cheeks a soft shade of pink; Harry’s favorite.

“Well, I think it’s sweet. They both deserve something nice; they’ve been through enough as it is, and I think we should all be happy for them both.”

“Esh Hermione, I think we’re all happy for them,” Fred replied with another laugh.

“Yeah, yeah we’re all happy for them. But we’re all not happy to have to climb over them spooning in the middle of their bedroom floor, are we? No, we’re not.” Ron huffed out folding his arms across his chest like a petulant child who hadn’t gotten his way.

Fred and George let out even louder bouts of laughter than before at Ron’s disgruntled comment, filling the alleyway with snarky comments and giggles as they headed out in search for the rest of the Weasley clan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Life takes over, and my job is so...it just makes it impossible to get much writing in some times!! Either way, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I think there will probably just be 2 more chapters left, maybe 3! So at the very least we're nearing the end! 
> 
> Again, so sorry to leave you hanging! Your comments really do make my whole life, especially those of you who have been here with me through the entire ride! Thank you!!! <3


	23. Chapter 22: Draco

_ Chapter 22: Draco _

Draco didn’t know how to feel now that everyone knew about, he and Harry. For starters, what did they even know? Neither boy had ventured further in the realms of discussing what life at Hogwarts would look like for them. Were they telling anyone beyond the Weasley’s, and if so, what were the qualifications for letting someone in on the secret? Draco felt keen to lose himself in all the ‘what-ifs’ swirling around in a mumbled mess in his mind. It seemed silly after their summer to be caught up on the technicalities of their relationship. They were in love and they’d confessed as much to one another, and Draco felt like it was enough. However, the feeling of what they shared being enough wasn’t quite _enough_ to taper his quelling nerves on how they were going to be facing Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. Hand in hand, or trekking along making up the rules as they go, as they’d always done?

That was probably what had Draco twisted up so much, he knew his biggest fear was going back to pretending he hated Harry. He was absolutely certain he’d be awful at it now. Honestly, it was hard to remember a time where he’d never touched Harry, never felt how warm his skin was, how assured his lips were, or certain his touch. How could he go back? He knew if he was forced to pretend the summer hadn’t existed, he’d be more likely to spend the days seeking out starkly dark hair, and sharp green eyes. His rude looks wouldn’t be able to hide or suppress the deep longing he was bound to feel with or without the bond still intact.

Draco felt a little reassured by the sheer reality that there was strength in the volume of Weasley’s that were in on their secret, and also by the fact that Harry didn’t appear to be bothered in the least at being outed. In fact, he seemed relieved by the whole thing which was utterly charming and annoying all at once. Draco desperately craved to be let in on the sense of relief as well.

Draco was lulled from his anxious mind by the familiar warmth of Harry’s weight leaning into him. He looked over at where Harry was now leaning against his shoulder perched next to him on the stairs leading out into the Weasley’s back yard. Draco’s eyes wandered up Harry’s form and lingered on the boy’s lips curved into a soft smile before meeting his eyes, searching.

“I’ve been looking for you Malfoy, what’s brought you out here?”

Draco couldn’t help but smile, “This actually,” he said with a gesture between the two of them.

“Ah, so you knew I’d come looking for you. Thought you could lure me away?”

Harry reached a hand out to brush a loose strand of fringe from Draco’s eyes, and Draco could feel a blush begin to heat his cheeks. Though all he could do was lean into the touch and smile fondly at the other boy.

“And so, now you have me here all alone. What was it you planned on doing after you got me out here?”

Draco let out a genuine laugh, before unfolding his arms and reaching into his pocket for the small box he’d had hidden there all evening; burning a hole in his pocket so to speak.

Draco watched Harry’s eyes drift from his gaze down to his lips, and finally settle on the box Draco had extended out towards him in offering.

“What’s this?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head indicating his genuine curiosity.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” Draco said softly. He couldn’t help but be overcome with nerves in the moment. He was absolutely positive that this wasn’t the most amazing birthday gift the great Harry Potter had ever received, but it had been incredibly heartfelt on his part making his nerves lurch into overdrive as Harry reached out and tentatively took the box from Draco’s outstretched hand.

“I told you, you didn’t have to get me anything. The day we spent together was more than enough…I…remember it often…” Draco watched Harry’s cheeks flush knowing full well what exactly he remembered every single second of with a laugh.

“And I told you that I fully intended on bestowing you with a birthday gift once we’d been to Diagon, and a Malfoy always keeps their promises Potter, honestly” he finished with a mock eyeroll.

“Go, on then open it.”

Harry let out another laugh and did as he’d been bid.

Draco almost held his break as he watched Harry open up the box, timidly peer inside, and gently pull out the contents.

Harry held the long chain up and stared at the tiny green and silver dragon, a charm no larger than a Knut hanging from the end.

Harry’s expression was completely blank. Draco slowly began to panic, and instead of waiting just pushed forward into an explanation.

“I…um…let me…let me explain. The charm, the dragon there at the end, I’ve…he’s been charmed to mimic our bond.”

Harry’s eyes snapped up to his at the statement, but still said nothing. Draco took the silence as encouragement enough to continue.

“You see…well, I mean…I know the bond is going to wear off in a few days, or at least it should, it’s never been very clear…I mean, well that doesn’t matter so much. The point is, the charm should mimic our bond so when it wears off, and we’re apart far more often then we’d like to be…you can touch that dragon and it will feel like it feels when we touch now…”

His eyes had been locked to Harry’s the entire time, and even when he’d wanted to look away in embarrassment, he’d forced himself to stay.

Draco gazed at Harry in the moment of continued silence for a moment longer before taking one of Harry’s hands in his own and facing his palm up and open. He took his other hand and placed the tiny dragon into Harry’s open palm and squeezed the boy’s hand shut and pulled both his hands away so Harry could see for himself.

Draco watched eyes wide as Harry’s eyes closed, and a dopey smile graced his face. After a moment the brunette’s eyes fluttered back open, and he graced Draco with a look so fond that it made his heart speed up and his cheeks flush all over again.

“This is brilliant Draco, really.”

“Yeah? You really like it,” Draco breathed out.

Harry answered with a kiss to Draco’s cheek, then his eye lids, and nose, and chin, and finally a long and sweet kiss to his lips.

Draco pulled away with a laugh, fully intending to finish his explanation.

“Wait,” Draco laughed out, “wait,” he held Harry by the shoulders at arm’s length for fear of never finishing the conversation, and it taking far too long to continue his well-earned snogging session for a gift well given.

“Let me…”

Draco pulled one hand away from Harry’s shoulder to pull out a very similar chain that had been hiding underneath his shirt. He held it up for Harry to view and inspect, blush in full effect.

“A lion, really? Is that what you think of me then Draco?” Harry asked in jest, eyes bright and Draco would swear on his life that Harry was in fact blushing.

“You’ll always be my insufferable Gryffindor Potter,” Draco stated softly knowing full well that his tone was giving him away completely.

“Well, if I have to be someone’s insufferable Gryffindor, there’s no one else’s I’d rather be Malfoy.”

Their foreheads had naturally shifted to rest against one another’s and they’d unconsciously begun to whisper, and Draco felt like it was the truest depiction of their relationship thus far. Somehow, they always gravitated towards one another and couldn’t help but live in another reality when together.

Draco didn’t really care; he knew he’d live in this reality forever if he could. He never wanted to leave these steps. But he knew, he knew deep down, way down in the deep recesses of his soul, that he and Harry had to face reality. These stairs couldn’t protect or shield them from anything they were bound to face in the next few days. He had to be brave.

“Hey…” he whispered into their small space, daring himself to open his eyes and face green.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered back, half-smile perfectly in place.

“I…” Draco blinked a few times willing himself to just say it.

“I…what’s going to happen, when we’re back at school?” Draco breathed it out in a huff, a whisper soft enough to make Draco question if he even spoke it aloud.

Harry pulled back a little, and eyed Draco for a moment before answering. And each moment felt like fucking torture, it was a feat trying to keep his own face impassive.

“With us you mean?”

Draco let out a laugh, and shoved Harry’s shoulder, “yes with us, are you daft Potter?”

Harry let out a laugh as well, before pulling Draco into his arms and burying his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck; his favorite place.

Draco didn’t dare say anything, instead he snaked his arms around Harry’s back and curled into his touch. After a long moment of silence, he felt the brunette take a deep inhale before speaking into Draco’s neck.

“What do you want to happen?”

Draco let out a big sigh that ended on a curt laugh and pulled back to look at Harry before responding.

“It would be so easy to say that I want things to stay like this all the time, and that I don’t give a fuck who knows about us…but…” This time Draco’s sigh was a bit more exasperated.

“Look,” Harry said so softly it instantly pulled Draco’s eyes to his, a thorough tactic.

“Neither of us know what we’re going back to. I know you haven’t even spoken with your parents all summer, or Snape for that matter. The last thing I want is to make anything harder on you than it has to be.”

Draco realized suddenly that this was Harry’s very subtle way of giving him an out if he wanted it. As much as Draco wanted to walk the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand with boy wonder, there was another large part of him that was terrified of the implications. However, walking away from Harry altogether was completely out of the question.

“I don’t want to hide,” Draco announced suddenly and almost without his own permission. He let out another deep breath, “I mean…I don’t want to pretend at least.”

Harry nodded in understanding, and Draco was grateful.

“Can’t we just feel it out?”

“Feel it out?”

“Yeah, you know…feel it out. Just get on the train and take things as they come?”

“Come on Harry, Were Malfoy and Potter we can’t just ‘feel it out,’ people will notice if we’re holding hands and snogging in empty corridors.”

Harry let out a laugh at that, “I just mean can’t we just not be Potter and Malfoy and just see how that goes? Just be Harry and Draco, yeah?”

Draco couldn’t help but smile fondly at the daft git. He was absolutely sure he would never get used to just how little Harry seemed to care about what others thought of him. Their eyes met, and Harry ran his fingertips down the side of Draco’s face, he was helpless to do anything but lean into the touch and let his eyes close.

“I know already I won’t be good at not touching you, ‘Mione has been snapping at me the last two days, I’m terrible, truly. I’m sorry in advance for being the one to blow our cover.”

All Draco could do was laugh and pull the brunette to him, the relief he felt at the knowledge that Harry wouldn’t grow out of him once they got back to school was overwhelming.

“So just Draco and Harry then huh? What does that look like exactly Potter?”

“It looks like us feeling things out, we don’t know what’s happened at your house all summer, and we should check in with Snape and Dumbledore. Can’t we just be friends at school? Surely, it wouldn’t be a stretch that after being forced to spend the whole summer together we grew out of hating each other is it?...It’s only, I just don’t…I at least don’t want to have to pretend to hate you, I’d be really shit at it and not touching you is truly going to require all of my attention.”

Draco’s heart leapt. He couldn’t even stop the dopey grin that crept onto his face at Harry’s admission.

“Not touching you will require all my attention too Potter,” Draco said with a laugh.

“Friends then,” he said hand extended to shake Harry’s hand.

Harry eyed his hand for only a moment before lifting his lips into a half-smile and shaking Draco’s hand.

“Friends. Only, can we at least be the kind of friends who snog…secretly of course…”

Draco laughed, “of course Potter.”

And Draco pulled the brunette to his lips, knowing full well that Harry was unlikely to make it very long without a kiss and the thought alone made his heart feel full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am so, so, so sorry at how long it's taken me to post! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I love all your comments, and kudos and I'll miss them when this story comes to a close! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm almost 100% sure there will only be 1 MAYBE 2 more chapters left! <3


	24. Chapter 23: Draco & Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angsty dread...

Draco had been reeling all day long, lost deep within the recesses of his brooding mind. Technically, it was the end of summer, so he wasn’t breaking any of the rules he mused petulantly to himself. He’d shrugged off the Weasley clan who were somewhere outside playing another round of Quidditch, how they never seemed to tire of it was beyond him. Though, at this particular moment he couldn’t muster up enough space in his mind to give it any real thought. 

Draco’d thrown himself down onto one of the sitting room sofas in an angsty huff some hours ago now, and he hadn’t been bothered to even attempt to yank himself back from the downward spiral he’d lodged himself in. 

It was true that the conversation he’d had with Harry the previous evening had gone much better than he could have hoped for, but the reality that tomorrow morning they’d all be getting back on the Hogwarts express was hitting him full force like a bludger to the chest. 

Of course, Harry’d buggered up his mind all summer creating a blinding, murky haze whenever he’d been bothered to think about going back to school. It had always felt like they’d still had so much time, like summer would last forever. He’d been stupid, of course he knew the summer would end he’d just been too keen to let Harry sodding Potter distract him with his green eyes, bronze skin, lips, lips, lips, lips…

“Ughh,” he ran his hands through his hair in pure exasperation. 

His anxiety had peaked, and the reality that he had no idea what he was returning to had him the most unsettled. 

Where had Severus been all summer? Draco hadn’t dared to owl for fear of being intercepted by one of the dark lord’s spies. Perhaps, that had also been his god father’s reason for being so absent. However, not even that rational train of thought could quell his building nerves. He knew he was one wrong thought away from snapping. 

Harry, he needed Harry. He needed the distraction of warm skin, to bury his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck and breathe in; it’d been working thus far, why not now? 

Before he could even act on his restless and manic notion, Mrs. Weasley could be heard summoning everyone in for dinner. He let out an audible groan, and silently expressed gratitude for the fact that he’d been sulking alone in the sitting room, and there was no one there to witness his little display of vexation. He allowed himself another moment to compose himself, sulking even further at the fact that he knew that come tomorrow he’d have to be more careful; the Slytherin dorms were not a safe place to reveal emotion, even something as trivial as agitation. 

Draco somehow found the will to drag himself off the sofa, and into the kitchen to wash his hands and politely ensure Mrs. Weasley didn’t need any last-minute help; knowing full well the lot outside playing Quidditch would take their time meandering back inside. 

Draco made his way to the kitchen sink, just as Mrs. Weasley re-entered from the back door that lead out to where their makeshift pitch was set up. 

“Oh, Draco, dear – such a good boy,” she said beaming at him. 

Draco returned the smile, discovering it difficult as always to resist the woman’s kindness and finding it infectious. “I do my best; can I help you with anything Mrs. Weasley?” 

If possible, her smile grew in size, “How many times must I tell you, it’s Molly, and no – everything is quite finished. You just take this out to the table and settle in dear.” With that she handed him a large salad bowl and ushered him through the door and into the dining room. 

Hermione was the only one seated at the table as he entered the room, and upon his entrance looked up from a book she had hidden away in her lap. She graced him with a small smile, and he watched as she folded down the corner of the page she was on and closed the book. 

“Hello Draco, where’ve you been all day – I didn’t see you out at Quidditch.” 

He quirked the corner of his mouth in response, doing his best to meet her smile. He knew that her perception would see through him, but also knew her enough to know she wouldn’t pry if he resisted. He pulled out the chair opposite her at the table and tried to think how best to answer her question as he sat down. 

“I just needed some space to get my thoughts in order,” was all he could think to say. I mean how else could he truly respond, ‘I laid around all day sulking and wishing the summer wouldn’t end so I wouldn’t be forced to face any version of the several scenarios I’ve conjured up the last few days?’ Surely, she would find him mad and despite their recent reconciliation he wasn’t sure how she would react to a sudden fearful admission from him just before dinner. 

Her gaze unknowingly, or perhaps knowingly on her part revealed that she could see right through him, as he’d already guessed she would. She tilted her head at him, as if to analyze him before choosing her response carefully. 

“I won’t pretend to know how you must be feeling about going back to school tomorrow,” she said softly but, in a way, so abrupt that it had enraptured his entire attention. He flicked his eyes up and was met with a sincere brown eyed gaze. 

“I just want you to know that, I know it won’t be easy for you, for either of you…but you have my full support.” Draco felt his eyes widen without his permission, and silently scolding himself once again for letting himself get this out of practice in concealing his emotions away. 

“Just know, I’m your friend just as much as Harry’s and if you need anything at school, well, you can talk to me.” She reached her hand out across the table, and instinctively without thinking Draco reached back. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand from across the table, and couldn’t help but exhale slowly and squeeze back, a gentle smile peeking through the corners of his lips, as he thanked her softly. 

She returned his smile, and just as she pulled back her hand, the rest of the Weasley clan burst into the dining room and all at once the small space was filled with shouts and bouts of laughter. His eyes instantly found Harry’s and the gentle smile remained on his face for the rest of dinner. 

Draco didn’t know what was waiting for him at Hogwarts, but he knew that things would never be the same, and as he looked around the dining room at everyone’s laughing, smiling faces for the first time in his life he felt content in the unknown. 

****

Harry could sense that Draco was uneasy, and obviously couldn’t blame him. After getting to know the blonde that summer he knew that sometimes he needed to just let the other boy be alone with himself, with his thoughts. 

He’d felt uneasy himself, not rummaging the various rooms and hallways encompassing the Burrow in search of Draco all day, he could tell that Draco needed time, no matter how little they still had left to just be themselves. 

Nevertheless, that had been all day and now after dinner was done and Mrs. Weasley had shucked everyone off to finish their packing for school the following day, Harry had felt desperate for Draco – who was nowhere to be found. 

He knew Draco was too clever to head straight for Ron’s room, knowing full well that neither boy would feel comfortable savoring last moments with Ron in the same room but he’d checked there first anyways and silently cursed himself as he was met with Ron’s waggling eyebrows and cat calls as he exited the room. 

He’d checked Hermione, and Ginny’s room, the backyard, Quidditch pitch, and dining room once more just for good measure. He was just beginning to become exasperated and could feel the mild pull of the bond starting to take hold in his gut when he stumbled upon the blonde curled up and tucked away on one of the sofa’s in the corner of the sitting room.   
As soon as Harry entered the room fully, Draco’s eyes met his, and Harry instantly felt hot all over. He didn’t think he’d ever fully be able to rationally understand how much he simply wanted when he looked at Draco. His instinct was to wrap the blonde up into his arms and merely hold him, and the bond thrumming beneath his skin agreed entirely. 

“Hi,” Draco almost whispered as Harry approached him and he couldn’t help but smile as his eyes were met with silver. 

“Alright, time to stop thinking,” he whispered back as he reached out for the other boy. 

Harry felt himself heat more as Draco let out a laugh in response and couldn’t help but smile widely as he watched Draco uncurl and throw his head back as the laughter flushed his cheeks. 

“How’d you know,” he asked, a small half-grin poised on his soft lips. 

“Well, it’s technically the end of summer. I figured our agreement has expired, and so naturally you’d return to your normal broody self, yeah?” 

Draco accepted his hand and allowed himself to be pulled into Harry’s arms – his smile reaching his eyes now. 

“Is that so Potter?” 

“You tell me Malfoy,” I replied pressing my cheek to the soft pink skin of Draco’s and letting out an unabashed sigh. 

He felt the blonde relax into his arms and press his cheek firmly to meet his own, wrapping his arms securely around Harry’s waist. They stood like that for a long moment, content to just be with one another after what felt like ages of separation. Harry let the realization of just how difficult this school year was going to be wash over him, and not for the first time either. His mind had been frantic that last few days, knowing that bond or no bond his desire to be this near Draco would be insatiable as always. 

“So, let’s not think,” Draco huskily whispered, wet against his ear. The admission went straight to his cock. 

Harry pulled back and took in Draco’s pink cheeks and full lips. He took Draco’s hand in his and without thinking started walking them through the house and stealthily (hopefully) pulled them out into the back yard. 

“Where are we going,” Draco whispered anxiously once they were outside. 

“The Quidditch Pitch,” he replied. 

“I swear, you and this bloody Quidditch pitch Potter,” Draco said with a huff but harry could hear the fondness nestled into his tone. 

“Well, if everyone’s inside finishing their packing, then that means no one is out here love.” 

His statement shut the other boy up entirely, and Harry noted that this tactic had employed the desired response and tucked it away for later. 

In the spirt of full disclosure, he hadn’t been entirely sure where they’d been headed Harry had only known that he’d wanted to get the blonde alone. The closer they got to the pitch; Harry began searching around for anywhere that was at least semi-private. Knowing full well that there was a chance someone was seeing them from one of the Burrow’s various windows at that very moment. Harry’s eyes hit the storage shed where the Weasley’s kept their brooms and Quidditch gear, and quickly glanced back towards the house hoping that the shed would be enough of an obstruction from prying eyes. 

Harry pulled Draco with him, and promptly pressed the blonde’s long, lean body flush against the back of the shed and eyed his lips before engulfing them with his own, doing his best to stifle a groan as their bodies connected. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, instantly pulling him in and pressing his body against his own fully. They kissed as if they’d been ravenous and trying to quench a thirst that had been quelling for centuries. After some time, they pulled apart reluctantly trying to catch their breath while still clenching on to one another fiercely. 

“I love you.” 

Harry felt himself tense briefly and eyes widen, he’d been thinking the same thing on repeat in his mind over the last few days. Hearing the three words spoken out loud between them, spilling from Draco’s flushed lips had sounded like rapture. 

Harry grasped Draco’s face in his hands and drank in his expression. The blonde’s eyes were wide, cheeks tinted red, lips full, and his expression was soft as he reached up and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrists where he cradled the boy’s face. 

“I love you,” Harry said softly moving to rest his forehead against Draco’s. 

He could feel the other boy let out an audible sigh and relax into Harry’s grasp. 

“Did you really have any doubt that I felt the same?”

“Of course I did Harry, You’re everything. And I’m…I’m…I’m an absolute wanker who doesn’t deserve you.” 

Harry couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that, “I mean you aren’t wrong; you are an absolute wanker but you’re my wanker you daft git.” 

Draco let out a laugh at that as well and looked up to meet Harry’s gaze; green met silver and Harry was compelled to say it again. 

“I love you Draco.” 

Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s wrists, and arched in to kiss him hungrily. Harry was only too happy oblige him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long to post another chapter. I'm sure as with everyone right now, things have just been so hectic and crazy, so much has changed for the good but it has taken all my time and energy! 
> 
> I think after this chapter there will only be one more, maybe two just depending on how it ends up laying out! The point, is that we are definitely at an end! 
> 
> I thank everyone who has stuck with me through the waiting, and I appreciate all the support and love I've gotten from a few messages while I've been absent! 
> 
> I hope this chapter at the very least renews your faith in me <3


	25. Chapter 24: Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the finale. I hope you enjoy! <3

From the moment they stepped through the barrier to 9 ¾ time slowed to a hazy sluggish blur that seemed to go on around him without any care in regard to whether he was a willing participant in its passing or not. 

Draco idly watched as first year’s struggled between the unfamiliarity of leaving their families behind and the awe that seemed to encompass them as they feasted their eyes on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. He watched house friends reunite and felt sudden dread lurch over him at the thought of seeing anyone from his own Slytherin House, but felt it’s looming imminence, nonetheless. 

He reached for the chain around his neck absentmindedly looking for some reprieve as the bond continued to hum under his skin, he could see Harry’s mop of dark hair ahead of him walking between both Weasley twins. As his fingers closed around the lion, the recesses of his mind dragged him back to whispered confessions behind makeshift Quidditch sheds. Draco begins to wonder yet again about this bond, and what it will mean for the two of them should it not fade as the Headmaster, and Severus instructed. 

Selfishly he almost hopes for it because it will surely mean that the two boys will have an excuse to be seen together without real consequence. Nevertheless, Draco finds himself grateful for every moment that he feels the bond’s dull ache settled firmly in his gut, as it means the two boys are still connected. Draco muses that after all this time, after everything laid bare this summer that they’d always be connected, there’s no mistaking that. But the bond is an almost tangible tether, an invisible string keeping him connected to Harry always. The thought of severing the connection left Draco with an overwhelming sense of panic. 

To distract himself Draco unwillingly pulls himself into the present and begins scanning the platform in search of familiar faces, not out of fondness but out of the pressing need to be in control. He did not want to be caught off guard when reuniting with Pansy, or Crabbe, or Goyle. Though he was sure neither of his prior cronies would be in search of him, as last term they’d grown apart due in large part to Draco’s desire to live inside himself and avoid human interaction at all cost. He knew however, that Pansy would not be as willing to set their years of friendship aside and would most likely see right through him as she’d done quietly that last term of school. 

Not one for letter writing, her absence had not been felt that summer. Though even if either of them had desired to write, it’s not as if Pansy would have known where to send the owl. Of course, she knew, she’d been to visit him in the hospital wing the morning they were set to board the Hogwarts express; not daring to be seen speaking with him by anyone important. 

Alas, they said their goodbyes, there, under Potter’s curious gaze. He knew he could trust Pansy, their friendship though one of convenience initially had grown into one of mutual understanding. They came from ‘noble’ pureblood families it was expected that they be friendly with one another, ultimately, he knew that his family hoped that one day the pair would marry. Though looking over at Harry, head thrown back in laughter at something Weasley had said, he knew that would never happen. Though it wasn’t long ago that an anxious, stoic, Draco resigned to marry her or any other pureblood girl his parents pushed upon him as it would be better than the alternative, and disappointing his father hadn’t been an option until now.   
Pansy was like him, to the world she was harsh, cruel, narcissistic, but on the inside, she was just as afraid as Draco and this is what had made them grow close over the years. They had a mutual understanding, and respect between them, their friendship was nothing like what Harry had with Weasley and Granger. Their relationship could barely skim the surface of what the golden trio shared with one another, but it was all Draco had. Well, it was all Draco had, until Harry that is. 

He didn’t think Pansy would dare approach him out in the open on the platform, especially without knowing the damage his absence had caused over the summer. For all he knew he was already an outcast within the pureblood community, and for the millionth time that summer he felt a surge of anger run through his veins at Severus keeping him in the dark. 

He’d known that facing his Slytherin housemates would be difficult, especially as he was out of practice in his stoicism. However, he really hadn’t put as much thought or anxiety into what sort of rumors might have spread about him in his absence. He tried to calm his quelling nerves, knowing that Pansy was sure to at the very least fill him in once they’d made it back to the dorms, void of prying or inquisitive eyes. 

He knew at once that he was failing miserably at hiding his diminutive break down when his eyes locked with Harry’s. He took a deep breath to steady himself and reign himself in and then graced Harry with a soft half smile, their signature, before vacating any remaining emotion from his face. He could tell that Harry was worried, the brunette had never been even a little practiced at hiding his own emotions and Draco was sure that it was difficult to look at Draco like this after so long of being fully let in. Shit, it was hard for Draco to go back to this place after allowing himself this summer of reprieve. But Harry knew, he knew that Draco had to do what was necessary to survive this year in the Slytherin dorms, they both did. 

Draco was once again pulled from his inner agony, but this time it was the soft voice of Mrs. Weasley which startled him a great deal. 

“Draco, dear…” he turned to face the rosy cheeked woman and was met with a soft smile and a knowing look. She took his face in her hands as she spoke, “It’s going to be okay. You’re always welcome in our home, and I look forward to seeing you again, maybe at the holiday’s, yeah?” Draco felt his face heat from the intimacy of her actions and her words, he was left at her mercy and could do nothing but grace her with a smile and small nod of his head. Her smile quirked up until it met her eyes, she patted his cheek, “there’s a good boy, I suspect I will have to leave the taking care of to Harry this time.” She turned to face the brunette who had been watching the exchange take place with a look of such fondness written plainly across his face. 

“Harry, dear, do take care of our Draco – and be sure to bring him home with you for the holidays, I won’t hear any disagreement on that.” 

“Of course, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, completely unable to hide his grin that daft wanker, Draco thought keenly. 

She smiled between the two boys, patted Draco’s cheek again softly for good measure, and then began making her rounds ensuring that everyone had everything they needed and then ushering everyone towards the train. 

Draco let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in and began following the large group of redheads towards the train. He stopped short, purely on impulse and turned back towards where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing waving goodbye to the rest of their children as they each ducked onto the Hogwarts Express. 

Without thinking, and without taking full account as to who might be watching he strode back towards the pair, stopping directly in front of Mr. Weasley. He felt his cheeks heat but kept his nerve. 

“I just wanted to thank you Mr. Weasley, I know it couldn’t have been easy initially accepting me into your home, but I’m grateful that you did. I’m grateful to you both, very much, and – well, I just wanted you to know.” Draco extended his hand out to Mr. Weasley and looked up to be met with a smile. Mr. Weasley shook his hand firmly, “It was no trouble at all my boy, do take care of our Harry this year. I expect we’ll see you at Christmas.” 

Draco smiled at them both and allowed himself to be pulled into one final hug from Mrs. Weasley before turning back to meet up with Harry at one of the entrances to the train. He noted internally that he could still feel the pulsating ache of the bond and let himself feel a small sense of relief. 

“You’ve gone soft, Malfoy, you know that don’t you,” Harry teased with a grin knocking their shoulders together making the bond thrum and the ache slacken. “I wonder who’s fault that is, Potter,” Draco replied soft smile fully in place. 

As they entered the train, they met up with Weasley and Granger who had already settled into one of the familiar compartments. As Draco eased in, next to Harry his mind began to wander once again this time fixating on what the Weasley’s had said. 

Initially, he thought Mrs. Weasley’s holiday invitation was just one of polite extension, knowing fully that she had meant it, and would welcome him at the holiday’s with open arms. However, Mr. Weasley’s words wrung in his head, ‘I expect we’ll see you at Christmas.’ Draco honestly hadn’t given a lick of thought to the holiday’s, his main focus on just getting through first term unscathed. Well, that and speaking with Severus about what happened in his absence. What did the Weasley’s know about, that he didn’t? Who had already decided that Draco was to spend Christmas at the Burrow, not that he was complaining in the slightest, he felt safe there, Harry was there. If anything, Draco figured that he wouldn’t be leaving the castle that year, let alone to travel for any of the holidays. 

Draco felt his anxiety quirk up, and not for the first time that day either. He knew assuredly that if Harry knew something he didn’t, that Draco would be the first to know. 

“Draco,” it wasn’t spoken by Harry, but by a very soft-spoken Hermione. Draco lifted his eyes to meet her expression and was met with one of concern. “What is it?” She asked, voice matching her gaze. 

He now had the attention of both Potter and Weasley he mused silently, just barely refraining from letting out an anxious laugh at the situation. Never in a million years did he think he’d be sitting here, thigh pressed against golden boy while his Gryffindor gang worried about him. Not that he was complaining, but he wasn’t sure it would never feel like his normal. He sheepishly shrugged, thinking of how best to answer Granger’s question.

“Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley implied that they expected to see me at the Burrow for Christmas, Draco replied taking in Weasley’s eye roll before directing his attention back towards Granger. 

“That is curious isn’t it?” Granger replied brow furrowing as she met Draco’s gaze. 

“I don’t understand what the issue is, isn’t it a good thing you’ll come back with me?” Harry announced looking at Draco softly, “I mean you’ll be safe there with all of us, surely you can’t go home.” 

Draco mused that Potter’s admission had earned another Weasley eyeroll, and Idly wondered how many they’d manage to conjure before the train arrived at Hogwarts. 

“Yes, Harry obviously it’s the safest place for him, and of course the Weasley’s are nothing but the picture of kindness so it makes sense that they would extend the invitation, but this early? Surely, The Order knows something that they’ve failed to share with us,” Granger replied though still clearly lost in her own world of thought. 

“I thought it was strange also, I’d honestly figured that if anything I’d remain at the castle but hadn’t thought that far ahead until after the Weasley’s extended their invitation and it got me thinking,” Draco replied. 

“Oh great, we’ve got another Hermione. Is this how it’s going to be now, the two of them rambling on like this?” 

Harry kicked Weasley in the shin and gave him a look, “they’re right Ron, it is a little strange. Already making holiday plans and the term has yet to start.” 

Before Weasley or Granger could respond to Harry’s statement they were startled by a knock on their compartment. 

Draco watched Harry slide the door open just a sliver, and the stark black hair and dark eyes of Pansy Parkinson appeared. He noticed her expression go from slightly alarmed, probably in regard to Harry’s proximity to Draco, to completely blank. 

“I just wanted to make sure you’d made it back; we’ll catch up in the dorms yeah?” 

Draco gave a curt nod in response, and then she was gone. 

“You Slytherin’s have an odd way of talking, is it always that stiff and proper or just when you’re both pureblood prats?” 

Weasley was graced with another kick from Harry, and an eye-roll from Granger. 

“Honestly Ronald, your communication style consists of grunts and one-word answers so you’re not one to talk.” 

Weasley let out a huff and resigned to look out the window albeit, petulantly in Draco’s opinion. 

“Draco, you’ve really had no word from anyone this summer?” Granger asked pointedly. 

“No, and it’s been maddening to say the least, I have no idea what I’m walking into. I don’t even know if Severus will be at school, or even speak with me if he is.” 

He felt Harry squeeze his knee gently, “Hey,” and Draco could do nothing but comply with the pull to get lost in a forest of green. 

“We’ll figure it out okay. You have us here, and we’ll figure it out together.” 

“Of course Draco, it seems as though you’re stuck with us” Granger said with a smile and Draco could do nothing but smile back. “Should you both just try and bypass Professor Snape, and go straight to Dumbledore – Especially if that bond still hasn’t worn off by the time, we make it back to school?” 

Draco immediately began shaking his head, “No, I know Snape - that would only anger him. Give me some time to try and speak with him directly before we go to the headmaster.” 

“Let’s just test out the bond at dinner, if it’s too painful we’ll figure out who to go to then yeah?” 

Draco nodded at Harry and let himself be pulled into Potter’s side, knowing that their time was dwindling fast and hoping to just let himself enjoy the small amount of time they had left. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he knew nothing. He had not an ounce of an idea as to what he was going to be walking into this school year, but it didn’t seem to matter so long as he had Harry. He’d made it this far already and knew that even if he could he’d never go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me during the lulls in writing and updating frequently. I appreciate everyone's love and feedback! 
> 
> I know the ending is a little open-ended, but I have definitely thought of some sequel ideas, let me know if you'd be interested in seeing where this plot takes our boys next! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that I have been working on this for a few months now. I started it almost immediately after finishing "A Game of Gazes" (by all means go and read this fic!! <3). I haven't quite finished it yet, I'm about 17 chapters in and I'm just a little stuck. I decided to start posting chapters little by little in the hopes that some of you will encourage me! 
> 
> I want to second this by saying, I am such a sucker for soft Draco, I can't help it, it's what comes naturally to me! I feel like a struggle with writing Harry just a little bit which is why his chapters are shorter, but I feel like both perspectives are necessary sometimes and I'm sure you guys understand! 
> 
> I want to finalize this by saying I welcome any and all feedback! I hope these first 2 chapters will get you guys excited, I promise I will be consistent with posting. Like I said, I already have 17 chapters finished and ready to post just needed to work through the ending a little bit! Also, I love you all, it was all the love I go on my first fic that truly encouraged this one! 
> 
> Last, last, last thing:  
Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://kelsey-inwonderland.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
